


Sight is Handy

by Brappppp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, Polyamory, Rituals, Seer Luna Lovegood, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brappppp/pseuds/Brappppp
Summary: Harry comes back in timeafter a long life. Soul bonded with Luna Lovegood.They perform rituals, enchant objects, pick up wonderful (and in the future sexy) friends.They fit in a bit of an actual childhood too.Luna's mom lives.Sex toys. From the start.But they have other uses to 10yr olds that obviously aren't having sex.Probably pretty trope-y.Written after reading way too many fics in the covid era.Had some wine as I came to the end of an unfinished story.Was annoyed by where it was going and started writing this.no sex until older. But still technically underage if going based on canon timeframes.If uncomfortable, feel free to add some time in and bump ages around in your mind.Medical-like contact and age appropriate masturbation. Second part isn't graphic until older.Genderswapping. Regularly. don't read if it freaks u out.Harry/Luna until Hermione is brought in. Others brought in later but not until they're ready for some fun.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Luna Lovegood, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 75
Kudos: 150





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives. Love is had.

A little after four thirty in the afternoon on June twenty first, nineteen ninety. Harry Potter is toiling away under the hot summer sun in his aunt’s prized garden. At the exact moment of the summer solstice Mr. Potter collapses as every muscle in his body releases for just a second. When he sits back up he has a sinister smile on his face. He checks his surroundings and disappears into thin air. Under a minute later he reappears and resumes his chores. He plays along for the entire afternoon and evening, waiting until his relatives are all asleep in bed.

Without a need for a wand, Harry magically unlocks his cabinet, ever so carefully. He uses an archaic technique to disguise and diffuse the pulse of magic so it’s undetectable by the ministry. He grabs a kitchen knife and a rock from the garden. He leaves the rock in the living room and pads up to the second floor silently, avoiding the creaking steps. First his cousin Dudley, and then his aunt and uncle. He uses the mind arts to modify their memories.

His replacement will be the rock. Harry slices his hand and uses a finger to paint a runic ritual circle on the living room floor. He places the rock in the center and heals his hand. Before starting to murmur a chant, Harry washes his hands so there’s no excess blood to drip around. As he chants in a long dead language the blood runes glow and flash so fast it’s barely noticeable. In place of the rock and blood is a body identical to Harry, clothes and all. Harry transfers all the tracking and monitoring charms from himself onto the golem.

Harry lets the golem follow it’s programming and go to sleep in his cupboard. He walks out the front door of four Privet Drive with a smile. He walks to the edge of Dumbledore’s ward line and weaves in a gentle compulsion to redirect any mail and owls. After modifying the wards he stops by Arabella Fig’s house to modify her memory as well. Satisfied with his work, Harry walks forward and disappearing into thin air without any sound or lights.

He steps out of thin air outside The Rookery, the home of the Lovegood family. A single light is glowing from one of the upper floors. Harry silently pads into the home and up to that light. Pandora Lovegood is patiently waiting for Harry. She has a bottle of Port, a drink she prefers to Sherry. Not that she drinks often but tonight she deemed it necessary. When she sees Harry’s messy mop come up the stairs she pours a second glass and hands it to him without comment.

“How did you know.” Pandora whispers huskily, lips wet with alcohol.

“That you missed the solstice by about a minute? Easy. I participated in my own ritual exactly on the solstice.” Harry smirks back.

“How did you know I was in danger?” Pandora continues with her deep husk, courtesy of the alcohol and the gravity of the situation.

“You didn’t see anything?” Harry also continues on with his annoying smirk.  
Pandora gawks. 

“Maybe you’ve been closed off for too long to notice the disturbance in potential futures. Luna will have seen.” Harry adds with a sneer.

Harry flicks his hand. A silvery patronus emerges and whisks away before it can even form into an animal. A minute later a tired but not sleepy Luna Lovegood comes into the room. Without pause she walks up to Harry and wraps her arms around him. She slips her hands under Harry’s clothes and snuggles into his chest. 

“What did you see Luna?” Pandora whispers to her daughter.

“I took fate’s offer, my love.” Luna responds not to her mother but to Harry.

“Thank you my moon.” Harry whispers to Luna before pressing a kiss to her head.

“It’s not what did I see, mother. It’s when I saw.” Luna finally says to Pandora.  
Pandora gasps and slumps back in her chair in realization. Harry presses a kiss to Luna’s head and holds her close.

“Thank you Harry, for coming back to nineteen ninety. I saw what kind of risk you had to take to get the extra year.” Luna resumes whispering, audible only to Harry.

“I couldn’t let your mother die, my moon.” Another whisper and kiss.  
Luna whimpers. She pushes Harry over to the couch in the corner. Harry lays down, pulling Luna with him. She burrows into him, happy and comfy.

“How?” Pandora is back to her rather sexy husky voice that if Harry’s body was capable of it would probably arouse him.

“Haven’t you read your own family’s library?” Harry returns to smiling,  
Pandora’s mouth drops open.

“How did you-?”

“Luna and I performed a ritual that forsook all previous bonds and twined our souls together for eternity. Yes, that ritual. Thankfully it got rid of our previous marriage bonds. It’s how Luna was able to view the time stream I destroyed.” Harry finally gives Pandora some information without being cryptic.

While Pandora processes Harry’s newest revelation, he slips a hand under Luna’s night shirt. He smiles and sighs in the pleasure of touching his soul-bonded.

“What now?” Pandora asks with a now audible slur as she’s a bit drunk.

“We sleep. I have a few rituals to perform tomorrow. The ritual created a discontinuity in reality. Especially concerning our bond. In the near future we need to have as much contact as possible. Obviously if we were older it would mean sex but we’re not even teens. So we will need to touch and commune with each other’s souls to help settle the discontinuity.” Harry says clearly.

Pandora nods. She pours one more finger of the port and downs it in one. Harry sits up carefully before finishing his glass as well. He carries Luna down the stairs to her bedroom and tucks in with the tired girl. She instinctively curls into his body, head resting on his chest and leg slung over his. They pull off shirts and shift until they’ve got enough skin contact to sooth their souls. Simultaneously they slip off to sleep, joining each other in their dreams.

Morning comes and passes. Bound as they are they wake together and sleep together. Harry’s body relishes not getting woken to start a day’s worth of chores or get shipped to school. Or a world burning apart at the seams, all his loved ones dead. Without the stress, his body begins to heal itself. They wake together at noon and stretch out against each other, trying to work out kinks in their bodies while maintaining contact.

“Have you activated your abilities?” Luna asks in a soft and sweet voice, smiling wide as she looks her bond-mate in the eyes.

“No. Rituals today. After we eat.” Harry says with a similarly sweet tone, reserved for Luna.

The pair cuddle for a while, happy to feel each other after what feels like an eternity apart. They head downstairs, barefoot so they’re silent. Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood are talking in hushed whispers in the kitchen.

“Morning Pandora. Xeno.” Without alcohol in his nine year old body, Harry is much less annoying and snarky.

Harry and Luna drop their joined hands. Luna walks outside and fetches a few dirigible plums while Harry finds a large mason jar of overnight oats, a meal Xeno brought back from Switzerland on one of his many trips. Harry spoons the oats into four mugs while Luna slices the plums. They each take two mugs, handing one to each of Luna’s parents.

“We have a few rituals to complete today.” Harry explains.

“We will spend the morning running all over and picking up ingredients.” Luna adds.

“These are minimal activation and release rituals. No need for a fancy chamber, nakedness, or cleanliness. Potions necessary can be brewed in an hour too. Oh I’m assuming you two can brew OWL level potions without issue.” Harry continues. 

“We are happy to help.” Pandora responds, happy to see Harry isn’t the asshole she thought he was. Alcohol, time travel, and nine year olds really don’t mix well.

The children smile and give their thanks. And hugs. After seeing her mother die, Luna snuggles into Pandora for a good minute. Harry knows how wonderful Pandora is and gives her a hug too. The family then eats their breakfast before separating. Harry heads out immediately leaving Luna to change into a summer dress before she leaves too, using the same travel method Harry does. Every so often Luna or Harry appears in the kitchen and drops off an ingredient on the counter. At one point Harry writes down instructions for the first necessary potion and hands it to Pandora. She may be a spell crafter at heart but the potion is simple enough for anyone to brew.

By the time they’ve either harvested or purchased the ingredients, the first potion is ready. The bonded pair thank Pandora, giving both her and Xeno more instructions for potions to brew. Luna fetches a paint brush from her room while Harry cools the potion in a water bath. Luna then prepares two jars of her own and Harry’s blood, bringing them to her parents. Finally they’re ready for the first ritual. Both Luna and Harry take off their tops, leaving them half naked in the kitchen. Young as they are, they don’t blush even slightly. They sit with the potion between them, legs interlocked, and backs straight. They simultaneously paint runes on each other’s bodies as they quietly murmur the ritual chant. When the magic activates they’re knocked back in a flash of energy. It’s not actually released by the ritual itself, simply their magical cores unbinding after years under a stranglehold.

“Oh it’s good to feel normal.” Harry sighs into Luna’s arms.

“Say that twice. I can’t wait to activate my Fae blood.” Luna adds.

“Same goes for my morphing genes.” Harry rebutts.

They snuggle on the couch, recovering from their first ritual. When Pandora finds them cuddled half naked she falters for a moment before turning over the next potion. This time Luna paints on Harry’s body. He chants while Luna stands behind him, ready to catch him when he falls back from the ritual activating. Harry recovers a bit and returns the favor, but with the potion Xeno has brought.

With certain dormant genes activated, they only have one potion based ritual left. But that needs more preparation. Harry brews while Luna carves runes into a wooden box. The parents watch on in amazement that their daughter and son-in-magic are performing acts that only masters in their arts could complete with the ease they’re showing. When Luna finishes, she fetches a mug and joins Harry.

“I have always hated this mug.” Luna says airily.

“Oh?” Harry asks, actually interested.

“I once spilt hot cocoa from this mug.” Luna explains.

“Seems it’s a bit harsh considering what we’re going to do to it now.” Harry counters.

Luna cocks her head and glares at Harry.

“Harry. I lost my cocoa.” Luna explains airily yet somehow with force.

“Fair enough, I guess.” Harry concedes.

They smile and continue working. Eventually the potion is ready and cooled enough to use. Harry lays down on the kitchen floor. Luna folds a blanket for his head. She begins painting the runes on his body while he chants. She finishes with a simple rune on Harry’s forehead. The rest of the potion is left in the mug which now also has runes on it. Together they chant until Harry is in so much pain he can’t. Luna continues on for him, bearing a little of the pain for her bond-mate. Suddenly Harry arches. An unearthly scream comes from nowhere, filling the whole room. A black smoke spews out from his forehead and streams into the mug. Quickly Luna moves the mug into her carved containment box and shuts it in there. Once it’s secure she helps Harry to a couch and cuddles around him while he twitches from the remaining pain.

“I think modifying myself quickly before that helped, Luna.” Harry whispers with a husk thanks to the pain.

“Oh goody. My theory was right!” Luna says serenely, hoping to comfort her bond-mate.

“Yeah, on par with the cruciatus but definitely not worse.” Harry adds,

Luna smiles and presses a kiss to Harry’s now bare forehead. The children sit up and pull shirts on. They finally stand and clean up the remnants of the rituals. Luckily the potions vanish from their bodies but the rest of what was brewed has to be neutralized and disposed of properly. They cuddle for a little until the sun sets.

“Are you ready, my moon?” Harry whispers to his love.

Luna nods. They stand and walk outside, ending up side by side facing the setting sun. She hands Harry a knife and readies her own. Before they begin Luna turns around and looks toward her father and winks. As the sun crosses the horizon, they slice their hands and drip blood on the ground.

“Together we are joined, together we stand here. I Harold James Potter and-” Harry uses a more regal voice than his normal.

“And I Luna Celeste Lovegood-” Luna also uses a much more solid and powerful tone than her usual lightness.

“Claim our rights as the friends of Death and request that magic returns the Deathly Hallows to their rightful owners.” Harry continues.

“So it is.” Luna adds for balance.

“So it shall be.” Harry finishes.

In a split second every light vanishes. Only Harry and Luna are visible glowing slightly from every cell in their bodies. They clasp their cut hands together and are rewarded with a flash of magic. When they separate they’re wearing matching cloaks and carrying identical stones and wands in each hand. The darkness abates to let the stars return and the bonded pair stop their ever so faint glow. Xeno is shocked but Pandora is smiling. She heals her children’s hands and hugs them both.

“Friends of Death, sweetie?” Xeno asks with a cocked head.

“Like anyone could ever be the Master of Death, daddy.” Luna scoffs and smiles.

Luna presses a quick kiss to her father’s cheek, smiling at his astounded expression. Inside they let the adults start cooking dinner while they head upstairs to Luna’s bedroom. Harry strips down completely, staring at faded bruises and a few old scars. Luna kisses him to reassure him before he closes his eyes and concentrates. Where A scruffy haired boy once stood, a long haired girl stands now.

“Looks like your morphing genes work all right.” Luna remarks.

The now female Harry smiles and returns Luna’s earlier kiss. Luna heads downstairs to grab some dinner while Harry heads into the shower. For the first time since returning, she feels like herself. Luna returns and hands Harry a plate. The two girls sit on the floor leaning against the bed while they eat. Occassional kisses are shared as they’re both incredibly happy to be free of their initial limitations. The pair toss the plates on a nightstand and snuggle in their bed, spooning comfortably.

In the morning they wake in the exact same arrangement. Harry places a kiss to Luna’s neck before they stretch out together. Having showered the night before the two girls grab clothes, just simple underwear and sundresses. Harry shifts her body to match Luna’s exactly so she fits the clothes perfectly. When they enter the kitchen and the adults freak out for a moment, Harry shifts her face to her male form for a moment before returning it to female.

“I have no clothes worth wearing. For now I’m going to stay female so I can wear Luna’s, plus it’s a good disguise. Even without the scar, a young James Potter with green eyes is what the people expect Harry Potter to look like.” Harry explains to mollify the parents.

Pandora and Xeno nod in understanding that they now have two daughters.

“Metamorphmagus?” Xeno asks.

“Sort of Xeno. People like Nymphadora Tonks have a limited ability. Mostly party tricks. Sure they can change their hair color, partially morph body parts, that kind of thing. I however can change anything in any way. Even gender. I could even carry a child if I so wanted.” Harry explains to Xeno.

“Came down from the Black Family. That’s how Nymphadora is what she is. We just activated the full abilities.” Luna adds in.

“There’s no name for it. We usually call it morphing so it doesn’t get confused with our ability to teleport seamlessly which we call shifting.” Harry continues.

“What about your activation ritual, Lu?” Pandora shifts the conversation cleanly.

“Fae blood. It’s why we have The Sight. In time I will have some wonderful powers. They just take time to mature. I may even be able to fully manifest.” Luna explains but in a way that just leaves more questions.

“Has to be activated young though, Pandora. I’m sorry, but you won’t be sporting wings any time soon. Although it would improve your Sight a bit if you’d like to try.” Harry answers an unasked question.

“Do you two have plans for today?” Xeno asks.

“We’ve got a simple ritual you both need to go through. Just to make your thoughts unreadable by any Legillimens. Plus to protect from Veritaserum, compulsions, and the like.” Harry says.

“No chance it could fail?” Pandora asks.

“Mummy! We’d never risk your life. We want to protect you from Snape and Dumbledore. Even the Unspeakables won’t be able to pierce your mind.” Luna reassures her parents.

Breakfast finishes so they go brew the necessary potion. Luna and Harry paint the adults with the potions along with the necessary runic circle. They chant the activation and funnel their intention into the ritual. Pandora and Xeno collapse, caught by their daughters. The adults recover on a couch before Harry tests their minds.

“Worked perfectly.” Harry says.

“Mummy, daddy, let’s get you up to bed. We’ll grab you some snacks and some water. You’ll need to rest.” Luna says emphatically, moving into action.

They grab a drop of Xeno’s blood, willingly given, on a draft note for the goblins. A stop at Gringotts and they have plenty of money to pick up materials, tools, and ingredients.

In the evening they all meet up as a family. Harry and Luna are on a couch carving encasement boxes on a couch, bare feet entangled. Pandora and Xeno come down from a well deserved nap and cuddle finding their daughter and daughter-in-magic smiling and happy.

Luna and Harry finish up their current project before slipping into the kitchen and starting dinner. While they cook, Luna lets a detail of her life slip that Harry never knew of. Her mom’s the reason she’s a vegetarian. Harry always thought her father was the source of her beliefs but was wrong. Xeno and Pandora actually fell in love over their love of animals.

Harry and Luna spend a little over a week finishing the containment boxes and then filling them with soul shards. Some are easier than others to retrieve. Well, actually swap out. No one can know they’re gone. The locket in House Black is easy, fidelius isn’t up yet. Pop in, swap, pop out. Gringotts is a bit more complicated as they can shift in and out but their presence would immediately be detected and announced by monitored wards. So Luna accompanies her father to their family vault. There she quickly shifts into the LeStrange vault, swaps the cup, and shifts back to the Lovegood vault. Inelegant but effective enough when the Goblin’s wards already acknowledge her presence in the bank.

The diary is easy. Malfoy Manner actually doesn’t have too many wards. Just nasty ones tied to conventional magical travel. The ring takes some effort though. Tom left lots of horrific wards and curses all over the shack and of course the ring too. So it takes the children most of the morning just to pierce a hole large in the wards large enough to crawl through. As Harry technically has more raw power she holds the wards open while Luna handles the intricacies of moving the compulsion and rotting curse to their fake while not disturbing any of Tom’s other surprises. From the minute they get home they cuddle close, stressed from the day’s work. Harry makes Luna a simple pudding with chunks of dirigible plums in suspension to perk her up a bit.

Unfortunately the Diadem will have to wait as the founders were one of the few wizards in history that knew of the mode of transport Harry and Luna use. Salazar’s journal is actually how Harry learned it in the first place. One afternoon Xeno asks the pair why they aren’t training or practicing. Harry smiles and offers to duel Xeno and Pandora together. The older couple agree and head outside. Luna erects wards to protect The Rookery. Harry pulls his sort-of-half of the Elder Wand and hands it to Luna, a smirk shot toward the adults as she does so.

Harry bows and holds his hands in a sort of ready position. When Xeno’s first stunner comes, Harry flicks it toward Pandora using just his fingertips. She just barely manages to shield her husband’s rebounded spell. The adults unleash a barrage upon Harry. Using his innate wandless magic, she shields and deflects every single attack. She gets a little bored and flings their next spells back fast enough to knock them out. Harry helps the adults up, showing he’s strong enough to pull both of them to their feet with ease.

“No need to train, Xeno. Ol’ Voldie isn’t even a fly for us. He delved into magics from books and families. We have learned the very nature of magic itself and have created more spells, rituals, and potions than Voldie will ever know.” Harry says with an air of power.

“And Luna knows all this too?” Pandora asks.

“I’d say she’s a bit better. I know it’s a little sexist but as a girl- born and grew up as just a girl- she’s a bit more delicate than I am. I work better with raw power; she can gently nudge apart lethal wards and curses like they’re nothing.” Harry manages to go a bit sexist while trying to compliment Luna.

“Or maybe it’s my Fae blood versus his warrior blood.” Luna corrects.

“I guess, if you wanna be all correct about it.” Harry sighs comically and pinches Luna’s butt before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

They do venture into Muggle London to go shopping. The Lovegood vaults are taking a dent thanks to Harry and Luna’s plans but they will solve that problem soon. Or at least stave it off for a while.

They buy Harry some boy’s clothes. Only two sets as he will grow by the time he actually needs to wear them regularly. They also grab some girl’s underwear. Not that Luna minds sharing but they both happen to now know the brands that fit their bodies the best.

Later in the week they go to war. The girls are wearing their matchig death’s cloaks, wearing their stones around their necks, and carrying their wands. The appear twenty feet above the churning North Sea. They float through the ward barrier, using similar magics as Riddle but much better refined, and land on the rocky shore. Luna finds great fun in jumping from massive rock to massive rock, a mild sticking charm on her shoes so she doesn’t slip. Harry joins in on her exuberance and they bounce up the rocks and to the entrance of the fortress. Wearing their cloaks, they are shielded from the horrible feelings of despair. As they meet the few aurors, they charm them asleep before they can attack. 

Harry and Luna walk to Sirius Black’s cell, one of the technically most secure in the building. Most of the security of the prison comes from it’s isolation and it’s wards. Prisoners can not perform magic nor could they survive non-magical transportation from the island save for the one boat. Not that the prison could ever hope to hold someone like Harry or Luna. Sure, due to how the natural world exists it’s one of the few places that would severely impair their ability to just shift into or out of, but they could do it. Especially if they pooled their energy to get one of them out first. Luna charms Sirius to sleep while Harry pulls out a rock. She slices Sirius’s hand, getting enough blood to draw the runes.

Harry and Luna chant, using a substantial amount of their combined power to overcome the wards and natural characteristics of the prison’s location to build a golem that will pass as Sirius and last for years. Luna and Harry lift Sirius and drag him out of the prison. Once they fly past the ward boundary, they shift home. They toss Sirius on a couch and trudge up to bed, leaving him to a prepared Xeno and Pandora.

His physical deterioration can be solved by a simple regimen of potions while he is kept under the Draught of Living Death. Mental issues, well, that’s why he’s under the draught. It takes weeks of force fed potions before they feel remotely safe to wake the tortured man. Harry is back in his original male form and wearing a simple set of slacks and shirt. Luna is in one of her normal airy dresses with a wistful smile on her face. Pandora administers the antidote, slowly waking Sirius.

“James?” Sirius croaks out.

“Not quite, Padfoot.” Harry says with a smile

“Harry? Wha- Wher- How?” Sirius tries to ask.

“See this is why I love your parents, Luna. It will take forever to explain everything to him. They just accepted us.” Harry comments to Luna.

“Sirius, we’re not telling you anything because your mind is not ready. Anyone could rip into your mind like it’s a half baked potato.” Luna explains.

“Suffice it to say you’re out of Azkaban and none will be the wiser. You’ll have a couple years to recover before your actual ‘escape’ happens. I have a key belonging to Regulus’s personal vault at Gringotts and you’ll be emptying it out and closing it. He’s dead. The Lovegoods have spent plenty of gold on potions for you over the past month or so. Plus I need some untraceable gold. Not enough to raise flags though.” Harry says to Sirius slow enough his soft mind can handle.

Sirius is stunned. Harry shoves a plate full of food in front of his father’s best friend.

“Eat Padfoot. You won’t have your questions answered for a while. But for now you’re safe and that’s what matters.” Harry commands and Sirius does.

Luna whispers in Harry’s ear and they both smile and smirk. Harry leans back on the couch he’s sitting on and lets Luna curl into his arms. They cuddle and wait for Sirius to finish eating.

“What year is it?” Sirius asks.

“July, nineteen ninety.” Harry answers.

“So you’re, what? Ten?” Sirius asks.

“In a week.” Harry responds.

“Oh yes, July not June thirty first. So nine going on ten and already have a girlfriend?” Sirius asks with a smile.

“Something like that.” Luna injects into the conversation airily.

“James would be proud. Lily would’ve been furious.” Sirius comments.

“And Moony would have rolled his eyes and in later years, complained thanks to his oversensitive nose.” Harry adds.

“You’ve met Moony?” Sirius perks up and asks with a hint of desperation.

“I know of him.” Harry casually answers.

“Is he- okay?” Sirius continues desperately, needing the information.

“He will be okay for now. I quickly checked in and he’s got a job. Enough to live on. If we’re going to keep with our plans, we can’t interfere with him much.” Harry informs Sirius.

“Good enough. I guessing you won’t tell me your plans?” Sirius sighs and asks one more time.

“Not when your brain is all squishy!” Luna sings to Sirius.

Pandora and Xeno come in to see Luna poking Sirius’s head before returning to cuddle with Harry.

“Pan. Xeno. So good to see you. Can either of you tell me what’s going on?” Sirius tries again to figure out what’s going on.

“Unfortunately it would do more harm than good. Sorry old friend.” Xeno apologizes.

“But it is really good to see you Siri.” Pandora says and smiles to Sirius.

A week passes with Sirius awake. He’s not even remotely 50%, let alone 100%. Harry and Luna leave him alone most of the time. Well not alone. They’ve been secretly bringing Andromeda Tonks in. Thanks to her healer’s oaths, her mind is protected by any probing legillimens. Well, the oaths, plus a couple extra Harry asked for. Thanks to the guests unfamiliar with some of Harry and Luna’s special gifts, Harry has remained in his original male form except when he and Luna are alone in their well warded bedroom. In the end after a long and tiring lifetime as a male, Harry likes being a girl. So when he and Luna are alone he shifts to his female form which inspired a bit by his mother.

Sirius stays at the Lovegood home for a little while until he is able to travel to Andromeda Tonks’s home for some proper recovery. Once Sirius is gone, Harry returns to spending time as girl.

They also relax. Quite a bit. Luna has a few magical exercises that she has to continue doing as she didn’t bring her soul back in time. Other than that they relax like kids. One afternoon Luna drags her art supplies outside and paints a lovely picture of Harry in her female form. Another day they take a tour of the property on brooms that can barely handle the weight of their child sized bodies, let alone adults.

Luna introduces Harry to a couple lesser known wizarding games while Harry shifts to a couple stores and picks up muggle board games which she introduces to the whole family. Harry also introduces Luna to the idea of body paint when they shift to a muggle carnival and Luna gets her face painted. As a result the next day Harry is covered in paint and then chased around the property wearing only underwear.

Luna ends up washing the paint off Harry in the shower. They enjoy touching each other’s skin. Sure they sleep naked but snuggling and actively touching each other are very different. They spend nearly an hour in the magically heated shower while Luna scrubs the paint from every inch of Harry’s skin.

They wake early on Harry’s birthday. Luna wakes her with a kiss remnant of their older ages. She rolls Harry onto her front and straddles her waist. Luna massages Harry, only stopping once. She fetches a small phial from their bedside table and uncorks it. A Lovegood mix of herbs soaked in a light oil drizzle onto her palms. She massages them into Harry’s neck and shoulders. She immediately relaxes as the scent of the magical herbs suffuses her brain. When Luna finishes her work she lays on her back and pulls Harry to her. Luna has Harry snuggle into her body before they are wrapped up tight with a wave of her hand tucking them in.

“I love you my moon. I don’t think I’ve said it in a while but you know I often forget to say it even though I always will mean it.” Harry whispers to his love.

“I love you too, my soul.” Luna whispers back simply.

They doze off for an hour or two before the sounds of the rest of the house wake them for good. As always they wake together and shower together, unable to bear being separated unnecessarily. Harry morphs back to his original boy form and dresses while Luna slips into one of her characteristic sundresses. The young-yet-ancient couple head downstairs and are greeted by a bunch of happy adults. They all congratulate Harry on his birthday. Xeno’s eccentricities mean cake for breakfast.

No one knew what to get him for gifts so they all tried to go personal. Pandora picked a handful of books from her family’s library. Something he’s probably already seen in his past future but it’s more of a gesture of trust and faith in her son-in-magic. Xeno provides Harry with many cuttings from the dirigible plum bush along with an explanation that the cuttings will need years of careful patience before they’re ready to be planted, then they will suddenly grow into a fully grown fruiting bush in about a month. Andromeda managed to find a few pictures of his parents that even Harry had never seen before. Sirius started with a big explanation on how he wanted to get Harry a racing broom but Xeno and Pandora vetoed it as it would rustle things up too much. Sirius had Xeno track down a pensive so he could provide Harry with a set of memories of James and Lily at Hogwarts.

“They might not be terribly clear after all my time in Azkaban but-” Sirius tries to apologize.

“It’s perfect.” Harry whispers his thanks softly and smiles at Sirius.

“I’ll give you more in the future! But for now this should be a start.” Sirius says excitedly.

That night Harry cried into Luna’s shoulder for the first time in a long while.

The morning after Harry’s birthday they shift from either hard work or relaxing to a mixture. Luna starts working out. Physically. It’s mostly aerobic as her body isn’t exactly ready for hardcore training but she can prepare her cardiovascular system. Harry finds a broom that isn’t completely useless and spends the time while Luna exercises, flying.

In their work time they have several development projects going on. Mostly enchanted objects. Few will be ready any time soon and those are only the ones they’re slightly improving from a past future invention. The adults help quite a bit by shopping for supplies and brewing potions.

One of the earlier days after Harry’s birthday they spend a couple days enchanting some rather sensitive objects. Pandora manages to procure some precision designed medical grade metal objects, designed to their specification. But that takes a while to have made. In the mean time they work on other projects.

First is a small block that can fit in their hands with three holes. Those three holes would only be familiar to a British muggle as an electricity outlet. It’s not feasible large scale, but as they’re the only two harvesting ambient magical energy to power muggle electronics, it’s fine. Luna practices some rarely used charms that make sure the actual electronics work fine in magical areas.

When Pandora arrives late one afternoon the whole family gathers in the den area. Harry, as the resident muggle expert. Something he scoffs loudly at when Xeno makes the remark. He knows just enough from his first time around to know how to wire up a VCR to a TV and then play movies.

Even including the past future neither Luna nor Harry have had a proper movie night in years. They wait until nightfall and congregate as a family in the den with some snacks. Everyone has made sure to change into their most comfortable clothing. Each couple, parents and children, cuddle in their own couches and settle in for the movie. Harry picked an old classic thanks to the recommendation at the video rental store. 

The next morning is slow and soft as they were up late. Harry and Luna cuddle naked for a while before making to run, shower, and then eat. Breakfast is much more like lunch after such a late night and lazy morning. Once they eat, the Lovegood parents start brewing some basic potions, usually healing, but with Harry and Luna’s twists. After such a long and well studied life, they both know how to improve the efficacy and shelf life of most standard potions.

In their non-fun time the children continue to spend time enchanting. Harry makes a flask that refills from a private liquor stash. Luna makes several items to hide in her hair including a hair tie that keeps all strands of her hair out of her vision. Harry works on a pair of automatically sizing sandals with heels sticking to the wearer’s soles.

The next day they get to work on the items made of medical grade metal. They enlarge the items and hover them while both Harry and Luna carve the runes and cast the spells and enchantments upon them. A short metal rod with rounded ends is enlarged to be six feet long. They repeat the process before shrinking both to an inch long. Next up is a disc with a small bump on one side, again enlarged to be massive. After they repeat the process they shrink them until they’re barely over a quarter of an inch in diameter. After a long day of enchanting they sit down with the adults for a nice dinner.

“So are you able to tell us what you’ve been working on, pumpkin?” Xeno asks at dinner one evening.

“Mostly upkeep. See these lovely hair clips? Regardless of gender they keep our hair from interfering with our daily lives.” Luna shows her father her invention.

Xeno takes two of the clips and slides them into his own long hair and tests them out. He’s thrilled to find a way to keep his hair out of the way.

“We also have some modified sandals. Just step onto them and they stick to your feet. No need for fancy straps or whatever. Just a nice comforting and protective layer for your feet. We’ve got enchantments we can make for shoes so you don’t need socks too.” (Harry)

“And that love, is your greatest invention. You know how much I hate socks.” Luna airily comments.

“We also have these self-refilling flasks and bottles. We’ll link them to Potter properties eventually. Wine and liquor will always flow as long as there’s bottles in storage.” Harry explains his invention.

Harry pushes sets of shoes to the adults and they exclaim how comfortable and warm they are. He’d have made a variant of the flask with water for Xeno when he’s camping but wizards can easily charm water into existence.

“They can’t handle snow. But as we said, we can make shoe and boot versions too. And we will when we have time.” Harry continues explaining once the sandals have been looked at.

“What about those shiny bits of metal?” Pandora inquires.

“Ah yes. A bit more personal. In our past we got annoyed when we had to go to the bathroom. The idea was actually taken from some ancient enchanted toilets. We said, why do we have to go to the toilet? Why not just enchant something that goes inside our bodies and automatically vanishes any waste? So we’ve made these sets of items that can get placed in our bodies.” Harry monologues.

“So-” Pandora continues questioningly.

“The rods slip into our butts.” Luna says with her usual casualness.

“And the little discs seat at the outlet of our bladders.” Harry continues.

“What about rituals? Won’t those bits interfere with the most sensitive rituals?” Xeno rightfully questions.

“And that’s why we will limit those rituals as much as possible. The items could be merged with our souls using a proper ritual but that’s a tad messy when it comes to physical objects. Mostly because we’d never be able to change them In practice we will remove them for the ritual itself.” Harry explains succinctly.

“Don’t you think that’s going a little far? I mean you’re removing bits of your humanity, sort of.” Pandora questions, concerned for her daughter and her parnter.

“Ah, ethics. Luna, you’re up.” Harry defers.

“Riddle split his soul and you think we’re in danger of loosing our humanity ‘cause we’re tired of getting up in the morning to pee when we could be cuddling? Please. Mum, you would have been killed because you mis timed your ritual by under a minute because you spent a touch too long in the bathroom that morning.” Luna drops her airy personality and throws her opinion out there with conviction.

“Honey, I’m just concerned about you. I love you.” Pandora pleads.

“Mum, it’s fine. We based the designs on runes from toilets and then we added lots of ideas we pulled from ancient Roman sex toys. Well the most salacious ancient Romans. Once Christianity took hold, most of that information was destroyed. Both the muggle and magical advancements. It was just coming back when the current British magical government squashed it all maybe a decade or two ago.” Luna explains with a nearly pleading tone.

“So you’ll have an evolved Roman butt plug inside yourselves at all times?” Xeno calmly questions.

“Essentially. But we haven’t added the sexual components yet. We’re only ten.” Harry confirms.

“Would you like your own?” Luna asks with a grin.

Pandora gapes for a minute before nodding. Luna smiles and gives her mom’s hand a squeeze. Harry sighs realizing she’s going to have to end up writing an instruction manual for the devices, and will have to make them the full blown sexual versions. After dinner it’s time for bed. Harry and Luna strip naked as usual but don’t immediately cuddle up under the covers. They have the sanitized devices hovering over a small container. Luna leans back and pulls her legs to her chest, exposing her crotch to Harry. Harry shakes her hand and sanitizes his skin with magic.

Harry picks up the longer pill shaped device and slips it into Luna’s puckered hole. It’s small enough he can get away without any lubricant not produced by the enchantments. Luna makes no noise as it’s tiny. Next is a bit uncomfortable so they cast a delayed sensation spell. Harry magically mounts the flared disc onto a thin rod. It’s shrunken almost microscopic with a timed charm. Harry lubricates the whole assembly and then conjures a speculum. She inserts it into Luna and spreads her a little so she can insert their enchanted device. Harry inserts the rod slowly. He leaves it inside Luna until the shrinking charm ends. She pulls back and their enchanted device seats itself against the mouth of her bladder, sticking there with magic.

Harry tosses the rod and clambers up to Luna. Moments later the sensations of what Harry was doing hits the girl. She squirms and arches against Harry, clearly in a lot of discomfort. Harry kisses her love through it all making sure she’s as comfortable as possible without interfering with magic. A while later they relax and shift apart.

Harry then lays back and allows Luna to start. With legs to chest, Harry lets Luna slip the small rod into her ass. Harry then shifts to spread her legs so Luna can use the speculum. It’s uncomfortable, especially since they’re so young. They again cast the sensation delay so they’re not disturbed by any involuntary motion. Luna carefully slips the bladder device into Harry and then goes to cuddle her partner.

“Oh fuck, Lu, This is so fucking weird!” Harry exclaims loudly.

“Just hold on, love!” Luna reassures Harry while kissing and holding her.

As the delayed sensations leave behind faint unnatural feelings, Harry relaxes a bit into Luna’s embrace. They cuddle for a while until they banish the remnants of their tools. They pull up the blankets and snuggle in close, drifting to sleep. When they wake in the morning, neither of them need to pee or poop. They spend a lovely morning cuddling, full of whispers and loving touches to warm skin. Luna and Harry enter their adjoining bathroom and modify it to their new lifestyle.

They vanish absolutely everything in the bathroom. In preparation they have purchased up lots of tile. With magic instead of grout and a trowel, they completely cover the room in tile. They take the door off the hinge and then carve runes along the edge of the frame. The little window at the outside wall gets enlarged to the entire size of the room, then is enchanted for privacy. On the innermost edge they set up a sealed and warmed cabinet full of the fluffiest towels and robes known to human kind. Of course, usually they just dry with a flick of a hand, but sometimes on a lazy Sunday they love to wash and then dry each other and spend the morning lazing about the robes.

On one side of the room toward the now large window is a beautiful tub clearly meant for relaxation, not bathing. Along the ceiling Harry enchants tile after tile for rainfall. When activated they can either pick a targeted and tracking rainfall just on their backs, whole room, or partial room rain. Luna meanwhile works on magical shower heads that can provide nearly any pattern of water. Together they carve runes into the floor so that they always have traction and don’t need drains. They also add some pop out shelves and taps along another wall. Kind of like a vanity but they don’t need sinks with the enchanted floor or anywhere to place glasses, or toothbrushes, or anything of the sort since they have magic.

As the sun goes down they take advantage of one of the older enchantments on The Rookery and spin the entire floor around so they can soak in their tub and watch the sunset. When they finally appear downstairs both parents surround them and force food down their throats. Luna and Harry realize they haven’t eaten at all since dinner the night before.

“Sorry Pan, This body has spent years being starved, sustained only by magic. So a meal or two here and there we don’t really notice.” Harry apologizes to Pandora and hugs her tight.

“That’s no excuse, Harry. Can you maybe make yourselves a stone that vibrates a reminder?” Pandora returns the hug while gently berating Harry.

“How about we give you some notes and you give it a try? I know you’re usually a spellcrafter but enchanting is quite a bit of fun as well.” Harry tells Pandora, still snuggled in her arms.

“Oh Mummy! You should give it a try. We have ways that are much more fun.” Luna rushes her mom and joins the hug.

Pandora acquiesces. They all snuggle up on a couch, both parents acting rather protective of their daughters after they couldn’t get into their bedroom to feed them all day. The next day Harry and Luna spend most of the day writing. Harry puts together a manual for their implanted devices while Luna makes a set of notes for her mother to try enchanting objects.

Another day they make the actual devices for their parents. Harry blushes her way through adding the sexual functions while Luna takes care of the waste management runes. Following their children’s specific instructions, Pandora and Xeno insert their implants. Harry and Luna chuckle as they hear both of their screams as they experience the weird sensations, mostly Xeno’s which required some inventive thinking. After about a week of not using the bathroom they both profusely thank their genius children.

They do take a week of pure relaxation. No enchanting, no rituals, no exercise, nothing. They spend mornings rejoicing in each other’s bodies. Intimate yet chaste kisses along with warm touches that head nowhere near sexual. Just two bound souls communing together. Afternoons are full of fun. Broom rides, splashing in local ponds, and childhood games. They do spend the time between afternoon snacks and dinner writing. Mostly notes for her parents to learn some of their magics. Harry has an idea for improving their implants whenever they have to take them out for their big rituals.

Next up is Luna’s body. Harry can morph himself however he pleases. Need muscle? Easy. Need lung capacity? Easy. Since he actually came back in time, not just viewed the past future, his magical core is suited for handling massive amounts of energy. Luna on the other hand is still a little waif of a girl. She’s got a good base so far. Her heart and lungs can handle a pretty aggressive run. They move onto mild weights. Harry actually joins in on the more aggressive exercises as her heart breaks when she watches her bond-mate suffering. But as Luna gets fitter Harry loves seeing the smiles whenever they move up in ability. Every time Luna can handle more weight or more reps she breaks out into a wonderful smile and hugs her girlfriend tight.

On the other hand, magical cores are a bit like muscles. But only a bit. Every bit of free time Luna has to essentially squeeze her core. It’s by no means that simple. Unlike physical exercise, Harry has made sure Luna has been working her core since coming back in time as it’s severely age dependent. Earlier the better. Fall off really hits around twelve, maybe thirteen years old. The exhaustion from working out her core as well as her body leaves Luna dead to the world for a good ten hours out of every twenty four.

Harry usually slips off the majority of their clothes and positions a half unconscious Luna on her body. It’s an interesting combination of exhaustion and their bond keeping Luna awake while Harry isn’t tired. So Harry ends up succumbing to sleep earlier than she normally would while Luna is kept awake despite her wishes.

They end up reaching a lasting equilibrium. Luna gets enough sleep and Harry doesn’t get too much. Here and there they do take days off. Not completely as Luna still needs to get herself as ready as possible and Harry has enchanting to do. But they take evenings off twice a week. Usually spending one with the family and one as a couple.

As friends of Death the couple has spent a few nights communing with dead souls. Well, two souls to be specific. Harry and Luna talk with the Potters often but only for a little while at a time for all their sanity’s sake. But by now Lily and James are more of an aunt and uncle while Harry considers Pandora and Xeno her own parents. They’re there for them and help them every single day of their lives. Between a warm hug and a special dinner after an especially hard day of exercise, Luna has burrowed into the love of her parents, quickly followed by Harry.

Harry and Luna return the favor and guide their parents through a few rituals. Unlocking ones mostly to activate recessive genetic traits. Xeno gains something akin to an ability to speak to any animal. It’s not exact by any means. Usually just the ability to interpret feelings. Pandora unfortunately did receive a slight boost to her unwanted Sight but luckily she can still repress it. On the other hand, she has been able to tune her sight to help her with spell crafting. Enchanting too, a hobby she’s replaced her obscure textile based hobby with. She had already started to lose interest before the reality discontinuity when Harry traveled in time.

They now have a whole host of mildly useless enchanted objects. Pandora started in the kitchen. First was a modification on Harry’s self refilling flask to make a self oiling pan. Then she used some of the base runes from the waste evacuation devices to make self cleaning plates, bowls, and cups. This moved onto self cleaning everything. The last straw was when the enchantments started interfering with basic life. Vanishing food on utensils by accident. Soap appearing in pots half way through cooking something. Eventually Luna had to stop her mother from enchanting every single object in the house and set her on an actual project. It was something neither she nor Harry ever cracked. Linking into a mind to put information to paper. That occupies Pandora, and to a much lesser extent Xeno, for the rest of the summer.

Xeno welcomes the time travelers insights into his Magizoology. Well, some of it is crypto-magizoology. Every fantastical animal he or Luna believed in is totally fake. However, thanks to the blending of magical blood between Pandora and Xeno, Luna has actually been fairly close on a lot of her predictions. Plus Harry and Luna help him in his travels by shifting him all over the world. Removing the need for long trips away from family. Why stay in a tent alone when your daughter appears out of thin air to take you home for dinner with your family? In the end Xeno has a massive collection of information ready to publish. Harry and Luna have insisted he holds off for a couple years.

As a result the Quibbler shifts it’s focus. There are lots more grounded articles on research in magical animals and now often plants. Luna and Harry fill the gaps with nearly impossible puzzles that are cursed so that anyone that succeeds has their name sent to the publishers. From arriving to leaving for Hogwarts for Harry’s first year, three people solve their puzzles. In return, they are sent some wonderful enchanted objects, all tailored to the winners.

Fall comes sooner than they’d like. Harry and Luna christen the season with a wonderful picnic-hike. The couple packs a bag with a bunch of finger foods and hikes up a nearby hill along the longest path. They add some privacy charms and lay out their blankets in the middle of a clearing in a forest. They snuggle under a warm blanket on top of another. Harry slips one hand under Luna’s shirt as she does the same. Their outer hands are used to eat their snacks.

They have two weeks completely free of projects, exercise, and romance. It’s harvest season. There’s a small orchard full of various tree fruits. They also have a decent sized garden that requires harvesting, seed collection, and preparation for next season. Finally the root cellar has to be cleared out and re-warded according to Harry and Luna’s experience. At the end of every day Harry and Luna slip into the shower, rinse off as quick as possible and crash into their warm bed. They fall asleep as soon as they cover their bodies with warm covers. 

One afternoon while they’re burning some brush Harry has a wonderful idea for magical smoke detectors. They acquire several simple runestones for testing the idea. It takes Harry a while as it requires quite a bit of experimentation with various types of magical and mundane fires. Eventually they have a viable product and install them all over The Rookery. They also create matching extinguishing rune stones that eventually get merged into one item.

Winter comes a bit early and no one is ready for it. They head out for a shopping trip so Harry has warm jackets reasonable for both his usual gendered identities. But in the end, jackets aren’t enough. One day Harry gets fed up with the cold and shitty weather. Not snowy or rainy, just annoyingly cold and depressing.

A half hour later Harry and Luna have shifted with their parents to South America. Thanks to enchanted objects they’re in no danger of any muggle conflicts. Plus they stay on the beach for a while before shifting into the jungle and staying in a magical tent.

Christmas is a long standing tradition between Luna and Harry. No presents. No fancy meal. Just close family. So in the end they shift back to England and spend the relevant time watching various feelgood movies. On Christmas morning they exchange sweets filled stockings. Sirius shows up that evening with a few gifts. Two brooms. Not racing but definitely faster than what they had available before. Plus a couple memories of the marauder’s Hogwarts years.

Once again Harry cries into Luna’s chest, held tight until they both drift off to sleep. In the morning they shift back to some South American country and return to their vacation for a wonderful winter full of love and magi zoology. Although they only identify a few magical characteristics of previously thought mundane insects. Nothing too interesting. But no one cares. They’re all happy and together.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year One.
> 
> Hermione. 
> 
> #enchantAllTheThings.

When spring comes the family returns to England. Luna and Harry celebrate the turn of the season with ancient druidic rites, blessing the Lovegood property with love.

On warm afternoons Luna and Harry are found lazing around outside cuddling together and often either naked or mostly naked. They’re making their way through a couple foreign magical novel series when they’re lazy.

When they’re not being lazy they continue inventing things. Luna comes up with a couple more hair management items. A brush that untangles knots without pain. A smaller and sleeker version of her device that keeps hair out of eyes. She also makes an easy pony tail grabber. When she gathers up her hair in her hand the device transforms from a strip held to her hand to a ring around her hair. It also keeps the actual tail of the ponytail more managed.

Harry helps Pandora with her design. They are working hard on a cluster that interfaces with their minds at a subconscious level. Sure putting thoughts to paper isn’t hard. Dicta-quills have existed for years. Instead they’re trying to do something closer to a Quick-Quotes-Quill. But without the quill part. Progress on the project is slow but has been made. They’ve got a rather unstable but working design that just needs to be buffed out.

Xeno spends most of his time writing. He may not be able to publish his latest research due to Luna and Harry’s plans, but it’s not going to stop him from prepping them for when he can. He actually gets a bunch of help from Harry. Together they completely disassemble the Quibbler’s printing press.

Harry has a muggle machine company replace a few parts without their original enchantments so she can re-carve them. Nearly a week later they have the press back together and working. Xeno is ecstatic when he needs less ink for the same results as well as an increased printing rates.

Movie nights continue. They have started shifting to America to pick up authentic movie snacks from actual theaters. That and to pick up some of the biggest films before they’re brought to England. Harry has picked up a new tenancy when they’re cuddling thanks to their movie night spooning. They noticed in one movie how comfortable a shorter woman was in a taller man’s arms so Harry now shifts her body longer when they snuggle. As a result, she doesn’t get Luna’s hair in his face as much anymore and is much more comfortable overall.

They have started kissing more. Not that they didn’t kiss much when Harry first arrived but now Luna and Harry happily share gentle kisses often. Every free moment of the day they can be found wrapped in each other’s arms kissing. 

One afternoon Harry comes in from flying and finds Luna sobbing on the couch. She immediately picks Luna up and hauls her up to their bedroom. Harry quickly rinses off in the shower before slipping into bed with his love.

“Lu, what did you see?” Harry whispers.

“Saw a potential future. Wasn’t pretty. Was eerily close to our past future. Mummy died. You died. Hermione died. We all died.” Luna whispers.

Luna whimpers and snuggles into Harry’s chest. Harry rubs gentle circles on the back of his love’s neck. Harry moves so they’re face to face and initiates a soft kiss.

“Lu, have you mitigated the potential?” Harry questions.

“Of course. It was a simple tweak. Doesn’t mean I didn’t see it. This is why mummy closes herself off to Time.” Luna explains.

Harry arches into Luna pressing their skin together. The two girls hold each other tight and cry. Harry reaches out first to touch Luna’s magic. She responds violently, latching on and pulling Harry in. Their bound souls commune together, helping sooth Luna’s pain. They only break apart when their food timer goes off. Luna regretfully lets Harry pull back. They pull on sundresses quickly and jog down to the kitchen.

Luna whispers what happened to her mom and is wrapped in a warm hug. Xeno has no idea what happens but takes his daughter in next.

Summer is next and with it comes Harry’s first bikini. They shift to a nearby beach and Luna gets to giggle at how self conscious Harry is. It’s one thing to be comfortable naked with one’s partner, another to be nearly naked in public. Luna wraps an arm around her partner and drags her into the water where they splash away and enjoy the waves.

On his eleventh birthday, Harry’s Hogwarts letter arrives, redirected from Privet Drive. It’s addressed to the cupboard under the stairs as expected. Harry lets it play out as it happened in the past timeline. There’s no need for them to intervene as Harry can control his golem from afar.

Eventually Hagrid finds himself rescuing an animated rock from a tiny shack on top of a much larger rock. Harry does have to swap with his golem, taking the tracking and monitoring charms as well. Harry acts amazed at it all as he follows Hagrid down Diagon Alley.

In Ollivander’s Harry makes use of his knowledge of wandlore to force every single wand to perform as they did before, knowing nothing would work as well as his sort-of-half of the Elder Wand. He leaves with the holly and phoenix feather and Ollivander’s note about the wand being a twin to Voldemort’s.

They pick up everything on the list as last time. They also grab Hedwig. Unfortunately Harry has to wall himself off from creating a proper familiar bond until he spends time researching. In the past future Hedwig was long dead before Harry and Luna even bonded, let alone started delving into ancient magics.

They have one more month until Harry leaves so outside of necessary exercises and project work, Luna and Harry spend as much time together. One afternoon while they’re lounging around outside on a blanket completely naked, Harry roll so they’re facing each other and reaches her hand up to cup Luna’s face.

“We’re sure about running this along, right? We’re sure we shouldn’t just start killing death eaters, resurrect Voldie, and then kill him?” Harry questions their plans.

“We’re sure. We’re going to save everyone that would have been hurt and then fuck shit up fourth year.” Luna responds confidently before kissing her bond-mate.

“Fourth, yeah. Okay.” Harry responds between sweet kisses.

They stand up and stretch out before doing a little yoga. Less actual yoga and more specific poses for flexibility. They pull sundresses on and head into the kitchen for lunch.

The next day they dress up in disguises and shift to Diagon alley. They fetch potions ingredients, both illegal and legal. They purchase various bits of equipment for potion brewing. Cauldrons, scales, phials, and a few knives ranging from normal to cursed and deadly. Cursed they may be, but they are the only way to slice and dice certain ingredients. They pick up supplies for rituals. Most of it can be found in The Room of Lost Things but they would still have to be found. Harry commissions a custom ritual knife. They slip into Muggle London and buy a library’s worth of books. Entertainment only though. Certain rituals are so sensitive even a magically preserved book would interfere.

The end of the summer finally comes. They do spend a couple sleepless days on a project they didn’t realize would take so long. Unfortunately Salazar was aware of the ability to shift. Harry actually learned it from his journals. As a result Hogwarts is warded for apparition as well as shifting. Vanishing cabinets technically work but are horribly inefficient and easy to damage. The two girls work on blending the somewhat modern magics of the vanishing cabinets with their shifting to create linked portals that bypass Hogwarts wards.

The cabinets are a somewhat modern invention. New enough the founders couldn’t ingrain defenses into the castle. Old enough that so few exist that modern wards have not been updated to handle the transportation method. In the end they create a trunk with a magically enlarged chamber. The chamber has their portal which leads straight to their bedroom in The Rookery. Infallible blood wards provide security. There is a place for the golem to rest. Not that it needs an actual bed so it has more of a space to power down in. They have also added in another arch that automates shifting of any tracking magic between their golems and their selves. At this point the arches look a lot like the Veil of Death.

When September First rolls around Harry (definitely male and recognizable), with Luna following invisibly behind him, shifts to Kings Cross station. Harry has to wandlessly silence Luna from guffawing when Molly Weasley screeches for all the muggles to hear. She’s clearly trying to find little Harry as she’s been to the platform probably a hundred times in her life. Once Harry is onto the platform and then train, he passes by Hermione, placing a gentle compulsion on her as he does. Ron embarrasses himself in front of Hermione with his brother’s fake spell. But once he eats a chocolate frog Harry hands him, he’s out like a light. Hermione gasps when the boy slumps over suddenly and pulls her wand on Harry. Harry just smiles.

“Hermione Granger. Would you like to change the world?” Harry asks.

Hermione cautiously nods.

“Good.” Harry responds, still similng.

Through their bond, Harry has Luna shift into the compartment. 

“This is Luna. We are soul bound for all of eternity. We’re going to take over the wizarding world, and we’d like you to join us.” Harry says calmly.

“Pleasure to meet you again, Hermione.” Luna adds airily.

Along with her confusing words, Luna uses her most airy and off-kilter voice she can.

“Again?” Hermione questions.

“Oh yes. We were good friends both long ago and in a few years time.” Luna replies still airily.

“I do not understand.” Hermione states with a hint of derision.

“Confusion. Something hard to do to the brightest witch of her age.” Luna comments.

“I came back in time from a horrible future, Hermione. Where you died a pointless death. When I did, Luna, thanks to her affiliation with Time, saw my past future. Our soul bond of course traveled with me so when I arrived it was almost like having my Luna back. There is a mild discontinuity in reality due to our soul bond and the time travel but it is not consequential.” Harry explains simply.

“Almost?” Luna questions.

“While you saw your mother die in the other timeline, you haven’t been actually raised by a grief stricken and mentally broken father. You’re a little different. Much closer to the woman I lost in the past future than the girl I met in my past future’s past.” Harry explains.

“Oh. Okay.” Luna smiles and kisses Harry.

“Soul bonds? Time Travel. Yeah okay. That makes everything she said make sense, despite sounding crazy. I take it you either brought back your skills from that time or Luna learned it when she… saw? By the way, you keep saying saw weird, why is that?” Hermione reasons to herself and then asks a few questions in rapid order.

“Luna has seer blood. I brought back all my knowledge, skill, and power. Luna sort of re-learned it as she saw it all happen because the Goddess of Time is nice.” Harry explains, still calm despite his first love sitting across the compartment.

“I’m a little rusty on some of the most intricate of magics. I’ve spent the past year practicing, exercising, and using a pensive to recover lots of my previous knowledge.” Luna adds.

“What’s a pensive?” Hermione asks.

“An enchanted device that lets others see memories. Would you like to see some of ours?” Harry explains.

Hermione nods. Luna pulls a shrunk pensive out and enlarges it. He pulls a memory strand out of his head and drops it in the pensive. He sticks his head in and Hermione follows. Luna smiles to herself and watches over.

Harry shows Hermione the memory of their first train ride. Just like her past self, she grimaces at Ron’s rudeness and disgusting eating habits. Harry then shows Hermione several sections of their first year, most notably their adventure to the stone.

“Can you see how ridiculous those defenses were ‘Mione? We were first years and got through it without issue. It was almost as if they were tailored for the three of us.” Harry continues, starting to get excited.

“Yeah. There’s so many defensive wards they could have erected. Even lethal ones! Which would have been ideal for an item that important. Plus a number of charms that would be perfect to actually hide it all.” Hermione reasons perfectly.

“Yeah! Exactly! There’s even a charm called the fidelius. Charm the hiding place and unless the person that keeps the secret of the location tells another, it’s impossible to find.” Harry says even faster, excitement clear in his voice.

“Wow! But didn’t the headmaster- Albus Dumbledore- setup and approve the traps? I’ve read about him. He is supposed to be incredibly smart and powerful.” Hermione asks smartly.

“Dumbledore is one of the many problems we’re going to be fixing. He’s addicted to manipulating people’s lives and is a bit senile so he doesn’t realize what’s happened to himself.” Harry explains, still excited to be reasoning with Hermione.

“But-” Hermione slumps back in her seat.

She was so excited to escape her crappy life. Escape teachers that didn’t help her despite her intelligence while students bullied her for it. She was excited to go somewhere with a headmaster like Dumbledore who was supposedly one of the smartest people in the magical world. Teachers above reproach in both ethics and intelligence. She was so excited. Hermione is almost broadcasting her thoughts so Harry and Luna know exactly what has to come next.

“Hermione. You’re in the presence of the two smartest people in the world. Luna and I spent decades delving into some of the most ancient and archaic bits of magic. We have unlocked secrets of the universe unknown to anyone else alive and we know how to use them. We want to be your friends and teach you what we know..” Harry dumps on Hermione.

It takes about two minutes for Hermione to process what Harry said. When it gets through, her mouth splits open into a smile unlike she’s ever smiled before. She lunges and hugs Harry like he’s dying. Then she switches to Luna and repeats.

“I’ve never had friends before.” Hermione confesses.

“We know and that’s one of the many reasons we are here, ‘Mione.” Luna says with a sincere smile and a squeeze of their currently joined hands.

“So we do need to give you a way to protect your mind. The Headmaster of Hogwarts regularly reads his student’s minds using Legillimancy. The headmaster and his pet death eater who’s a teacher. It’s been hard for me to not read your thoughts, you’re broadcasting them so hard.” Harry explains with a bit less of excitement.

“How would you do that?” Hermione asks, noting his tone.

“We would like to perform a ritual on you. It is a scrambling ritual for your brain so your thoughts and memories can not be looked upon by outsiders. I mean they can but not without permission.” Luna explains.

“We kind of have to insist. Either that or we modify your memories before we reach the school.” Harry says with a bit of a cringe.

“Which would you prefer?” Luna asks lightly.

“Ritual is better. Much more secure and you’ll never have to worry again. Plus then we can remain friends like we are and without secrets.” Harry states.

“Will it hurt? Is there a chance I am permanently messed up? Is it illegal? If so, can it be detected?” Hermione dumps out her questions rapidly.

“No pain. We are masters in rituals so there is no risk. Technically it would be considered dark magic and thus illegal but it’s not detectable the way we do it.” Harry answers succinctly much to her pleasure.

“You don’t even have to get naked, ‘Mione! It’s a simple ritual. A couple runes out of your blood and then an activation. We will guide you the whole way and give you every bit of information you could ever want.” Luna reassures with a smile.

Hermione blushes beet red. She thinks for a minute and then nods. They spend an hour going over the ritual and explaining the arithmancy, runes, and how rituals work. Finally Hermione says she’s ready.

Luna has Hermione stand and wraps her into a tight hug. Harry conjures a bowl and slices her hand to gather blood. Hermione yelps in pain but Luna holds her tight and whispers in her ear. Harry heals the wound once he has enough blood.

Luna backs up and paints a few runs on her body, mostly on her head, but one on her stomach and a few on her arms and legs. Harry and Luna chant and circle their friend. Luna is in the best place to catch her when she stumbles from the energy flash. Luna moves Hermione from the circle and Harry cleans up. Luna wraps her body around Hermione and snuggles with her on a bench.

“I don’t feel different.” Hermione whispers to Luna, a little tired.

“Harry, can you do the honors?” Luna asks lightly.

Harry conjures a waste bin. He holds it in front of himself before diving into Hermione’s mind. A second or two later he pulls out and vomits. He vanishes the bin and contents.

“Worked all right.” Harry cringes out.

Luna conjures him a glass of water which he takes. He cleans out his mouth and then vanishes the glass.

“What just happened?” Hermione asks, concerned for her new friend.

“I tried to read your mind. Anyone that does so now will get violently ill, if not worse. If I had stayed in there for any reasonable amount of time I’d lose my own mind.” Harry explains.

“Okay. So can you tell me more about your past? I saw a bit of our friendship but what about later? When did I die? What happened to you and Luna? Can I see some more memories?” Hermione rambles out her questions.

Luna and Harry share a sad look but settle in to chat. Harry sits opposite them, their feet resting together.

“Hermione, you were my first true love. And I was yours. Until Luna, you were my only love.” Harry states sadly.

“Oh” Hermione breaths out.

She awkwardly breaks eye contact and stares at their feet, blushing all the way down her neck. Harry brings his hands to his face and wipes away tears. 

“But- Luna?” Hermione asks, wondering where she will fit in with Harry and Luna.

“We are soul bound. From the moment we performed the ritual, we shall be entwined in eternity. In Life, in death, and beyond. Even whatever our molecules of our bodies end up as will be attracted towards each other for the rest of time.” (Luna)

“That’s serious. But why did you two bond if Harry was in love with me?” Hermione asks trying to get a proper answer to her last question.

“I didn’t know until it was much too late.” Harry states sadly.

Harry looks to luna and they share another sad look.

“Not until you died did the magic break. And then I knew. I knew how much I loved you and you loved me.” Harry continues.

“You’re the reason we bonded Hermione. My family’s library stretches back eons including some of the most wonderful magics to have ever existed. We have much Fae blood in our history. As such we can, to an extent, manipulate time, see the future, and stuff like that. I had suffered an injury that left me nearly a muggle at the time. Permanently. This was decades after you died, ‘Mione. I couldn’t perform the spells, enchantments, and the final ritual needed to come back. Harry couldn’t use the magics of my family unless he was family. And I don’t mean by marriage. Had to be family. Had to bind our souls.” Luna explains in a surprisingly grounded voice while squeezing Hermione’s hands tight.

“So you bound your souls together- to come back in time- and save- me?” Hermione asks her question between deep breaths, on the verge of breaking down. 

“You.” Harry states, staring into her eyes.

“Among others. Mostly you.” Luna adds.

“You bound yourselves together, without knowing if you two would be able to love each other- for me?” Hermione asks, nearly in tears.

“Oh no, we love each other. We spent, what, fifty years together? The bonding ritual is impossible to perform without a long, deep, and mutual love. We would have died otherwise.” Luna explains, back to her airy voice.

“Fifty years from your death, Hermione. The last forty of which we lived in near isolation where we spent all our time either having sex or learning. Well it was a little longer technically as we had to time it to the solstice and the magic that kept us apart took a week or two to unravel wholly.” Harry explains.

“What magic kept us apart?” Hermione asks in a deathly quiet and deep whisper.  
A fancy love potion. Alchemy. The only branch of magic that could create such a geas to forever keep us apart.” Harry explains sadly.

“I was raped?” Hermione asks, again on the verge of tears.

“Unfortunately. From your teens until you died.” Luna confirms.

Hermione does finally break down and cry. Luna squeezes Hermione tight and presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

“From what I’ve read there are only a handful of practicing Alchemy masters in the world, let alone Great Britain.” Hermione, even in tears, manages to ask relevant questions.

“You are correct.” Luna confirms.

“And one is the headmaster of the school you two will be arriving at soon.” Harry adds.

“Wait what about you?” Hermione quickly asks.

“I missed the cutoff by a few months. I’ll be joining you two next year.” Luna answers quickly.

Hermione gapes.

Not a moment later the announcement comes on letting them know they will be at school soon. Luna stands and pulls Hermione into a warm embrace before vanishing. Harry taps his wand on Ron’s head to clear him of the draught he was under.

“Wake up Ronald! We’re almost at Hogwarts. We need to change into our cloaks!” Harry shouts in a cross between a shrill Hermione and a normal Molly.

“I’ll go change in the bathroom.” Hermione mutters and then does.

“Whazzit?” Ron grumbles.

“We’re almost there Ronald. Cloaks on, now!” Harry adds with a bit of a yell.

Hermione leaves the boys to change. Not that changing would show much of her own skin as she’s already wearing her uniform. Plus Harry already saw her bare stomach and legs. But it’s obviously improper for girls to be in the same room as boys when they pull a sweater on over their shirts and then cloaks on over all that. In the bathroom though she does give herself a once over before donning the cloak. By the time she returns Ron has his uniform on and is dragging his own cloak out while Harry is sitting quietly, ready to go.

Hermione then Harry and finally Ron are sorted into Gryffindor. Harry sits next to her instead of Ron, giving her knee a little squeeze over her cloak and skirt. Dumbledore’s twinkly eyes of legillimancy bore into Harry’s fake memories and thoughts he has crafted from pensive memories. When they eventually end up in the dorm room Harry unpacks and appears to fall asleep with the other boys. But as soon as he is ensconced in his four poster bed he shifts into his trunk and swaps out with his golem. He walks through the arch into the open arms of his Luna. They quickly strip down and snuggle into a tight spoon, hands joined over Luna’s heart.

They wake early thanks to a simple timer spell on their pillow. Harry pulls on underwear and a T shirt, ready to swap back to Hogwarts. In the dorm he showers, brushes his teeth, and finishes his toiletry routine. In the Great Hall, he is joined by Hermione who found a note on her pillow telling her to maintain a normal distance but to sit with him at breakfast. Harry waves his hand, putting up a version of the Muffliato spell. Instead of buzzing it replays conversations from a memory of choice.

“We can talk now, Hermione.” Harry states flatly.

“You and Luna are soul bonded. You’re from a past future, she has seen that future. Oh and we did some illegal ritual magic yesterday.” Hermione states.

“Yep. You have not gone insane either.” Harry confirms.

Hermione giggles a bit and grabs some food. She eats until she’s much less hungry and then returns to asking questions.

“When do you start teaching me advanced magic?” Hermione asks.

“A couple steps before we get to learning, ‘Mione. We need to get you an alibi by way of another ritual. Then you’re gonna get a couple demonstrations as to what we can do. Then we’re going to run you through all the theory you would learn at Hogwarts in a couple weeks to get you up to speed.” Harry explains.

“Oh. I was hoping to dive right into something.” Hermione says a bit dejected.

“’Mione, of course you’re diving right into things. Here. Read this.” Harry says.

He hands her a book with a special cover.

“It has a special cover Luna and I created over the summer that houses a rather ingenious bit of magic. Pandora- Luna’s mother- was the one that actually came up with the method to tie it all together. Er- at least he basics of the magic. There is a combination of spells and runes that make it appear as whatever book is expected. Tap your wand at the center. It will tie into your magic so if there are different expectations or no expectations at all, it won’t show two different books or a blank cover. Instead it will use your magic and mind to arbitrate what it should appear as. I’m currently forcing it to appear as Hogwarts A History. Something you would have reasonably lent me after the train ride.” (Harry)

“Wow that’s incredible! You’ll have to show me how you created it!” Hermione says with a wide smile and amazed look.

“Of course. Just in time. Ritual first, then we can spend a lot more time learning. We’ve got a few enchanted objects that will let you skip a lot of deathly boring school assignments provided you actually know the information.” Harry explains.

“But that’s cheating!” Hermione says with a bit of outrage.

“You know the material, why spend hours regurgitating it so teachers can grade you? We have so much more interesting and important things for you to learn than astronomy or converting needles to matches or matches to needles or whatever it was.” Harry says convincingly. 

Hermione sits on the information, hesitant to do anything that might not be academically honest. Just then Ron sits down next to Harry. As he does, Harry brings down the spells and immediately switches to chatting about inane drivel. Harry makes sure to get lost with Ron for their first Transfiguration class. He can’t resist winking at the cat on the desk as they stumble in a few minutes late. McGonagall’s transformation startles everyone, even getting a lovely fake startle from Harry. Although her glare seems just a tad softer than he remembers. Hermione, on her own merits manages to make the transfiguration perfect first. A little while later Harry lazily follows her lead and produces a passable needle from a match.

Hermione sees Harry slip a note in her bag during lunch. She hurriedly eats and excuses herself to the loo. Once in private she follows his instructions and heads to a secret passageway and waits. Harry joins her a few minutes later. It’s tight in there so he’s pushed up close to Hermione.

“Have you read the book?” Harry asks quietly.

“First two chapters. Still not sure how you expect me to imbue autonomy upon a rock.” Hermione whispers back.

Hermione’s pulse is racing with Harry so close. His warm breath and the hand on her hip are exciting her immensely.

“It’s a lot like animation magics you’d learn in your sixth year but different. Instead of making an inanimate object do something, you’re sharing a piece of yourself with the object so it does what you would normally do. Really all you need to bulk up on is safety. This spell can go quite wrong if you’re not sure about it. I wish Luna were here. She can teach these types of spells better than I can. Basically you need to always make sure to make a copy, not to actually imbue an original piece of your personality into the object.” Harry explains.

“I see. And you have a method of practicing this?” Hermione asks.

“My method is not ideal. You will try the spell and get a feel for it while I monitor you and make sure you don’t mess up. If you consent I could slip into your mind and make sure you don’t do anything harmful.” Harry explains.

“When?” Hermione questions.

“Tonight. I’ll lend you something to help you sneak out.” Harry says.

Hermione is wrapped up in a hug before she can protest about breaking curfew. Harry presses a kiss to her forehead and then slips away, leaving a speechless Hermione.

“Shite. I can see why I fell in love with him. Our minds are so well matched.” Hermione says to herself.

They have more classes where Harry stealthily maintains a friendly distance but somehow also manages to give her a bit of physical touch. A squeeze here a touch there. Evening comes and they’re all gathered in the common room.

Harry plays a few games of Gobstones and Chess interspersed with school work. Eventually he retires to bed with the rest of his year. Hermione does as well and takes a sheet of parchment that Harry surreptitiously gave her. As soon as Harry’s monitoring charms reveal the common room is empty, Harry sends Hermione a message on the parchment.

Hermione pulls on the invisibility cloak she found on her bed and quietly pads down the stairs. She nearly squeaks when Harry grabs her arm. Disillusioned, Harry guides Hermione out of the common room and brings her up to the Room of Requirement. 

Harry has already made his way up to the room once that day for the diadem. Once it’s remanded to Luna, they only have the one in Nagini left to destroy. Harry brings Hermione into the Room of Lost Things. He found a rock earlier in the day too and cleared some space for them to work.

“It’s all junk. Sort of. If you sorted everything in here I bet you could find some amazing books with only mild stains or scribbles in. First editions of everything. There’s plenty of brooms in here that are damaged beyond what a student could repair. With a little money they probably would out strip most of the school brooms. Or at least be more stable.” Harry explains as he stands behind an amazed Hermione.

Hermione doesn’t answer. So Harry grabs a usable broom and mounts it. Hermione reluctantly slides on in front of him, shivering as his arm wraps around her waist. He makes sure Hermione’s first broom ride is memorable and not terrifying. He eases them into the air and gives her a nice tour of the room before returning to their starting point.

“The ritual is easy, Hermione. You’ve read the information, prepared everything. You’re ready to go. You’ll only fail if you don’t have conviction. Assume you succeed and you will. Have doubts and you will fail.” Harry explains, trying to reassure her as much as possible.

Hermione slices her hand and fills a bowl. Harry gives her back a gentle rub for the pain before stepping back and letting her work. Hermione paints the runes exactly as Harry showed her. None are terribly complicated but they need to be perfect. She’s a little weirded out painting in her own blood but pushes forward. Once she’s ready she starts chanting and channeling her magic and intent into the ritual.

Hermione falls backward into Harry’s waiting arms when the ritual hits the zenith. She continues chanting and channeling until the ritual completes and there is an identical Hermione standing at the center of the circle.

“Wow that was intense. Worked though.” Hermione says as Harry lets her down onto the ground. He lays her back.

Harry summons his true wand and waves it over the two Hermiones. He does a few checks and determines the ritual went perfectly.

“You did well, Hermione. We’re going to rest for a bit and then you will work on controlling your new golem.” Harry states.

He has the room make a bed for them and then carries Hermione up and onto it. He shifts down to the kitchens and grabs her some snacks before climbing in bed with her. It’s obviously not as intimate as his cuddles with Luna but it’s the most Hermione has ever been with another person excluding her parents. She relaxes and her head lolls onto Harry’s shoulder. They both enjoy the contact, especially when Harry starts feeding her.

Once Hermione has her strength back Harry ditches the bed and they walk to the creepily motionless golem. Harry stand behind Hermione. With consent Harry slips into her active mind and monitors as she imbues characteristics of herself upon the golem. Little things at first like how to walk, stand, sit, and eat. Then they work on more complicated things like how to shower, brush teeth, and use the toilet.

Harry has her immobilize the golem before he disguises it with several spells. As soon as Hermione is back in bed and asleep Harry shifts into his trunk, walks through his veil, and then falls into Luna’s waiting arms. She’s exhausted from having to stay up so late thanks to their bond. Harry strips down as fast as possible and curls behind his love.

Over the next few nights they spend up to four hours at a time working on the Golem. Once Hermione manages to deal with taking notes, speaking through the golem, and retrieving memories from it remotely do they test it during the day. Their first test is during History of Magic. Hermione manages the roll call easily and the Golem switches to faking note taking without any issue. That leaves Harry and Hermione alone and untraced for quite a while as they have a free period after.

Harry brings Hermione through his veil and introduces her into The Rookery. Pandora and Xeno give Hermione loving hugs and give her the tour. Hermione is shocked by the Dirigible Plum bush. Fruit floating upside down is a bit startling.

They then shift Hermione to an isolated part of the world, some boiling hot desert. But it’s full of sand and nothing else. Hermione is placed under several wards so she’s not too hot and won’t get hurt by any of their magic. Luna and Harry step apart and demonstrate some incredibly impressive and dangerous battle magic. They then expend a decent amount of power making craters in the ground and then fixing them.

They take down the wards and bring her back to The Rookery. The next step is getting Hermione to stress and exercise her magic. They give her a potion to make her core a bit unstable which will extend the amount of time she can exercise and improve her core. Lunch happens at The Rookery and Hermione is introduced into meals without meat.

They slip back to Hogwarts just in time for the next class. Harry squeezes her leg just before she’s about to perform a spell. She stops and only waves her wand and says the incantation. No magic. Harry does the actual spell wandlessly. He then leans into her.

“No magic for a little while. I’ll handle anything you need to do.” Harry whispers into her ear.

Hermione stiffens and makes sure she doesn’t try anything. They don’t even spend any time working on golems for a whole week. No magic at all. Finally Harry lets Hermione start back with some incredibly simple spells before they go back to golem work.

Hermione gets good at adding programming to the golem. Not just faking note taking but actually taking notes. Unfortunately it can’t do magic but it turns out Charms and Transfiguration are the only two classes that are practical for first years. Harry engineers a timetable change so those two classes are back to back. That way their golems can handle almost everything.

Harry’s iniation into Quidditch goes exactly as planned. Hermione actually has a halfway decent go of her first (solo) time on a broom thanks to Harry taking her up before. That and the fact that she knows that magic cares about things like intent and conviction rather than incantation.

That evening, Malfoy does challenge Harry and Malfoy to a duel. Harry makes sure it’s actually him when that happens so he can invoke the ancient family magics and make it official. When Harry and Ron are caught, they get detention but Harry gets an unassailable debt from House Malfoy. Plus they get to meet Fluffy.

Hermione’s birthday is a lovely day. There are no practical classes so they leave the moment they wake up for The Rookery. Pandora and Xeno have Hermione’s favorite meals ready to go along with a few foods they had to venture into the muggle world for. They spend the morning playing a couple outdoor games but it gets chilly soon enough. Lunch is a quick affair, basically just a snack.

They spend the afternoon reading books in pajamas snuggled up on a couch. As the evening grows closer, Hermione gets snuggled closer and closer to her friends. She ends up in Luna’s arms, reading her book. Harry shifts closer and hauls Hermione and Luna’s legs onto his lap. By the time dinner comes they’re lounging side by side on an expanded sofa. Hermione is even asleep. Harry and Luna wake her and drag her up.

A disoriented Hermione is presented with a wrapped present. She blinks a few times and starts ripping at the paper. Inside is a conjured box with three side by side books. Each is on a different subject. All essentially introductory books but way past the level of NEWT students. Next up is Luna’s gift. Not to be outdone in quantity, there are three identical notebooks. Still a little bleary eyed, Hermione yelps when Luna slices her hand and drips blood onto the books.

“There! Bound to your blood. Only you can ever open these, let alone read them.” Luna says cheerily.

“Can you read them?” Hermione asks.

“Nope. They’re all yours. We can get you more for group work but for now those are all yours.” Luna responds with a smile.

Pandora and Xeno present Hermione with several enchanted book covers like the one Harry gave her but improved so they fit any book. Dinner is ready soon enough. Pandora shifted to Hermione’s parent’s home and managed to charm them enough to get Hermione’s favorite food.

After dinner they return to their group cuddle, parents included this time. They turn on the TV and Hermione is shocked. Usually they keep the muggle electronics under a notice-me-not charm so that wizarding guest don’t notice.

“How did you-?” Hermione spits out.

Luna and Hermione both give Hermione exaggerated knowing looks. She quiets down knowing she will get the explanation eventually. They just settle in for some Doctor Who episodes that Hermione specifically selects. But it’s only a few episodes before the younger contingent is sleepy. Harry scoops up a tired Hermione and carries her up to their bedroom. They settle her in the bed before joining her on either side. Luna and Harry join hands over Hermione’s heart before closing their eyes and going to sleep.

Hermione wakes to warmth. From everywhere. She’s used to a blanket on top but this morning there are distinct warm pressures on either side of her body. When she cracks her eyes she finds Harry and Luna snuggled into her. For a second she freaks out but when her mind completely recovers she smile and relaxes herself into their arms.

On her way to waking Luna pushes forward and Hermione is suddenly on her side and spooned tightly. Harry snuggles forward into the change, Hermione’s hug comes to rest under his head. She wills herself to relax. Less than three months and she has gone from a friendless nerd to a nerdy girl with two wonderful friends.

“Morning Hermione.” Luna says sleepily.

Before Hermione can respond Luna presses a kiss to the back of Luna’s neck. Instead she just whimpers.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Harry asks, also with a bit of a sleepy husk.

“You two were- are- amazing. Can we stay in bed for a bit? This is the most lovely feeling.” Hermione mumbles out.

Luna and Harry mumble their agreement. Hermione is cuddled tightly. Nearly an hour passes when Harry suddenly shoots up.

“Girls! I’m getting my Nimbus today!” Harry yells excitedly.

“Huh?” Hermione grunts.

“Racing broom. Quidditch.” Luna summarizes before Harry can explain in detail.

They all head down for breakfast. It’s a quiet morning as it was a late night. They drop Hermione off at Hogwarts before returning home for a moment to shower together. They make it back to Hogwarts just in time for the owl post. The broom is so tightly wrapped it’s obvious what it is. The entire hall alights with murmured rumors. Even though everyone knows it’s a broom Harry doesn’t open it until he is out of the hall.

That evening Harry has his first quidditch lesson. Despite knowing how to play the game like an expert he enjoys the evening. The next morning though Harry and Luna realize they forgot to give Hermione a gift. So they swap her with her golem and whisk her home.

“We forgot to give you something.” Harry says apologetically.

“It’s that enchanted object we mentioned on the train so you never have to actually write essays.” Luna breaks the surprise.

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls out a decent sized stone tablet covered in runes. He places a parchment on top and concentrates on one of the essays he needs to do. A moment later he sets the stone down and unfurls the scroll. It’s covered in ink with a perfectly written essay. Hermione grabs it and looks it over.

“Shite, you weren’t kidding. This is perfect. It sounds like you. Looks like your handwriting. It’s incredible.” Hermione murmurs as she examines it.

“Yep. Plus it’s not cheating. It just skips the hand cramps, ink smudges, and wasted time.” Harry tacks on.

Hermione takes the stone and a fresh parchment and tries for herself. She’s shocked when it comes out identical to the one she already wrote manually.

“Gotta be careful though, ‘Mione. If you ask it for an essay on why sky is blue that’s ten feet long it will get poetic. Way too poetic.” Harry explains.

So for the next five weeks or so they spend most of their time not at school or at least not working on menial things. Homework and essays are finished instantly. Non-practical classes, meals, and downtime are handled by the golems. So by the time Halloween rolls around Hermione has covered the first three or so years of the Hogwarts curriculum on top of a few specialty bits of magic.

The trio takes Halloween off. Well sort of. They wake up all together after a wonderful night of cuddling. It happens once a week at most but Hermione loves it every time. They don’t slip out of bed right away to get to work. Instead they cuddle for a while until they get hungry. It’s the first time Hermione slips out of bed first and uses the en-suite. Well, she tries. Usually she uses the bathroom on the way to the kitchen.

“Um, Harry, Luna, where’s the toilet?” Hermione asks, standing in the doorway.

“Uh, love, can you?” Luna mumbles to Harry.

Harry summons his wand into his hand and casts a lazy conjuring, creating a toilet in the middle of their massive shower room. It’s at an odd angle and is teal. But it’s a toilet.

“DO. NOT. FLUSH. I’ll just vanish the whole thing.” Harry warns Hermione before conjuring an actual door for her privacy.

Hermione knocks on the magic door and is let out. Harry immediately vanishes the toilet while Hermione slides back into bed.

“So why no toilet?” Hermione asks as soon as she is back in Harry and Luna’s arms.

“No need. We enchanted some medical grade steel and put them inside our bodies. Vanishes pee and poo.” Luna whispers into Hermione’s ear.

“We would get you a set but it’s incredibly intimate. Didn’t want to pressure you into anything like that.” Harry adds.

He conjures the rod they use for insertion and shows it to Hermione.

“This goes inside you where your pee comes out of. Even with our spells there’s only so much we can easily do.” Harry explains.

That puts a damper on Hermione’s enthusiasm. She does end up asking for the anal one though. Emphatically saying that she can insert it herself.

After a bit more cuddling they send Hermione back to the dorms to shower while they rinse off at home. Harry and Hermione spend the entire day actually at Hogwarts. They have practical classes plus have to deal with the troll in the evening.

In charms Seamus blows his feather up trying to levitate it. Hermione obnoxiously corrects Ron’s incantation so he insults her later. When he does complain about her to Seamus, Hermione repeats running to a toilet to cry. Until the feast Hermione swaps with her golem and hangs out with Luna alone and realizes the little blonde is just wonderful. Hermione has focused a bit heavily on Harry despite Luna’s regular cuddles and touching.

They spend mid day playing. No projects or school or anything. No worries. Luna pulls Hermione on a few death-defying broom maneuvers that Harry would have been proud to see. Hermione shows Luna her favorite muggle movie. Hermione does spend a bit of time prying information out of Luna about the past future. She’s intrigued when Luna off-handily mentions having sex with other people as a group. She doesn’t ask about it but it gets her thinking.

At Hogwarts Hermione, with the help of Harry shifting her back in place, is attacked by the troll. Quirrel yells to the feast and of course Dumbledore sends everyone to their dormitories, disregarding that the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons where the troll supposedly is. Their timing is a touch off so Hermione has to hold the troll off with a powerful shield for nearly a minute.

They stun the troll with the club and run from it. It’s hard to tell with all the various fluids from the troll and the water from the broken sinks but Harry notices this time that Ron might have pissed himself.

There’s an annoyingly long conversation with the teachers which ends when Hermione looses her temper a bit and yells that they’re covered in grime and troll snot. They’re allowed to leave and head up to the dorms. Hermione heads straight for the shower. But she doesn’t make it. Harry intercepts her halfway to the baths, fresh underwear in her hands. He shifts in, grabs her, and shifts out in a split second. Her golem is swapped in and Hermione is brought to The Rookery

Harry and Luna drag Hermione into their wet room and explain how everything works. They find her some pajamas and place them with the warmed towels. Harry conjures a door for Hermione before snuggling in with Luna. As soon as Hermione knocks to be let out, the door vanishes and their friend bounds into the bed. She’s wrapped up in limbs covered in soft pajamas before they all drift off to sleep.

They have over a week until Harry’s first quidditch match. He obviously attends Wood’s practice but isn’t concerned. He is in shape, knowledgable about the game, and he knows where the snitch will be and when. Luna slips into Hogwarts with an enchanted object hiding her from the wards. She hides under her invisibility cloak, excited to see the game.

Harry performs admirably. Obviously he wins but he does show off a bit more. The point total has to be the same so that Dumbledore can do his thing at the end of the year. He does change one minor thing and catch the snitch with his hands and not his mouth. Much less unpleasant. Although this time around was quite a bit less pleasant for Snape as Hermione knows a much more virulent flame spell. Harry enjoys the afterparty but not as much as cuddling a soft and warm Hermione in bed later that night.

Essentially nothing happens until Christmas time. Hermione heads home to spend time with her family but promises to make plans and keep up to date with her studies over the break. Harry signs up but as there’s no need for him to actually do magic he heads right for Luna and stays there with only one exception.

That exception is the Mirror of Erised. On Christmas evening Harry shifts back to Hogwarts and stumbles upon the mirror in the fake cloak that Dumbledore gave him. This time around he has a much more amusing view. He- well, she as Harry is in his female form-, Luna, Hermione, and a few other girls are curled up in bed. They’re all older and clearly naked under the sheets. A few of them are pregnant, others are their normal selves. The best part is none of them have any cursed scars on their bodies. On his third night of exploration, Harry has to project his original image of his dead ancestors to Dumbledore’s legillimancy probes. 

The actual holiday is quite pleasant. Hermione convinces her parents to come spend Christmas day with the Lovegoods. It’s a bit finicky as they have to maintain appearances. But instead of setting up a visit to The Rookery, they head to the Granger’s home. There’s a little snow on the ground. All three children go out and play in the snow before a wonderful dinner. Hermione’s parents are absolutely thrilled to see her daughter having so much fun.

Hermione does end up spending most of her time with her parents but does make it over to The Rookery. It’s usually mid-day when her parents are working or they have nothing planned. Other than making sure Hermione is exercising her magic, Harry and Luna don’t have any concrete plans. They often spend time playing like children should.

When they return to Hogwarts. Well, Hermione returns on the train for appearances. Really it’s just her golem as eight hours on a train by herself sounds horrendous. She spends her free time working on a little practical magic with her friends. It’s obviously not even remotely at the level of Harry or Hermione, but much more interesting than anything at Hogwarts.

In bed that night she just casually sends a ping to Harry through a pair of enchanted objects. A moment later Harry appears next to her and swaps her out for her golem. She happily snuggles in Luna’s soft and fluffy bed, surrounded by warmth and love.

The trio returns to their usual schedule. The only time Harry and Hermione spend at Hogwarts is when they need to do magic. And that’s managed tightly. Hermione does spend at least one night a week sleeping at The Rookery but limits it to once a week so she doesn’t become addicted to it.

On Feburary Thirteenth, Hermione gets a buzz from her enchanted stone. She sends back her own letting Harry know she’s dressed and okay with being picked up. Harry escorts her through their linked arches into Luna’s bedroom. There they have setup fairy light all over. Luna is sitting with crossed legs on her bed. She’s wearing Ravenclaw’s tiara. Oh and there’s a cake with candles sitting in the middle of the bed.

“It’s your birthday? I’m so sorry! I had no idea!” Hermione exclaims.

She carefully avoids josteling the cake when she crawls to hug Luna.

“It’s okay ‘Mione. I don’t accept birthday gifts anyways. I actually give gifts out.” Luna whispers to Hermione as they hug.

Hermione cocks her head, confused. But she shrugs and smiles, accepting Luna’s occasional oddities. The three friends settle down around the cake and wait for Luna to blow out the candles. She looks up and gives Harry and Hermione lovely smiles. The cake itself is actually tiny. Hermione finds out why when she digs in with a fork. It’s incredibly dense chocolate mousse. Even only a few inches in diameter the three barely manage to finish it. Harry gets rid of the plates and utensils while Luna grabs her presents for her friends.

She hands Harry a beautifully engraved wooden box. The runes don’t have an exact magical purpose. Instead she performed a few ancient rites on the box and it’s contents so they are imbued with a bit of her love. Harry opens the box to find a beautiful necklace. He sighs heavily and gives Luna a wonderful smile before scooting over to her. He leans in and gives her an intimate kiss.

“Thank you my love.” Harry whispers.

Hermione is a bit confused as the necklace is more for a girl than a boy but she holds her questions, not wanting to interrupt the moment. They shift apart and settle back into their triangle. Luna fetches another small box, similarly blessed. Hermione opens it to find an enchanted stone with so much magic she can feel it. Luna answers when Hermione gives her a questioning look.

“You no longer need to have Harry come get you. It’s pulsing as it’s waiting for your blood. Here-” Luna explains partially.

Luna grabs a blade from her bedside table and slices into Hermione’s hand. The blood seeps into the stone and the magic settles, happy it has an owner now.

“You can channel your magic into that and it will bring you into the chamber in Harry’s trunk. You already know what else to do.” Luna continues her explanation.

“You’re trusting me with this? With your home and your lives?” Hermione asks quietly.

Luna smiles and nods. Harry does the same. Hermione shuffles between her friends and they move to her, wrapping her up in a warm hug. Soon they snuggle under the covers, Luna centered as it’s her birthday. Hermione snuggles into Luna’s side, head resting on her shoulder. Harry does the same. The trio drifts off quickly after the blankets are levitated onto their bodies.

A week later Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch team go up against Hufflepuff. The day before Harry spends some time in a pensive reviewing the game so it has the exact same outcome. And it does come out exactly the same.

Over two months of time passes. They have a fairly set routine to manage their golems, classes, physical and magical exercises, and of course learning. Actual learning. Hermione gets a little anxious about prepping for exams but Harry and Luna banish that from her.

First they drag her into the pensive and show her the actual exam from Harry’s eyes. They then test that their golems will be able to complete the written portions without issue. It takes Hermione a bit longer to figure out the detailed programming of an entire exam but she does. Then, to avoid disturbing the primary timeline, Luna manages to procure Hermione’s test answers from the first time around. Luna’s memories are a mix of her own and from a third point of view. The Goddess of Time wove in everything she ever might need this time around and it turns out Hermione’s exam responses were included.

Hermione acquiesces to their plan. She already didn’t want to take the test after seeing how simple it was and how much of a hard time she would have making sure not to give way too advanced answers. But it was the success of the actual implementation was what made her agree.

At the end of Easter break, Harry does make sure they are at Hogwarts for Norbert hatching. Harry didn’t want Hermione, or an invisible Luna to miss out watching a dragon hatch. He nearly has to stun Luna when he feels her wanting to come play with the baby dragon.

On schedule, they make sure Ron gets bitten and then delays going to the hospital so he is in quite a bit of pain. Harry and Hermione (with Neville) have a ton of fun getting the dragon out to Charlie’s Friends, especially knowing that their detentions would be served by their golems.

When they have the detention in the Forbidden Forest, Harry actually shifts to Hogwarts and fills several vials of unwillingly given unicorn blood. They’d never use it themselves but the chance to get such a substance without having to actually kill such a creature was an invaluable opportunity.

On the day of the last exams, Harry and Hermione return to the castle in the evening. They spend their time relaxing, playing games with their house mates. Nothing exciting.

The real excitement comes when a resplendent Luna arrives at Hogwarts later that evening. She is covered in runes all over her skin that almost glow yet don’t emit light. A simple pure white robe is draped over her body. Silver enchanted jewelry hang from her neck, wrists, and ankles. She has a box with potions, brushes, and a few enchanted objects. They meet her for a moment inside the secret compartment in Harry’s trunk. 

“Hello Hermione, Harry. I am undetectable to every ward on the castle. I have also wedged open our bond. The ritual will only last a few hours but it should be long enough.” Luna explains airily but with just a hint of pain.

They don’t touch her as that could break the magic she is under and foil their plans. Luna becomes invisible, summoning her cloak. Harry grabs Ron to meet up with Hermione down in the common room. Hermione has to jinx Neville again. Regretful but necessary.

Luna stays hidden under her cloak of death. The ‘golden trio’ ends up at the door to Fluffy, finding a spelled harp keeping him asleep. Luna meanwhile splits off and finds a chamber above the room holding the Mirror of Erised and sets up for her part.

Luna is the only variation in the original set of events. They pass the Devil’s Snare easily. Harry catches the flying key. Ron plays the exact same game of chess, getting knocked knocked unconscious. Harry and Hermione pass a dead troll and end up in Snape’s logic-potion test. Hermione fakes taking her time, having already wandlessly cast detection charms on the potions and verified that it’s exactly the same as before. Harry takes the potion and continues on while Hermione heads back to get Ron help.

Harry and Quirrel, and then Voldemort spar verbally. Harry is forced to retrieve the stone. It still works as Harry has no plan to use the stone itself. He uses an enchanted stone in his pocket to swap the stone with a fake Luna has in the room above. Quirrelmort and Harry fight, ending when Harry’s blood burns Voldemort and thus Quirrel. Harry passes out as Voldemort’s wraith leaves.

In the room above Luna begins her next ritual. She stands with her arms open wide, face hidden under the veil of death’s cloak. In one hand she holds a stone egg pulsing with magic. She tosses the cloak’s hood back and it fades away. Voldemort’s disembodied wraith comes up in front of her and she snatches it with a glowing hand.

“As a friend of Death, I hold thee!” Luna says in a monotone between her chanting. 

She continues the ritual, moving it along with her magic and her changint. 

“As a friend of Death, I bind thee!” Luna says, still monotone.

The egg flashes and Voldemort is bound to their will, stone no longer pulsing with unfinished magic. Luna releases the wraith to flee knowing they have total control over him now while all he will have known is pain. Luna stows the egg in a special box. She cleans up the ritual and heads home by way of the arch. The moment she steps into her bedroom, she falls flat on her face, joining Harry in unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Hermione is being held by McGonagall. Hours pass as she’s interrogated by Dumbledore and other teachers. Finally she’s allowed to return to her dormitory and she flops onto the bed. She channels magic into her totem, arriving in the trunk and swapping for her golem. She trips and falls on top of Luna when she walks through the arch.

“Bloody hell. That hurt.” Hermione mumbles. She picks up Luna’s body with only a little struggle as she has been working out with her friends. She tucks into bed with Luna, deciding tonight is the time she’s going to try wrapping her body around Luna’s. She snuggles into the younger girl and holds her tight.

In the morning Hermione stretches out while Luna stays motionless. Hermione is about to panic but finds a note on the bedside table addressed to her.

‘Hermione, I will be out of commission for a while. Beyond the fact that Harry and I are soul bound, I exerted a massive amount of magical energy performing several rituals. Feel free to cuddle with me or Harry. Well, probably with me as Harry will be under Pomfrey’s care.  
-Love, your Luna.’

Hermione smiles and snuggles back into her blonde friend for most of the morning. Her golem spends time reading, and occasionally sitting with Ron and Harry. Pandora brings her lunch in bed and looks over her sleeping daughter. Xeno comes by with a couple books for Hermione. Eventually she returns to Hogwarts and spends some time next to Harry’s bed in the hospital. Days pass until Harry comes out of a coma. He touches the side of Hermione’s face when he does and finds it’s the real her.

“I’ll be okay. Can you go take care of Luna for a bit? She’s awake but exhausted.” Harry whispers to Hermione.

She nods back and vanishes, teleporting to the trunk. When she walks into the bedroom, she finds Luna is about to stand up. Hermione catches the younger girl when she falls. Hermione shuffles Luna back under the covers and cuddles her.

“Oh my that took a lot out of us.” Luna complains, free of her usual airiness.

“What did you do?” Hermione questions.

They obviously had planned the night thoroughly but were light on the details of Luna’s plans.

“Well no force can break mine and Harry’s bond. But with enough energy we can temporarily be separated. We knew he would be knocked unconscious before we were ready to leave so we had to do this.” Luna explains.

“So you would have gone unconscious as well?” Hermione asks.

“Exactly. We wake simultaneously, we sleep simultaneously. We even dream together. It’s usually quite nice. But on occasion annoying. So I used a ritual of my own design to strain our bond enough that I would have a little bit of time to handle our affairs before I collapsed.” Luna explains.

Luna tries to massage her shoulders as she’s spent days in one position. Hermione gives her a sheepish look.

“Sorry about that. I probably should have placed you on your back or something.” Hermione apologizes.

Luna smiles and waves Hermione off. But she does shuck off her robe and guide Hermione’s hands to her neck and shoulders. Hermione’s a little shocked at luna’s nonchalance over nudity but follows her instructions on how to work out the kinks in her neck.

Once Luna is ready, Hermione helps the girl into the bathroom. Inside Luna lifts a leg and deftly slips her anal device back in, sighing as she’s cleaned out. She then starts the water running and pees as soon as possible. Hermione just stares before turning back into the bedroom, red with embarrassment. Luna doesn’t emerge anytime soon so Hermione checks in, finding the younger girl in the bath tub.

“Feeling better?” Hermione asks quietly.

“Much, thank you so much for your help, Hermione.” Luna responds, sounding a bit more like herself.

Luna and Hermione share a look and hold hands for a moment. They smile and break apart. Hermione leaves Luna to her bath and returns to bed. Luna returns, dry but completely naked. She picks up two boxes and climbs into bed with Hermione. She opens one box.

“This is the Philosophers stone, Hermione. Nicholas Flamel harvested a human soul and bound it to an ancient artifact called the gem of life. That way he could produce a liquid that would keep him and his wife young forever.” Luna explains calmly.

“That’s barbaric! How could he!” Hermione shouts.

Luna nods sadly. She levitates a large stone tablet over, already carved full of runes. She channels her magic into the runes and chants. As the ritual hits it’s zenith, she uses a special hammer, but with a wedge on the end instead of a flat surface. The wedge cracks the stone and a white haze floats out, dissipating into the air.

“Was that-?” Hermione whispers after the ritual completes.

“Yes, Hermione. That was a human soul. Whole and unharmed unlike Voldemort’s. They are now at rest.” Luna says softly.

Luna pushes around the remnants of the now broken stone and finds a perfect little gem, bright red like a ruby. She hands it to Hermione. There’s a pulse of magic.

“Wow that felt-” Hermione starts.

“Oh Hermione. Your magic is beautiful right now. I’ve been coming into my fey sight and you’re positively glowing. I have an idea.” Luna says excitedly.

Luna grabs a notebook and starts doing calculations. She grabs a droplet of Hermione’s blood and casts several revealing spells on it and then the gem.

“Yes, I think you will be perfect. I think we could merge this gem with your body and soul. You would get to live as long as possible, keep the people you wish alive as well, and when you eventually die, you’ll be removing such a dangerous artifact from existence.” Luna continues.

“Wow that was a bit much. Merge it with my soul? That’s possible?” Hermione questions.

“Oh yes. Merging items with souls is fairly easy. But rarely done. We considered doing it with our implants so they wouldn’t impact rituals but decided against it because we couldn’t change them after the fact.” Harry says with a smirk. 

Harry just entered the room through the arch and is smiling. He winks at the girls before heading to the bathroom to wash up after days in bed.

“But this stone isn’t made by humans. It can not be modified. But my arithmancy confirms it would work beautifully with your soul.” Luna explains.

“I’ll want to look it over and of course be involved in the design and planning of the ritual.” Hermione states.

“Obviously, ‘Mione.” Luna says with a smile.

Luna takes the gem back and places it in the box that the stone once was. She opens the other box.

“This is an interesting item. No! Don’t touch! We bound what’s left of Voldemort’s soul to this stone egg so we can control him when he returns.” Luna explains.

Luna levitates the stone and lets Hermione examine it without touching it.

“Only possible because his soul isn’t whole. I doubt even together Harry and I could bind a normal soul like this.” Luna explains. 

She returns the egg to the box. She takes the two boxes and shifts away to store them somewhere secret. She returns a moment later, still naked.

“I’m going to join Harry. We need a bit alone. Please, stay here. We’d like to cuddle with you once we’re done communing.” Luna tells Hermione.

Luna joins Harry in the bathroom. They rush into each other’s arms and meet with a heady kiss. Harry shrinks into his female form, wanting to be at the same height as Luna. They rub their skin together, enjoying the way their bond sings. Luna reaches out first with her soul and Harry meets her in the middle. Soon they’re one being separated by not much physical space. They stand there under warm water, lips locked but motionless, for minutes. Outside in the bedroom Hermione shivers as she feels a wave of love rush over her from the pair in the shower.

The bond-mates in the shower separate after a long due communion. They actually clean up and join Hermione in the bedroom. Their friend is a bit shocked when Luna returns with an equally naked girl instead of her male friend Harry.

“Who-?” Hermione starts to ask.

Harry smiles and morphs his head to his male form, along with his upper body. Hermione starts but settles down.

“I had some recessive genes which we activated. Like a metamorphmagus but better. They have limits. I don’t.” Harry explains.

She demonstrates by forming a second set of arms, then quadruples the size of her butt cheeks. She then halves the length of all her limbs and vanishes all her hair. The resulting combination causes both Luna and Hermione to break into laughter. Harry returns to her comfortable female form and jumps in bed next to Hermione.

“I spent most of a lifetime as a male, Hermione. I enjoy a little variety in my life so when we’re alone I hope you don’t mind if I look like this.” Harry says to Hermione.

“No, of course I don’t.” Hermione says with a gentle smile.

Harry and Luna pull sundresses over their heads and drag Hermione down to the kitchen to grab some food. They’re all pretty hungry so the meal is silent. Once they’re all done Pandora checks to see if their mission went as planned. She is happy to hear it went perfectly.

The trio returns to their bedroom and freshens the sheets. Harry and Luna undress without pause and slip under the covers. Hermione hesitates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect another chapter for a little bit. I'm reworking yr 2/3. I had combined them into a very short section. Very little detail or fun. Fleshing them out quite a bit now.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second year

The end of first year comes along with unsurprising exam results and a boring train ride home. Harry hugs Hermione goodbye, letting her run and greet her parents. Actually, their golems handle all that. Hermione only actually returns to her parents after the car ride. She has a wonderful dinner with her parents, telling them about as much as she can. Once she’s in bed she activates her totem and swaps with her golem, using her newly made hidden compartment in her trunk. She steps into Luna and Harry’s bedroom. They’re already naked and in bed so Hermione strips down mostly and joins them.

“I feel so shitty lying to them.” Hermione says during a gap in tears and sobs.

“Hermione, how do you feel about human experimentation?” Harry asks.

“Huh?” Hermione asks, her sobbing stopping.

“We’ve never run rituals on muggles before. Especially ones we care about. Would you be totally against borrowing some convicted murderers and rapists from muggle prisons and testing rituals on them?” Harry asks, a cringe on her face, waiting for the slap.

“Ask me in the morning. But for now, do you have any of those enchanted implants for my butt? Otherwise I need to use the loo.” Hermione says.

Harry nods. She leans waves it over from atop a bureau. She sterilizes both the device and both of Hermione’s hands. Hermione examines the item before picking it up. She slips her hand down, under her panties, and positions it in place. She gathers a bit of courage and pushes it inside herself.

Immediately her bowels are cleaned and she sighs. She carefully removes her hand. Harry grasps it and cleans it magically.

“Apparently I was a little bloated. Nice that’s gone too.” Hermione comments.

Harry and Luna just smile before pulling their bed partner into a warm cuddle before they drift off.

In the morning Harry and Luna give Hermione a box of scrolls full of information for her to learn. She’s going to be spending the summer mostly with her parents but needs to keep learning. Harry and Luna modified their homework generator to put information to paper in a more generic fashion.

When Hermione is at her home, she works on runes, potions, and alchemy. When she’s at The Rookery and can use magic she enchants and practices active magic, wanded and wandless. Every week Luna and Harry show up for a family dinner with Hermione’s parents. They do the same at The Rookery, also once a week.

Around the solstice, Hermione gets permission to spend a longer stretch time at the Rookery. In reality, they slip off to a long forgotten property belonging to a Potter ancestor. Gringotts, Ministry, Muggles. No one knows it exists other than Harry and Luna. And now Hermione.

The first step of the preparation is to remove everything from their bodies. Harry stays female so Hermione is more comfortable. Clothes first. Wands are stowed in a beautiful box. All jewelry as well. The next step is removing their implants. They let Hermione head to the bathroom to deal with hers, knowing she can dispel the enchantments and then vanish the remaining material.

When Hermione comes out she finds Harry on her back on a sofa, legs spread wide, with a speculum hanging out of her vagina. Luna conjures and sterilizes the tool they use. Hermione watches, enraptured, as Luna slides it into Harry. Once inside, the device attaches to the tool so Luna can remove it. Hermione jumps on Harry, hugging her tight as she starts to experience the uncomfortable feelings that were only delayed.

Once Harry’s other implant is out, she switches with Luna and repeats the process. Finally they step into the ritual chambers where they will remain for a week. They bring the chest with all their food, tools, ingredients for the rituals, and muggle books.

Inside they seal the doors and start unpacking. Hermione watches Harry and Luna move fluidly and slowly as they lift various potions, focusing ingredients, and blades to shelves. Food is unpacked next. There’s a specially enchanted area to keep it from spoiling. Most of the food is raw. Fruits, vegetables, nuts, and grains. They have a few items like nut-butter and hummus that are technically modified and not raw but they’re close enough to raw it won’t be an issue for the rituals.

They have three rituals and three people. They could focus around other numbers but they keep it around three, one of the most magically powerful numbers. So for three days and three nights the trio works through various preparation exercises. They wash each other in specially cleaned water. They eat together, sometimes feeding each other. When they relax and read they arrange themselves in certain shapes, occasionally ending up with each other’s feet a touch close to their face for comfort. Each thing they do is accompanied with whispers carrying magical intent. Finally the summer solstice arrives. They gather on equidistant points on a runic circle and begin chanting.

First up is a power ritual. Using a blood blade they each slice their palms and let their blood flow into a bowl. They paint runes on each other’s naked skin with their combined blood. Fingers only of course as anything else would interfere. Certain focusing ingredients are placed in the circle along with potions poured into certain depressions in the floor. The chanting picks up in speed, intensity, and volume. All of a sudden the blood runes flash with magic and light, dissolving into their bodies. They collapse to each other, barely able to stay standing. The three girls hold each other up until they’re ready to continue. Another set of blood runes, another rising chant resulting in a flash of magic and light. This ritual enhances their bodies. Physical strength, senses, speed, and agility all improved immensely.

Finally they start on a ritual of their own design. Harry and Luna gently lay Hermione down on her back facing true North. Her eyes are closed and hands clasped over her stomach. Her ritual partners start drawing runes over her chest and body. Small and intricate runes centered above her sternum with larger focusing runes over the rest of her body. Luna fetches an intricately carved box. She opens it revealing a tiny red gem pulsing with magic upon a velvet bed.

“I, Luna Celeste Lovegood, Friend of Death, Seer of Time, beholder of the gem of Life bestow this gift upon my friend Hermione Jean Granger.” Luna intones in her ritual voice.

“I, Harry James Potter, Friend of Death, give power to help my friend Hermione Jean Granger accept the gift of Life.” Harry says, also loudly and in monotone.

Luna places the gem onto Hermione’s chest, perfectly between where her breasts are just beginning to form.

“I, Hermione Jean Granger accept this gem and this power from my dearest friends. I vow to use these gifts and share them with anyone who is with me. Make it so.” Hermione says in a similarly monotone voice, one she has been practicing every bit of privacy she has.

The gem sinks into her body yet never seems to pierce the skin. Luna and Harry place their hands where the gem was and chant, helping the gem merge with Hermione’s body and soul. Harry feeds raw magic into her body while Luna feeds her intent in. It finishes merging exactly at the moment of the solstice. Hermione arches into their touch before collapsing limp. Harry and Luna safely end the ritual, dispelling the excess energy and cleaning up properly. They carry Hermione to their temporary bedroom and hold the unconscious girl until she stirs.

“Did it work?” Hermione asks quietly.

“Of course it did. Did you doubt us?” Luna says with a smile.

“Never. Now that I’m merged with the opposite of the Deathly Hallows, what can I do?” Hermione asks, now grinning.

“Well the bastardized stone used a sacrificed and bound soul to produce the elixir of life. The whole transmute metals to gold is bull. That was just some fancy alchemy. Flamel found the gem and ritualistically murdered someone. He used the soul and the gem to make the stone.” Harry explains.

“We think you will be able to bestow the effects of the elixir upon others of your own volition. How, we’re not sure how yet. But- it-” Luna continues on quieter than Harry.

“It may need sex, Hermione.” Harry blurts out.

“Are you saying that having sex with me will keep you eternally young?” Hermione asks, astonished.

“Essentially. It will be closer to profound intimacy. So you will be able to share your gift with your parents without any incest.” Harry explains.

“It probably will be like when Harry and I commune with each other’s souls. We brought up sex because only recently we have had to commune without it. Only because our bodies are too young for sex have we had to improvise.” Luna explains airily.

“What about me? Will I live forever now or what?” Hermione asks.

“You and your chosen will live as long as you wish until you choose to move on from the world. You will be able to appear younger than you are at will, along with your chosen. Plus your children and your chosen’s children will probably be blessed with exceptionally long lives.” Harry continues explaining.

Hermione snuggles back into her partners to think about the implications. They simply hold her. Eventually they take turns in the bathroom before returning to bed to sleep off the rituals. In the morning they all stretch out with a bit of unnecessary rubbing against each other. At last they rise and clean up the ritual chamber and unseal the door. In the entrance area they pack up and shift home. Once they’re back at The Rookery, they hug the Lovegood parents before disappearing into their bedroom.

Luna opens a velvet lined box to show their new implants that hopefully won’t need to be removed for quite a while. They each quickly slip their anal ones in without any issue, all rather comfortable with the idea of it. Harry goes first with the intrusive insertion. This set of implants are different. Instead of a simple dimpled disc that seats itself at the bladder’s opening, these are more like the anal ones, long and thin. They have a deep groove where the bladder sphincter should come to rest. They also have a runes for flexibility so there’s essentially no chance of internal injury.

Harry lets Luna insert her implant first. There’s a slight change in the procedure. A weak conjuration fills the groove and then will vanish, letting the sphincter relax. They don’t use a long enough delay on their first try so Harry mewls and whimpers as Luna removes the tool. She pushes the speculum out and curls up in a ball.

Hermione wraps her arms around Harry and holds the other girl until she relaxes. They fix the issue for Luna and her insertion goes flawlessly. Finally, Hermione is ready to go.

“You’re sure about this, Hermione?” Harry asks for one last round of consent.

Hermione nods. Luna gets in position behind her and wraps her arms and legs around her. Harry sits down between Hermione’s spread legs and places a hand on her mound. She magically lubricates the conjured speculum and gently slides it inside Hermione. She whimpers at the intrusion but nods when Harry checks in with her. Luna pulls Hermione’s head to look at her so she doesn’t see the imposing rod. Harry again magically lubricates the rod and device before casting the delay charm. 

Harry deftly slips the rod inside Hermione’s urethra and moves it into position. She pulls the rod out as soon as she feels the magic of the conjuration collapse and the implant settle into place.   
Harry vanishes all the conjured items and scurries up Hermione’s body to hold her with Luna when the delay stops. Hermione squirms and whines until the feeling subsides into a weird sensation.

“That’ll vanish in a couple hours.” Harry explains in a whisper.

“This version definitely does feel weirder than the last.” Luna comments lazily.

“It is much larger to accommodate the vibration runes.” Harry adds.

“Vibration?” Hermione queries.

“Hermione, do you feel where the device ends? What’s right above that?” Luna asks.

“My uh- Oh shite! That- Oh!” Hermione realizes and blushes hard.

The trio curls up and snuggles into a good nap until the feelings subside. After such a ritual it’s normal to sleep for sixteen hours every day easily. So they do, really only leaving the bedroom for meals and the occasional shower. Hermione is now joining them in the shower, any shame or modesty completely gone after they were up and close with her privates.

“Hey, the thing that is in my ass, does it do more than just vanish my waste?” Hermione queries the next morning in the shower.

“Of course. We originally based it on sex toys from Magical Rome. Only added the poo-vanishing enchantments when we came across some detailed magical toilet designs.” Luna explains with her airy smile and voice.

“Once we’re older, or at least ready for that kind of stimulation we’ll show you all the details of what we created.” Harry adds.

Hermione nods in understanding before proceeding to wash Luna’s back and hair while Harry washes her own. The two born girls then team up to wash Harry’s hair and back, and then the rest of her body too.

They have a few days left before Hermione needs to be home so they pause all other work and start in on shifting. She already has read about the underlying magic and understands it. But understanding something is very different from bending space-time to your will. It is essentially the anthesis of apparition. Instead of squeezing ones self through an infinitesimal small singularity, they join space time and open a ripple that only they and their guests can pass through. Walking through a door instead of squeezing through a straw hundreds of miles long.

They start bringing Hermione through several shifts while she has spells cast on her to see and feel magic easier. The mage sight helps her understand what to do and how to try it herself. So Harry and Luna pull their wands so they can fix any issues. Hermione tries shifting herself for the first time. Only a few feet but she finds it surprisingly easy. Harry and Luna extend Hermione’s distance until she’s tried going from one end of the UK to the other. Despite not feeling tired, they make Hermione stop after she achieves that feat. They haul her up to bed and cuddle her.

The next day they start off with long jumps and then start slipping onto the continent, extending the length of each jump each time. Eventually they shift to desolate areas in China, the Americas, Australia, and several Pacific islands, all starting from The Rookery. By the end of the day Hermione feels comfortable with her new skill and shifts home to her parents, all on her own.

About two weeks later the trio is lazing around outside, taking a nice break from work. Hermione has been spending plenty of time at home with her parents working on projects and learning that doesn’t need active magic. But she has started shifting to The Rookery every night to cuddle naked with her partners.

That afternoon Harry stands up and stretches. She walks over to the small pond nearby and checks to see what’s alive in it. A few animals but not many. She waves her wand and moves the living organisms to a nearby pond, hopefully not disrupting the ecosystem much. Luna sees the end result and joins in on the work. They vanish lots of the vegetation from around the pond and then begin terraforming it into their chosen shape. 

They make it a little larger and deeper. They magically grind down several decent sized boulders into soft sand. The sand is levitated in the air while Harry dives in, naked, and places several rune stones in the ground. Once she’s out, Luna drops the sand in to line the bottom. The rune stones keep the water clean, the sand from moving around too much, and the temperature comfortable, even in the winter. They add a few finishing touches like soft moss surrounding the area and some tall plants for privacy. Soon, they have a beautiful natural swimming pool.

For a while during the peak of the summer heat, the trio spends a lot of the day in their new pool. Harry and Luna successfully use the bubblehead charm to kiss underwater. Hermione looks on with a bit of envy. They play lots of pool games, aided by their conjuration skills. They even get a couple days of rain which tops off the pool to it’s intended depth.

Near the end of the summer, Harry has to head to Privet Drive. He confirms the bars on his window exist and has an infuriating interaction with Dobby and then the Dursleys. The Weasleys come ‘rescue’ him in the flying car. Once he’s at The Burrow, Harry swaps back with his golem to avoid Molly’s screeching and Ginny’s obvious infatuation. He could stick around for some pickup Quidditch games but the threat of Molly’s smothering and having to hurl gnomes turns him off the idea.

Instead Harry and Luna play a couple one-on-one games and then spend a lot of time with Hermione to help her get accustomed to flying on a broom. They fly with her in their arms and then let her fly on her own. After much practice and help, Hermione overcomes her fear of falling off and would actually make a pretty good chaser in a casual game.

They also let Hermione work on a few independent enchantment projects. She ends up making a hair accessory to tame her bush. She adds the enchantments from Luna’s design and is very happy with her design. She also, in the vein of their implants, designs a rudimentary vibrator. Nothing fancy but a lovely vibrating shaft. Both Luna and Harry praise her on her work. Plus, when she goes to melt it down, they stop her and tell her it might come in handy.

Harry does attend the mayhem in Diagon alley as he needs to switch the diary out for a fake. He does manage to slip out from Lockhart’s graps just before the camera goes off and doesn’t end up on the front page.

When September first comes around, Harry ensures that Dobby has sealed the platform and Ron has the brilliant idea to fly the car to Hogwarts. Harry makes sure every little detail goes off without a hitch. However for the majority of the journey he swaps with his golem so he can sit invisibly next to Luna on the Express. They sit alone, both wallowing in the past and present. Eventually Harry returns to the car with a quick shift. They pass the Hogwarts wards and crash just as before. As expected Harry’s golem will be spending plenty of time in detention. 

To preserve the original time line for at least a few more years, Luna gets herself sorted into Ravenclaw and immediately starts spouting nonsense about imaginary creatures. Well, some are imaginary, others are real, but none have been discovered and written about. Almost immediately she’s excluded from any quickly forming friend groups in her year and the older students completely ignore her. But it doesn’t matter. She has already swapped for her brand new golem. Luna is up in the Room of Lost Things dancing about as she looks through the trash. Hermione joins her soon enough. Harry sticks around for a moment to compel Lockhart to spill red wine all over himself. Just for fun, of course.

They end up spending the evening sifting through thousand year old artifacts. Harry finds a wand with a core from an extinct animal. She breaks the wand open and harvests it into a phial. Luna finds a poorly enchanted tiara. Clearly an attempt to duplicate Rowena’s masterpiece that failed miserably. She removes all the magic and places it on her head. She preens when she finds a mildly broken mirror and looks herself over. Hermione finds a slightly more modern artifact. A journal from a seventh year arithmancy student clearly trying to blend (slightly) modern mathematics and science with magic. 

“Harry, Lu, could you take a look at this? I think it’s some fairly revolutionary work- er, at least the start of it.” Hermione says absent-mindedly as she reads.

Harry and Luna walk up next to her and ingest the information scribbled in the journal. It’s a bit hard to read as it’s so old and hand written but Hermione is correct. It’s revolutionary.

“Magically induced matter to energy transformations without any radioactive fallout. Marvelous.” Harry comments.

“This, oh this could be amazing. Hermione, you found it and recognized it, you should take the lead and develop the idea.” Luna says with excitement.

“Me- but I’m just-” Hermione protests.

“Hermione, you weren’t called the brightest witch of your age in the past timeline. And this one too. I think.” Harry adds.

“We know how smart you are.” Luna continues.

“Think of it as homework.” Harry continues convincing her.

“Yeah, we’re giving you homework.” Luna confirms.

Hermione shoves her partners but smiles and accepts. She takes the notebook and finds a few with useless information in them. She clears them and binds them to her blood, along with Harry and Luna’s, so she can keep her research protected. By now it’s an easy task for her. A fairly simple spell to clear the book of ink. Then an enchantment laid into the spine along with a drop of her blood to seal it shut for anyone but her. As she’ll probably need some matter to play around with, Harry transfigures the most useless or hideous items in his immediate vicinity into tiny amalgamated cubes for Hermione. She gathers them in a now repaired bag.

Golems safely in their proper places, the trio shifts within the wards to inside of Harry’s trunk. They walk through the arch and flop into their bed. They strip down as usual but Hermione turns and blushes. Harry is still male and a little aroused. Hermione is used to Harry’s girl form but she’s still getting used to a naked male. Really it’s just the penis she’s a little embarrassed around.

They have a bit more time they have to spend in the school this year. More classes have practical elements and aren’t always in a row. Now Hermione can shift and swap with her golem easily, so it’s less of an issue. At the end of the first week Ron confronts Malfoy and ends up spewing slugs. Harry pushes a bit of extra oomph into the spell to ensure it lasts much longer than it should. Ron ends up puking up slugs for hours.

Hermione’s birthday comes on a Saturday this year. They spend the entire day at The Rookery, no work, no projects, just fun. They make her favorite meals. They watch her favorite shows, not that it’s much of a strain. They all have similar tastes when it comes to muggle programs. They also cuddle and touch her as much as possible all day long. Rarely a minute goes by without either or Luna or Harry having at least one hand on her body.

When night comes they celebrate with a beautiful and tasty home baked cake and a tasty dinner. Hermione is led up to their bedroom where instead of shucking her clothes off, Harry and Luna do it for her. They slowly draw her sundress over her head, a required article when lazing around The Rookery. They slip her light bra off her body and then drag her panties down her legs. As they undress her, they do themselves as well. They guide Hermione into the middle of the bed and slide up next to her.

“Hey.” Harry husks out.

“Hey.” Luna says in an equally seductive voice.

“Hi.” Hermione says a little sheepishly.

Her friends are staring into her eyes as if they’re looking into her very soul. Harry goes first. She gently cups Hermione’s chin and guides her into a soft kiss. Luna goes next, lips entangling with Hermione’s. Harry and Luna share a kiss before returning to Hermione for a few more kisses. No tongue yet but definitely not chaste. Hermione’s body is thrumming with love and happiness.

“How was that, love?” Harry whispers with a slight smile.

“Wonderful. And Lu- You too.” Hermione whispers back.

Hermione initiates the next kisses, leaning up to Luna first and then turning to Harry. 

“So this is how it works?” Hermione asks, hope in her voice.

“Yeah. This is exactly how it works.” Harry responds, smiling wide.

They share several kisses before snuggling closer and drifting off to sleep. In the morning they wake. Hermione is a little sheepish. She follows the other two girls into the shower for their morning ritual. Her worries vanish when Luna pulls her in for a wonderfully sweet kiss. Luna turns Hermione over to Harry who pulls her best friend into a similarly intimate kiss.

“Oh.” Hermione whimpers out with a dazed smile on her face.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione wash each other before returning to the school for the classes they need to be in to do magic. Hermione spends the entire day floating on a cloud. Harry actually has to to grab her and swap her out with her golem before she blows their cover.

Hermione spends quite a bit of time in her love dazed haze. She manages to snap out of it when she’s at Hogwarts. She made herself an enchanted object that gives her a mild electric shock when she starts daydreaming about their touches and kisses.

It lasts until Halloween. Since they snagged the diary, Ginny doesn’t open the Chamber of Secrets. Instead, Luna does. With a bit of creative magic to help her use Harry’s Parsletongue ability through their bond, she enters the chamber and sets the basilisk upon Mrs. Norris. Once that’s set and done, they let their golems take care of the death day party and their subsequent bullshit thanks to them finding the scene of the crime.

That evening they have a heated makeout session where Hermione unconsciously grabs at Harry’s developing breasts. She pushes Hermione back before it goes too far.

“Hermione stop. Nothing more than kisses.” Harry chastises.

“Huh? Why?” Hermione asks breathlessly.

“We plan on sacrificing our virginities when we’re a bit older. Major boost to our magical cores. Plus if you join us we’ll get a really intimate bond. Not quite as close as our soul bond but still intimate.” Luna explains, sounding calm and not at all aroused and flushed.

Hermione groans in frustration.

“’Mione, it doesn’t mean we can’t kiss and masturbate.” Harry says with a smile.

Hermione thinks for a moment. She’s too aroused to say no to her body and reaches her hand down to her folds. She rubs circles around her clit, bringing herself to a fast orgasm that’s surprisingly satisfying.

“Oh I should have shared that with you two a while ago. I’ve only really started doing it when you mentioned the vibrators we’ve got in ourselves. I should have just started with you. I don’t know why-” Hermione blubbers until she’s silenced with kisses.

She’s showered with kisses until she no longer cares about what she was saying before. Luna and Harry snuggle into Hermione’s side and slide their hands into their own wet slits. Her soul bound friends masturbate furiously on either side of her, desperate to relieve the pressure of their arousal. Luna comes first with Hermione’s tongue in her mouth. Hermione switches to Harry a moment later to swallow down her orgasm as well.

The sweaty teens roll together and rejoice in feeling each other’s warm skin. They share a few more kisses before slipping off to sleep. In the morning they wake to a blushing Hermione, again a bit ashamed of how, in her mind, slutty, she acted the night before. But once Harry and Luna kiss her good morning, all thoughts like that vanish.

It’s a Sunday so they work on an enchanting project all morning. In the afternoon they shift off to a remote section of the African desert. Harry and Luna work with Hermione on some impressive battle magic. They’re really only there to make sure she doesn’t overexert herself. She’s still not quite at their level but she’s approaching it, fast.

In Hogwarts they start brewing the polyjuice on the same day of Colin Creevey’s attack. They keep Ron engaged and happy. Instead of stealing from Snape, they have Ron owl Charlie for some supplies. Harry also gives Ron a handful of Galleons, much more than necessary. But harry tells him to keep the extra. This is all while Harry has to deal with the results of Lockhart’s incompetence. Harry deals with an overly exuberant Dobby.

They work on the potion for a while. Hermione actually brews a double batch this time around so they have extra. Not that Ron has any idea. In reality she spends a lot of time working in remote regions of the world testing her battle magic.

In Hermione’s down time, often snuggled on a couch or in bed with her partners, she works on designing a ritual to share her immortality without sex. It’s incredibly close to how Luna and Harry commune with each other’s souls. However that’s not exactly a ritual. So Hermione is adapting the arithmancy of their process into a ritual.

She also spends a lot of time with her tongue down her partner’s throats. Nearly every night in bed they rub themselves to brain-mushing orgasms before curling up together, enjoying each other’s warm and sweaty skin while their spelled sheets keep any wet spots from forming.

In the middle of December Lockhart’s dueling club happens. Harry only makes one change. He deflects a stray spell just a few degrees and lets it fly through the safety barrier, striking Malfoy right in the face. Malfoy shrieks and sprints out of the hall before Harry can see what actually happened but he hears through the grapevine that it was quite painful.

The next day Justin is petrified and Harry is blamed for it and exiled even further. Not that he’s complaining internally. Makes it easy to swap back and forth with his golem easily.

Harry and Luna manage to prank Hermione incredibly well on Christmas evening. They run the polyjuice operation exactly as planned. Including her transformation into half cat. Ron laughs at her but Harry takes her to the hospital wing, by way of a stop to swap out with her golem. She ends up tackling a laughing Luna onto her own bed and licking her neck with her cat tongue. 

Luna laughs hard and burrows her face in Hermione’s fur. She gets Hermione out of her clothes to find that she’s completely covered in fur. Luna squeals in excitement.

“Harry! We’ve got our own kitty! Look how cute she is!” Luna yells as Harry joins a few minutes later.

Hermione sighs but is tackled to the bed by a now female Harry. She pushes her down and rolls her over to play with her tail. Hermione squirms around and starts moaning.

“Fuck that feels good. Tell me you can get rid of the fur though it’s annoying.” Hermione says between her moans.

“Of course we can. But can we hold onto it and see if we can let you either keep your tail or imbue you with an ability to morph it like I can.” Harry answers.

Hermione doesn’t hear the answer. She reaches her hands down to her crotch to deal with the arousal from Harry playing with her tail. Hermione comes with a cat like yowl. Harry and Luna squeal with glee at how cute their girlfriend is. 

They spend the rest of the break brewing the reversal potion while determining a ritual to merge certain features into Hermione’s body. They end up succeeding with the arithmancy but have to pull her implants out.

“Do I need you two to do the ritual?” Hermione asks as she’s snuggled up in Harry’s arms right after Luna removed her implant. 

“No, but-” Luna protests.

“Then I don’t want you two to have to go through this if you don’t have to. It hurts and feels so weird. Just- just- give me the instructions. I’ll complete the ritual. I’ve done enough by now.” Hermione states.

Luna and Harry pause to consider her offer, eventually taking it. It’s a short ritual, only requiring a day of preparation. They kiss Hermione until she shifts to the ritual chamber. Luna and Harry both whine at the loss but snuggle into each other. 

With two days of free time they dive into making new implants for Hermione. The anal one is the same but they fix every little issue with the urethral one to the point they’re tempted to replace their own. Hermione comes home the day before the train. She appears in their bedroom that evening to find her partners snuggled up and reading, waiting for her.

“It worked perfectly!” Hermione shouts.

Her partners hop up and hug her tight in happiness. Hermione steps back and demonstrates. One moment she’s her normal beautiful self. The next she’s a furry kitty with a lovely tail and cat ears.

“Oh that’s wonderful! You’re so cute!” Luna yells, clapping her hands.

Hermione pulls most of her changes back, leaving just a tail and her cat ears.

“I’m not keeping them out permanently. But on occasion.” Hermione states firmly.

Luna and Harry go to town on the poor half cat half girl. Luna grabs her tail and strokes it like a cock. Harry steps up to Hermione and pulls her into an intimate kiss. She then cups the back of Hermione’s head and scratches her ears. Hermione moans into Harry’s mouth

She wrenches herself out of Harry and Luna’s arms, tossing herself on the bed. She masturbates herself to a fast and rough orgasm.

“Oh we’re gonna have too much fun after we do that ritual.” Hermione sighs out in her post orgasm bliss.

Harry and Luna activate their internal vibrators and curl up with their girlfriend. They switch off kissing her and moaning loudly as they’re vibrated to wonderful orgasms.

A while later Harry has Hermione undo all her changes while she preps her implants. Harry slips her anal device in. She blushes wildly when Harry’s finger pushes against her puckered hole but she doesn’t complain. Harry then sterilizes everything and slides the implant into Hermione. They let her adjust to the feeling before activating the vibrator.

Hermione has never really felt anything like it before. It’s like the vibrator she made but so very different. It comes from inside her body and she can still rub herself to get a wonderful slower pressure. Hermione arches her hips and rubs herself, coming to an orgasm quickly. Luna turns the vibrator off so she’s not overstimulated.

“Shite, loves. You outdid yourselves. That thing is amazing.” Hermione pants.

“Yeah it is wonderful. Gonna have to continue the development. I’ve got a few ideas. Like we could link it with the rune cluster we used in the mind link so that if you want, it will just read your mind and behave as programmed.” Harry responds.

“Ooh that sounds lovely.” Luna adds airily.

The trio kisses and snuggles up in bed, happy to have Hermione back after her ritual.

Over the next month or so they have to sneak into the hospital wing to make sure Hermione’s golem is ‘recovering’ as expected.

The trio spends Valentines day far away from Hogwarts, avoiding Lockhart’s whole fiasco. Instead, they end up at a lovely little bistro somewhere on the coast of Italy. Harry and Luna already know enough Italian to get through a meal. They enchant a little disc to stick to Hermione’s temple that will give her enough of an understanding of Italian to also make it through dinner without embarrassment.

The trio slip on beautiful dresses for the night. Luna has no care for makeup. Harry can morph as needed. As a result when Hermione goes to put on some herself, she gets strange looks. They both kiss her and whisper how beautiful she is. In the end they all just shift to Italy, no makeup necessary. The evening is wonderful. They all rub their legs and feet together under the table while they eat their meals.

When dinner is finished, they go for a little walk along the water before shifting home to make out and enjoy some intimate masturbation together.

They maintain their work and play schedule, ducking back to school when necessary. Just under three months pass from valentines day when Hermione is ‘petrified’ and the Quidditch match is cancelled. In reality, Hermione just gets an extended release from the delirium that is Hogwarts classes.

Harry does have to go to the school on one of the days he wouldn’t have shown up at all. That evening he and Ron ‘follow the spiders’ into the forest. After what Ron did in his past future, Harry relishes his horror over the acromantula. Hermione and Luna do show up in the forest, magical signatures masked. They kill and then slice up several of the massive spiders, harvesting the ingredients.

When he returns he slips into the shower. He is joined a minute later by his girls. The sight of their naked bodies almost instantly makes his cock hard. Harry conjures lubricant on his hand and strokes his cock while he watches water cascade down his girl’s bodies.

“Oh I missed your male body, love. You are hot.” Luna states.

Luna reaches down and rubs herself, watching Harry stroke himself. Harry activates his anal device to buzz against his prostate. Luna actually beats him to orgasm but thanks to the vibrator, he comes moments later. Harry has to stop Luna from kneeling and sucking the rest of the cum out of him.

When they look over at Hermione they find her kneeling on the floor, legs spread, rubbing with one hand and fingering herself with the other. Harry and Luna kiss her as she tips over the edge. Harry shifts back to female. They kill the water and dry off. Harry carries Hermione to bed and they all snuggle up.

Several days later is the big day. Luna takes Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets. She also uses Legillimancy to implant memories. Surface deep though. Unlike the first time around, Ginny may have some guilt but she won’t turn into a psychotic witch on par with Bellatrix.

Harry and Ron go to Lockhart and drag him into the chamber. He tries to obliviate them and the charm obviously rebounds with Ron’s problem wand. Harry goes on ahead alone. Luna has stayed in the chamber, ready for the theatrics. She even has the snake fall over so the castle shakes. It’s rather hard to simulate a thirty thousand kilogram snake slamming to the ground.

Ginny is woken to see Harry supposedly dying from a snake bite. Fawkes of course has been summoned. This time around by a curse Harry applied to the bird. Fawkes appears to cry on Harry’s wound, saving him. Ginny clings to Harry, much to his girl’s ire. They head out and find Ron has opened the cave in enough to escape.

Lockhart is gone far enough for now that Harry just hauls his ass up to the surface. Harry and Ron tell their story to Dumbledore until he is satisfied. Harry has to concentrate to project the correct thoughts and memories for Dumbledore's probes. Plus Harry frees Dobby. 

An exhausted Harry comes home to an equally tired Luna. Hermione guides her partners into the bed. They collapse together before they can undress or Harry can morph to his female form. Hermione positions Luna so that she’s being spooned by Harry. Hermione slips into Luna and Harry’s open arms before going to sleep herself.

They wake in the late afternoon and pull robes on so they can go grab some food. Everyone is starving. They stumble into the kitchen to the amusement of the adults in the house. 

“Long night girls?” Pandora teases.

“Were you up all night Harry?” Xeno says with a grin.

The adults go back and forth teasing them as if they were up all night fucking. Finally they mention Harry is still male. He quickly swaps back and sighs, enjoying her smaller body and lower center of gravity. Plus, no flaccid penis swinging around annoyingly.

“We finished the Chamber of Secrets events. Oh I should bond Dobby. DOBBY!” Harry says.

Dobby appears.

“Dobby the elf. I here by bond you to house Potter. You shall serve me and my partners equally and with distinction. That means you will wear clothes, not rags. You will speak like a human being. When you come across elves that are beaten and abused, you will tell us and we will help.” Harry states, blending in a bit of her ritual voice.

Dobby nods.

“Oh and Dobby, we are always naked in our bedroom. Please contact us with your bond before entering unannounced.” Luna says airily.

“Of course Miss Luna. Misses, is there anything else or should I start cleaning House Potter properties?” Dobby asks. 

They dismiss Dobby and return to eating. 

“Yes, Hermione, I know you’ve seen the SPEW memories. Get over it. You also know the underlying bond keeps the Elves alive. You’d be better off trying to eliminate institutionalized racism in the USA.” Harry complains.

Luna snorts. They spent a couple months in the states in their fifties. The economy was in a weirdly fast cycle of booming and busting. In the end a lot of minorities were heavily disadvantaged compared to people that were able to weather the storm for a few months and ride the waves to riches. Harry and Luna saw a lot of poverty and a lot of obscene wealth.

The trio finishes up the school year. Well, they head back here and there but only for necessary minutiae. In reality they’re working on various projects. Hermione’s primary project she started at the beginning of the year is coming to fruition. She performs several tiny scale tests in their bedroom in the evenings.

Hermione has a few close calls where she nearly vaporized a fews square miles. Harry and Luna managed to contain the explosion before it became unmanageable. Currently they’re standing around a tiny crucible full of water. Half a milliliter. Hermione activates the runes and guides the process to unleash the mass into pure magical energy.

The trio fall backwards. Most of the energy dissipates into nonbeing but what doesn’t, flows into the trio’s bodies. It’s like a drug. Their entire beings throb with the energy and it soon turns to arousal. Without any sort of physical stimulation they all orgasm. Once, then twice. Three four and five blend together into a wave. The sixth is the most intense, knocking Harry out and severely depleting Luna’s energy. Luna is out as soon as Harry is thanks to the bond. Hermione barely manages to levitate her partners into bed before she is unconscious too.

The morning after they wake horny as hell but also exhausted. Luna manages to turn her vibrator on. Harry and Luna grunt in jealousy so Luna does the same for them. They burn off their arousal until they’re able to talk and move. Well, move is a broad term. They’re able to roll around a bit.

“What the fuck happened?” Hermione whispers between hoarse moans.

“I think. I think it worked. And if there’s no focus. The energy flows into us. And we cum. Hard.” Harry musters out.

“Is that why I feel like I was run over by the Express but also could kill Dumbledore and Voldie with a wave of my hand?” Luna asks, clearly not herself.

“Uh-” Harry starts.

She uses her wand to write equations in the air, checking Hermione’s work. 

“Yeah. Based on readings I’ve got here we’re packed full of power. Some of the excess was burnt off when we had our orgasms. Our bodies are tired but our magic isn’t.” Harry explains.

“You said it. Body tired. Good night.” Luna moans.

“Oh no you don’t, love. Food then sleep.” Harry shouts as hard as she can.

Harry flicks her hand and sends a patronus to the Lovegood parents. Twenty minutes later the trio are wearing conjured T shirts and sitting up against the headboard. The parents are let inside and gape at the look of the children. They look like they've run a marathon while fucking. Completely disheveled.

“Unexpected magically induced orgasms, Pan, Xeno. Feels great. Exhausting though. Thanks for the food.” Harry manages to summarize as best as possible.

The adults smile and give them each a quick one armed hug. Luna conjures a table over the bed for the food that the adults levitate in. Pandora and Xeno smile at their kids before leaving them alone. The three girls shuck their shirts and snuggle into each other, more comfortable nude in bed. They dive into the provided food, a combination of leftovers and food that doesn’t require preparation. Basically whatever could be made ready quick. A few warming charms on certain items and it’s perfect. The trio gorges on the food. Once the plates are empty they get rid of them along with the conjured bed table. They roll into each other and fall asleep.

End of term happens without note. They don’t even bother riding the express home. That night they all shift into the Granger home. They grab Hermione’s parents and shift away before they awaken.

They gently place the two sleeping muggles in the center of ritual circles. Before Hermione’s parents wake, they kick off the slightly modified rituals to protect their minds. As the rituals come to a zenith with a blindingly bright light, Emma and Dan wake up. Luckily the ritual isn’t disturbed. The trio dispels the excess magic and cleans up the ritual.

“Sorry mum, dad. This had to be done in secret.” Hermione says as she switches between hugging her parents.

“Honey what just happened?” Emma Granger asks sleepily.

“Oh, we performed a simple ritual on you two. Now magicals can’t read your minds.” Hermione explains.

“Mind reading? That’s a thing in your world?” Dan asks hesitantly.

“Oh yes. But we took it one step further. Instead of just scrambling your mind to an outside viewer, we actually masked them. That way they won’t know you’re different.” Hermione continues explaining.

“We couldn’t talk to you before we performed the rituals. Secrecy and all.” Harry adds as he is cleaning.

“But why the secrecy?” Emma asks.

“Oh I’m from the future.” Harry states.

“I can see possible futures as well as Harry’s past future.” Luna adds.

“And I’ve been learning all sorts of amazing magic from these two well above what’s taught at Hogwarts even in the seventh year.” Hermione finishes.

“Oh honey. You found them? People who can actually challenge you?” Emma asks with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah mum. They’re amazingly smart. Powerful too.” Hermione adds. 

Emma hugs her daughter and is joined by Dan a moment later. 

“You can tell us everything now?” Dan asks quietly.

“Everything. No one can get into your mind now.” Hermione whispers back.

“Okay. Good. Now can we go home and back to bed so we can yell at you in the morning for kidnapping us and forcing magic upon us?” Dan finishes with one more question.

Hermione nods. She stands and shifts her parents home. Hermione joins her lovers in their bed but acknowledges she’s going to go home in the morning and get reamed out.

She does go home and explains to her parents that it was perfectly safe. They tested the ritual on several undesirable muggle criminals before even considering to try on them. After hours and hours, Emma and Dan are satisfied and much better informed.

“Harry, did you say Sirius had a villa in France?” Hermione asks that night.

“Yeah, heart of wine country. Comes with a vineyard too.” Harry responds.

“Do you think you’d be able to get him to let me and my parents use it?” Hermione asks.

“Huh? Oh right you went to France this summer. Let’s all go. We can make golems for Pan and Xeno. Sirius, well, we can just shift him places when necessary. We do need to run him through the new ritual.” Harry says.

“Wait, really?” Hermione asks incredulously.

Harry gives her a look like she’s an idiot.

“Love, you’re family. We always want to spend time together. Would be nice for the adults to get together too.” Harry explains simply.

“Oh. I thought I was gonna have to spend two weeks shifting back and forth.” Hermione mumbles. 

Harry pulls her girl into her arms and kisses her soundly. Hermione smiles into the kiss and shifts to her home to tell her parents.

A week later, full of cancelled hotels and airline tickets which were luckily mostly refundable, the Grangers and the Lovegoods appear out of thin air at the Black villa in France. Sirius has already been here for days, ordering the elves around while helping clean up the place.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione immediately go find a bedroom and dump their trunk. Harry morphs into a girl and dons a lovely bikini. Her partners follow suit. The trio heads back down to let their parents know they’re going to play in the pool.

“Wait, who is she?” Dan blurts out when Harry walks in.

“I’m Harry. See?” Harry says with a smile.

She shifts her head to her male form and then back. Dan stands there dumbfounded for several minutes trying to process what he just saw. Sirius waves it off as just another insane part of Harry’s life and grabs a couple bottles of wine. The adults get sloshed on fantastic vintages of wine while the kids play in the pool.

Harry has Sirius buy him a Firebolt to preserve the timeline. But instead of getting it in the mail at school, they pick it up in Paris. He actually picks up four of them. One for Harry, Luna, Hermione, and himself. As a result they have enough brooms for two-on-two scrimmages. Luna and Hermione may not be the best players but they are confident enough on brooms to handle the Firebolt.

Almost every other night Harry has the elves setup moonlit dinners in the vineyards for her partners. They kiss and eat, often feeding each other. They try eating the various wine grapes and find that they’re not terribly edible. Too sweet and have seeds. Once they finish their meals they often spend a while snuggled together under the stars, kissing softly.

They take a tour around the winery and end up learning all about how to make wine in excruciating detail. The winery is run by magicals but in recent years, since Sirius’s mother died, they have been hiring lots of squibs as they’re easy to find and eager for jobs.

Sirius does give Harry some belated gifts for the past few holidays. They’re all memories of James and Lily. Whenever she dives into their pensive Harry is left crying into her partner’s arms for the rest of the day. As a result she only watches them at the end of the day from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny won't have any long term damage from the posession.  
> Maybe with a little therapy re:molly she can be a lovely person in this timeline.
> 
> PS. I haven't decided how much of the previous AU timeline I'll reveal so don't salivate.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression, discussions, confessions of love.
> 
> Oh and it's short. Just like PoA.

When they get back to England, Harry and Sirius head into Gringotts under heavy disguises. Luckily the Black fortune has been protected from anyone’s grasp. Even Malfoy hasn’t been able to get to it and he is married to a Black. The vaults were stuck in a limbo. The heir to the house was stuck in prison. However he had never been properly convicted. As such, the goblins haven’t allowed the vaults to open. Sirius takes the head of house ring and opens the vaults up. He authorizes the goblins to handle all the houses investments. But of course he does bribe the Goblins nicely to keep any rumors of the Black fortune becoming active.

The Potter vaults on the other hand are a different story. By the time Harry got his hands on his vaults in the last timeline they were a mess. The goblins levied a moderate fine against him thanks to the damages he caused stealing the horcrux.It would have been bigger but they were able to seize the entire LeStrange fortune which paid for most of the damages. On top of that, Dumbledore had been stealing from him for years, most significantly after his fourth year. So Harry sacrifices whatever money Dumbledore is going to steal in the short term for his privacy. He does make sure Dumbledore can’t make any huge withdrawals.

When they leave, Sirius is foaming at the mouth after seeing concrete proof Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard. Harry is pretty mad too but he has two beautiful girls he can go relieve stress with.

On returning home Harry meets up with his beautiful girls in the shower. They all lean against the wall and set up the jets. Hot water rolls down their backs as they start to masturbate. Harry reaches his left hand out to Luna who, when it comes to anything sexual, is ambidextrous. On his right, Hermione leans into him and grabs his thigh. The girls reach their free hands down into their slits and start to gently rub.

One of the first things Luna and Harry taught Hermione about sex was how to conjure lube at will. Harry and Luna have it down easily, both maintaining a sheen on their hands that are working away. Hermione on the other hand isn’t quite as skilled and has her active hand absolutely covered in a slick goo. It’s a perfect conjuration just a bit too much of it.

The girls take quite a bit longer than Harry to come. Something about Harry physically being a teenage boy and wanting to lick into Hermione and Luna’s mouths as they come. Luna comes just before Hermione, sighing and smiling happily. She turns to her side, now occupied by Hermione and sags into the older girl’s skin. Harry moves to Hermione and stuffs his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her whimpers as she works herself over a nice orgasm. Harry, and then Luna once she’s recovered, trade off gently kissing Hermione.

Harry morphs into a girl and washes off. Luna and Hermione do the same, making sure to vanish the excess lube and arousal. Harry stops them before they can magically dry their bodies. She grabs a warm towel and starts with her bond mate. Harry gently dries Luna’s skin, pressing soft kisses all over. Hermione is next while Luna prepares their bed. Well technically she calls an elf as they get a little miffed when their masters do household work. The trio ends up together in the bed, warm, damp, and happy.

“Hermione. I love you. We love you. I can feel how much Lu loves you. But. Um. We’re starting third year. Thirteen years old. Which is old enough for things like crushes and feelings to start to develop even if we wouldn’t normally be mature enough to recognize what’s happening.” Harry starts, morosely.

“What Harry is getting at is that the magic you were put under in the past time line. Well you might be subjected to it again and soon.” Luna explains.

“Oh.” Hermione says, sadly.

“All it means, love, is we only eat at home here. We spend absolutely minimal time at school. We also need to keep an eye on our golems. We’re expecting essentially a compulsion in a potion form. Unfortunately Luna was not given the specific memory so we don’t know what it will be. It could also be something alchemaic in nature, or even closer to ritualistic so that it would last a lifetime.” Harry continues explaining.

“We’re going to weekly perform detection rituals. They’re rather intricate so we’re going to need to prepare and practice a lot. On top of that when your golem does find whatever it is, we’re going to have to reprogram it to act accordingly.” Luna continues, curling into Hermione’s back.

Hermione whimpers at the contact and snuggles in. The biological girls spoon while Harry rests her forehead against Hermione’s. They rest for a bit.

“So what am I going to have to do?” Hermione asks quietly.

“We’re ready. We’ve got an analysis suite setup to dissect whatever you’re slipped. Your golem will likely dissolve from whatever it is so basically be ready to shift to school and take it’s place. Head to the bathroom at the soonest convenience. We’ll get you info on how to program your new golem.” Harry responds.

At the thought of being magically forced away from Harry and Luna Hermione breaks down into tears. Harry lets out a heartbreaking sound and shifts forward so she’s pressed against Hermione. Harry licks into Hermione’s mouth and starts a rather wet and intimate kiss. 

“You will be ours for as long as you wish, Mia. Ours. Not Ron’s. No one other than us could ever change that.” Harry husks out.

Luna adds her sentiments in between open mouth kisses to Hermione’s shoulders and neck. Together Harry and Luna caress Hermione’s skin, making sure she feels as loved as possible. When they smell her arousal, they guide her own hand between her legs. Hermione desperately rubs at her clit until she tenses and sags in her partner’s arms. They kiss and touch her, helping her through her wonderful orgasm.

“Wait, did you say Ron? As in me and him? He’s insufferable!” Hermione yelps out.

“You married Ronald Weasley soon after I defeated Voldemort. You had a couple beautiful children you loved with all your heart. But the beatings started when the sex stopped. A little roughness during your pregnancies but once the kids were out of you, all bets were off. You wouldn’t let me do anything. Not that I really knew until it was too late. I noticed a few things but you said you were okay. And then you weren’t.” Harry explains, voice low with anger and regret.

“Harry married Ginny Weasley. While you had to stop having sex for medical reasons for a while after your pregnancies, Ginny just stopped once she got her first pregnancy. She was mentally insane but good at hiding it. After eleven years of her nut job mother force feeding her drivel about the Boy Who Lived, then Riddle’s horcrux, Ginny was certifiably insane and well past getting help. So she used Harry for children and then went off to play Quidditch while Harry raised the kids as best he could.” Luna explains.

“No sex, no intimacy. Not even having her around during the day. I had to divorce her. But I couldn’t. Wizarding divorce isn’t as simple as it is in the muggle world. You have to break the magical bonds of marriage.” Harry continues.

“Harry and I slowly became close and a few years later we soul bonded. That dissolved the marriage.” Luna continues.

“Did you have a relationship with anyone else, Lu?” Hermione asks.

“Older Wizard. Rolf Scamander. Shared my love of magi-zoology. But he ended up being fairly asexual. Plus I wanted more out of life than sleeping in tents and watching animals. He didn’t. We parted amicably as we never married.” Luna explains.

Satisfied with the explanations for now Hermione shifts until they’re all snuggled and ready for sleep. Minutes later they’re all breathing evenly and happily warm.

Their next task is Sirius’s escape. It’s incredibly easy to engineer. His golem in prison is reduced to dust and blown away by itself on the day it happened in the last timeline. While Sirius doesn’t have to do anything, they do have to make sure he’s sighted around the country to maintain the timeline. Harry morphs into a haggard Sirius, unlike Sirius’s current well fed and rested body. Sirius dpes make a new golem and modifies it to fit his supposed haggard visage.

They of course maintain their training and research schedule. Hermione is still training while Harry and Luna have various bits of research and experimentation to do. Hermione also spends time with her parents however she does maintain several protective and detection spells and never eats their food. She misses her mom’s cooking but between her recent distrust in any food cooked by anyone other than Pandora, Xeno, Harry, Luna, or Dobby, and the fact that she hasn’t actually eaten any sort of meat in years renders her mom’s cooking a bit disgusting.

Harry’s birthday rolls around and they end up rolling around in bed all day. They conjure a tray at each meal and link with Dobby to summon the food without anyone coming in. When they’re not eating, they spend a lot of the time kissing and touching. Reading fills the time as does a little television. They moved the family set into their bedroom just for the day so they could cuddle naked and watch. A handful of times they get a little handsy and resort to masturbation.

They can’t even go for each other’s breasts sexually as it would sort of spoil their bodies for a ritual they have planned. In the end though after several rounds of masturbation and kissing, they slip into the shower while Dobby changes the sheets. Warm and damp bodies fall into freshly laundered sheets smelling of flowers and herbs. They watch an episode of TV before slipping off to sleep, all happily entwined together. That TV ends up staying in their bedroom as they love to end their nights with an episode, sometimes even two.

Harry does slip into the Dursleys to ‘perform’ some accidental magic with his heavily tagged wand in the heavily monitored area. This time he makes sure to make a huge mess and ruin Marge’s clothes. His golem gets a good beating but it’s not in any danger as a magical construct and not vulnerable to physical beatings. 

At the end of that week Harry returns to the Burrow again to ‘blow up’ Marge. Instead of just blowing her up she’s also gifted a deep hatred of heights. Harry also gives her a love-hate relationship with her dogs. Now she won’t lay a hand on them while also being absolutely terrified of them.

Harry enjoys the eccentricity of his Night Bus ride and drinks a hot chocolate without spilling. He meets the Minister at the Leaky. When Harry shakes his hand, he dives into the weak willed man’s mind and gives him a few compulsions that won’t affect the timeline but will give them some good entertainment. Every time he meets with Lucious Malfoy, Fudge will now feel an intense need to evacuate his body from every orifice. However he won’t actually do that, only feel like it will happen.

Harry obviously swaps with his golem and lets it deal with the rest of the summer. Crookshanks is an obvious purchase. Since the cat has no major bearing on the timeline Harry makes a duplicate of the animal for Hermione’s golem to keep at school. That also will allow Hermione to start a proper familiar bond with her cat. While in the store, Harry finds a large black raven that reverberates with his magic, thus also fitting for Luna. He breaks out in a wide smile.

With a bit of mind magic and slight of hand to slip the owner the appropriate gold, Harry leaves with a snarky bird as well as a cat. Luna’s raven is sent sort of free. Harry calls Dobby and makes sure the elf is acquainted with the bird and will take care of her. As a result Luna’s yet-to-be-named raven will be well taken care of until her birthday in February.

Crookshanks falls in love with Hermione immediately. The part-kneazle recognizes the cat genes in Hermione’s blood and purrs happily. Harry and Luna gleefully watch their familiar bond snap into place almost immediately. It will take a while to fully develop but it’s already incredibly strong.

The trio doesn’t even bother with the express this year. Hermione has been twice, once too many. Luna hates it with a passion as she’s shunned. Harry hates hanging around most people other than her partners. Neville and the twins are a nice exception but not enough for them to spend eight hours on a train. They deal with the dementors in person so there are no issues with the timeline. They return home soon after though.

“Obviously dementors won’t affect us as friends of Death. But- if you’re wondering what they would bring up. It’s your deaths from my past future. Worse than anything else I’ve ever experienced. It’s one thing to die of old age. But you both died horrible deaths. And I felt you die Lu. It was horrible. I only held on long enough to perform the time travel ritual.” Harry manages to get out between her sobs and tears. 

Luna rolls her bond-mate onto her front. She waves her hand so the bed transforms partially into a massage table. Luna kneads her hands into Harry’s body. She starts at her head and gently works down. Nearing Harry’s crotch she turns on both of their vibrating implants. Hermione activates her own to join. She also modifies Luna’s transfiguration so she can kiss Harry while Luna works on her.

They approach a powerful and mutual orgasm, fueled by intimacy and intense memories. Luna’s massage turns into her just holding onto Harry’s back as they all moan and grunt through their peaks. They fall together and with a wave of magic are swaddled in warm but not too warm blankets. Luna and Hermione are cuddled onto Harry’s chest.

Later that evening they have a lovely dinner at home. Pandora ventured out into muggle London to pick up some fancy meat substitutes to help make some dishes that somewhat resemble the rather unhealthy meals of Hogwarts. Harry pitches in on one of the dishes that she knows how to replicate incredibly well. Dobby was annoyed at first but when they told him how many dirty dishes there would be for him to clean, he bounced with glee.

Thanks to several heavy compulsions, their timetables are very ordered. All classes that may need practical magic are in a row and only on certain days. That lets the trio stay home, or- well-, anywhere but Hogwarts. Hermione has also made a second golem to account for her time travel so she doesn’t actually have to travel in time.

Harry and Hermione do attend the first Care of Magical Creatures class. Mostly to see Buckbeak injure Malfoy. Harry makes sure it’s significantly more painful and damaging than last time. But with some light compulsions, everything stays on track.

A week later Lupin drags out the Boggart. Harry and Hermione attend so they can force it to appear as expected. For such powerful mages, It’s not hard to obfuscate such a primitive being. Hermione was taught the basics a long time ago and only now was given the trick to boggarts specifically.

On Hermione’s birthday Harry and Luna wake her with a fantastic orgasm courtesy of her implant. Well, they join her as well. Breakfast, more like brunch, is wonderful. Harry and Luna sit on either side of Hermione and feed her sweet fruits, including sugar dusted strawberries and chocolate covered bananas. Once they’re all ready to go they shift to various ancient libraries all over the world. Known and unknown, muggle and magical. They use a special enchanted device to make copies of every book Hermione wants for her future library. Yes, that’s been decided too. Harry and Luna conceded that they’re going to have to build Hermione a library at some point.

As the school year progresses Harry does have a few events to return for apart from necessary classes. While his golem may handle talking with Lupin and Hagrid as well as sneaking into Hogsmeade, it can’t perform Sirius’s attack. So Harry has to come to school disguised as Sirius and attack the Fat Lady. When Harry gets the map from the Twins, he does make sure it makes it’s way back to The Rookery.

Harry does also return for Quidditch. He never has figured out how to get his golem good enough at the sport. So he shows up and has a lot of fun. Well, until he has to let his Nimbus get destroyed. A bit sentimental, Harry has Luna slip under her cloak and fetch the broom, letting a barely usuable broom get destroyed. The Nimbus now is mounted in their bedroom as a friendly reminder of happy times. 

At the end of term Hagrid recieves a letter on Buckbeak’s fate. This allows Harry and Hermione to direct their golems to spend all their free time in the library, researching precedent to free the creature. Not that it’ll be an issue. They know Buckbeak will survive albeit at the sacrifice of Hagrid’s short term happiness.

On Christmas, Harry ‘receives’ the Firebolt from Sirius. It’s been polished and prepped to look new. Hermione does her part and has her golem report the broom to McGonagall. None of them really care as they know the end result.

Harry has to give up some of his time working with Hermione for Patronus lessons. It’s hard to not just think of his bonding with Luna and flick a slivery stag into the air powerful enough to destroy a dementor. On the other hand, Harry captures a dementor and holds it under a set of binding runes. She spends a whole load of her free time experimenting on the non-being. Basically every moment not working with Hermione or in class.

Harry gets his Firebolt back, just in time for the game against Ravenclaw. Since he knows where the snitch is and what’s going to happen, he makes sure to cause a bit more pain. Malfoy and company are bowled over, shattering several bones. Harry explains how he expected that the dementors should have been dispelled by his patronus so he didn’t slow down when he barreled through them at top speed. That night Harry transforms into Sirius and attacks Ron.

Over the year, Harry has given both Ron and the Twins a handful of galleons. Ron, mostly to see if a bit of gold will keep him a reasonable human. The Twins to prank Malfoy and friends. Harry and the Twins absolutely destroy Slytherin, injuring several players by ‘accident’. As a result of his gentle generosity Ron is significantly less self-deprecating and the twins are much further along with their plans.

Two months pass with their usual schedule until they have to deal with the end of term events. Sirius is included. He’s briefed and prepared, thanks to their modified ritual that gives Sirius a believable set of thoughts and memories.

They don’t bother with the time turner. It’s much too valuable. It’s expected to be returned nearly empty at the end of the year. So Harry and Hermione carefully harvest the sands of time from the device down to a reasonable level. Sands of time are such a controlled item they never appear for sale. Not legally or illegally. The only reason Hermione was able to steal them is she never technically signed the binding contract, her golem did.

When Ron gets dragged into the Shrieking Shack again. This time though, Sirius makes sure to bite very hard and cause a lot of pain and damage. They have their little discussion in the shack and Snape interrupts. When they curse him, they use some rather painful and long lasting spells. But they make sure Snape wakes up in time to bungle the whole mess.

In the end Lupin Transforms. Snape gets played like an idiot, and Pettigrew escapes. Dumbledore tells Hermione to spin back three turns but they’ve already been swapping back and forth with their golems that time travel is wholly unnecessary. A quick shift and they’re running up the stairs to meet Dumbledore. Sirius is already gone. Luna grabbed him and Buckbeak. She’s wearing her ritual robes again, glowing as she’s shielding her second-self from being recognized by the wards. Luckily this time she’s not actively dumping energy to fulcrum open her and Harry’s bond.

Harry is detained for a little while but when he comes home he finds Luna and Hermione snuggled together and whispering between sweet kisses. Harry smiles and morphs. She slides in behind Hermione and spoons her tight until they’re asleep.

In the end Dumbledore is fooled yet again and the trio sleep soundly in their warm comfortable bed at The Rookery. Their only hiccup is catching an alchemaic roofie with Hermione’s golem. Such intense and high level magic easily breaks the golem down. With Harry and Luna’s advanced preparation, Hermione’s stone double lasts just long enough for her to take it’s place. She plays the part of a stumbling bimbo as the gentle revulsion takes effect. She heads to the bathroom, returning to sit next to Ron instead of her usual spot next to Harry. Luna- the real Luna- looks on from the Ravenclaw table with a knowing yet sad eye. They reprogram the new golem with appropriate queues now that they’ve been dosed.

At the end of term, Hermione’s parents make their way home with their fake daughter. A few minutes after arriving home, they are whisked away, Harry and Hermione each grabbing one of them. Once at The Rookery, they all have a wonderful vegetarian barbecue on a lovely summer evening. The Grangers have brought in several fake meats from the muggle world to grill. They have all sorts of veggies too. Corn on the grill, some rice, some peppers, onions, and what not. They have a massive feast celebrating another school year passing without breaking their cover.

Dan and Emma end up drinking way too much and pass out on a couch. Pandora and Xeno drink just enough wine to strip naked but not enough to muck up the druidic rites they perform. Luna squeals when she sees her parents getting naked and runs upstairs. Harry and Hermione follow. The teens have had a bit of wine and end up giggling, masturbating, and kissing until they pass out, sheets and blankets forgotten.

A couple weeks later the trio are lounging about by their pool. They’re all naked but under magically suspended umbrellas so they can work. Hermione is cuddled up with Luna, one hand on her neck the other flipping pages in the ancient text they’re both reading. Completely unprompted Hermione closes the book and stands up. Harry and Luna enjoy watching her stretch, her naked body contorting and bending in very pleasant ways. Hermione runs and jumps into the pool. She smiles and beckons her partners. A moment later they run and jump in.

“What’s this all about, ‘Mione?” Harry asks with a smile.

“Mia, we were right in the middle of our book! Wait- I cant see. What’s happening?” Luna says, starting to panic.

Hermione places a calming hand on the back of Luna’s neck. Luna realizes that she’s had a rune drawn on her neck with channeled magic. Her sight is blocked.

“Only for a bit, Lu.” Hermione says before licking into her blonde’s mouth.

The trio kisses for a minute before Hermione steps back and pauses.

“I’ve realized that I’ve sort-of learned everything I can from you two. Not every thing, I mean we’re all still learning. But I’m at the point where I don’t need to be baby sat all the time.” Hermione states.

It’s true. By now Hermione is an expert enchanter, a ruthless rune mistress, and a scathing spell creator. She’s incredibly powerful and has the awareness and reflexes of any animal in existence.

“We agree. You jumped the gun by like two days, love. We were going to give you a graduation party from our impromptu school this weekend.” Harry says with a smile.

“Pan and Xeno are out picking up supplies.” Luna says.

“Oh. Well. Sorry to push the confrontation.” Hermione splutters.

Harry and Luna share a look and pounce. Hermione has no idea who does it but suddenly the back of her clitoris is alight with intense vibrations. Her wet body is pulled flush with her two girlfriends and her mouth is plundered by two alternating tongues.

Hermione’s arms are wrapped around her partners. Suddenly she realizes she can’t move them. Her legs either. Her body is stuck to Harry and Luna. She can’t escape the pleasure assaulting her core. She can’t even move. She just lets her muscles spasm as she’s brought to another orgasm. Another spell keeps her teeth from completely closing. Just a precaution Harry took when she nearly bit off her tongue. After nearly ten minutes of this treatment Hermione is brought down from her bliss slowly until the vibrator is off and spells cancelled. Harry morphs some extra muscle to make carrying her girlfriend up to bed easy. Luna follows, pressing gentle kisses to Harry’s bare back.

Hermione is mostly unresponsive for a good hour after her explosion of pleasure. Her partners curl up with her and gently stroke her sweaty skin, enjoying the way she reacts. Eventually she moves enough to bring her lovers in for soft kisses before she closes her eyes, settling into a nap.

She wakes a bit over an hour later, body cradled between Harry and Luna. They each have a hand on her body, fingers linked together.

“I love you. Both of you.” Hermione whispers as soon as they notice she’s awake.

Luna and Harry break out into wide smiles. They lean down and kiss her each once.

“I love you too.” Luna whispers back.

“I’ll always love you Mia.” Harry adds.

It’s been a slow road coming. Harry and Luna quickly broke her into the idea of being with a girl. They did it by not even remotely mentioning the idea. At first it was platonic cuddling. Then it was naked cuddling. Finally it all clicked when they kissed her. Hermione was raised in a mildly religious household with the standard ideas of heterosexuality. The monogamy too took a bit of work. But Harry and Luna easily worked her into the idea of having two partners. 

Now though, she’s fallen for her partners, one girl, and one who can be literally anything. Yes, aliens and tentacles included. Gender and relationships somehow just don’t have any sort of rigidity to her anymore. It’s one thing to come to the conclusion being gay is fine. Another to realize you’re more than a little gay for your best friends (or in this case, pansexual). It’s been a long time coming but she loves them and they love her.


	5. Two tasks and a ritual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start changing.
> 
> A member is added.
> 
> A sacrifice is made.

The Quidditch World Cup is one of Harry’s favorite memories. Unfortunately he can’t be with both his loves at the same time so they end up relegating a heavily disguised Sirius with Luna and Harry will go with the Weasleys. Harry does decide to spend the time before the cup with Luna as the Lovegoods couldn't get such a good portkey.

Luna with a disguised Hermione and Harry in a made up male form spend the majority of the week having a wonderful time. They play several hilarious pranks on all sorts of people. Mostly of Luna and Harry’s design but Hermione gets in on the fun a few times. Harry does spend some of his gold on all sorts of gifts for his loves. 

When the Weasleys arrive, Harry and Hermione take their golem’s places. Harry buys Hermione and Ron omnioculars and a few other bits and bobs. They slip into the Minister’s box and get the wonderful experience of watching Fudge nearly shit, piss, and puke himself when the Malfoys arrive.

Meanwhile Luna is getting ready. She pulls on an enchanted form fitting cat suit. It’s able to block almost every spell, save the unforgivables. And those aren’t an issue if you’re Harry, Luna, or now Hermione. She disillusions the suit a bit but covers it in an unusually dark dress. It definitely does not suit her persona.

Harry and Hermione have to play to their public personalities unfortunately. Specifically the part where they can’t appear too chummy. But they have a shit ton of fun. The energy of the game is electric. Really, the only downside is that they have a gap between them that’s not filled by their blonde love.

Ireland wins but looses the snitch. Luna celebrates on her own as Harry and Hermione need to stay as themselves. Sirius is snuggled up as snuffles on a dog bed.

“Daddy, I’ll be heading out soon to have some fun. I’ll be shifting you, mummy, and Snuffles home first. Is there anyone you’d like me to kill first?” Luna asks in her usual airy voice, smile on her face.

“Walden I think deserves a nice and drawn out death, don’t you?” Xeno comments.

Luna grins evilly.

“Yes daddy, I think he does. I’ll save him for another time when we can properly torture him.” Luna decides.

Luna shifts her parents and Sirius home. She then takes their tent down and drops it at The Rookery. Before returning she shucks her dress and takes all her illusions down. Luna is now completely covered in her spandex-like suit, head to toe. Her face is obscured with a mask and she has enchanted shoes on her feet. Her hair even shimmers, never quite landing on one color.

Luna shifts right in front of the advancing group of Death Eaters. She waves her wand and an impenetrable dome appears over the group. No apparition, no portkeys, no shifting. Oh and of course they can’t walk through it either.

“Hello boys. Who would like to die first?” Luna says with a glint of evil in her airy voice.

Luna spins and starts flinging deadly curses. Ones that cause her targets horrific and painful deaths. The idiots of the group die quick. Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott seniors are among them. Malfoy is knocked unconscious with a spell that is impossible to break except by the caster. Luna uses that same spell on the relevant members of the group including MacNair, Rookwood, and Crouch. Once everyone is either dead or unconscious, Luna drops her shield. She revives the few still alive and then shifts away,

Harry and Hermione watch from afar, hidden behind a tree. Luna shifts behind them and steals a quick kiss from each behind a hastily raised privacy ward. She shifts away again as quick as she arrived. Harry and Hermione find the Weasleys again but not before Crouch casts the Dark Mark. Winky is blamed and freed. Luna steals the elf away and binds her. Dobby of course has been bound too. They really don’t need another elf so they assign her to start working on cleaning up various Black and Potter properties.

A week later the trio is on the Hogwarts Express. Actually on it, not just using golems. Well, Hermione is sitting with Luna this time, albeit disillusioned. As this is the first time Luna’s body has seen death, she immediately goes up to the thestrals and gently pets them.

During the feast Dumbledore announces quidditch is canceled. With a few gentle amplification spells, Harry helps the student body voice their discontent louder and longer than in his past. Eventually the ancient wizard gains control of the crowd and announces the Tri Wizard Tournament. Ron whispers about how amazing it would be to win.

“You’ve seen my vault, Ron. A thousand galleons isn’t much for me and it’s definitely not worth yet another chance of dying.” Harry bites out.

“Reckon you’re right, Harry. But imagine a thousand galleons.” Ron wonders to himself.

“How about this. After it’s all over, if you still think it was worth entering, I’ll give you a thousand galleons myself.” Harry challenges.

“You’re on!” Ron shouts loudly.

Hermione rolls her eyes at their antics but stays silent. Maybe the promise of a small fortune, the one thing Ron has not, will mellow him out this year. Of course Harry will be participating. Just a little differently this time through. But that’s not for another month.

In the mean time Harry modifies the timeline a bit more. When Moody transfigures Malfoy into a ferret, he makes sure McGonagall doesn’t appear too soon. He also makes sure that a lot of people know what is happening. Harry finally spreads Malfoy’s new nickname of ferret all over the school. Thanks to a tipped off Colin Creevey, there’s even pictures that are being sold for a handful of sickles a piece.

In Moody’s unforgiveable class, Harry doesn’t even flinch when hit by the spell. He laughs at Moody and asks if he can try the spell. Moody agrees and is suddenly under Harry’s control. Harry has Crouch junior dance and sing and pretend to kiss an invisible man. That is, after getting everyone to sign a jinxed contract that keeps them from being able to talk about what happens in the class.

They celebrate Hermione’s birthday at The Rookery. Her real birthday. This time around she didn’t shift her age thanks to a ridiculous amount of time-turner usage. It’s one of the last times it’s going to be just the three of them so they want it to be special. Harry and Luna kiss her awake and shower her with love, presents, and wonderful food until she falls asleep in their arms. Oh and orgasms all day long. Harry binds her implant away from her control. All day she’s squirming with pleasure ranging from teasing to intense. There’s no reprieve, even when they take meals with the adults.

The next change Harry makes from his previous life is when Beauxbatons arrives. Harry catches Fleur’s eyes and winks and smiles with an air of confidence. She falters in a single footstep in her routine on her way through the hall. After dinner Harry finds a moment alone with Fleur to corner her and unleash an aura of power upon the poor veela.

Fleur hurries to her carriage, strips naked, and has both her hands between her legs before she can fall on her bed. She rubs herself raw, falling unconscious after a long string of empty orgasms. 

In the morning before Fleur places her name in the cup, she’s accosted by Luna. The little blonde releases a similar aura of intense magical power. Luna shifts a little ways away and summons her cloak. She follows the Veela and watches her as she start masturbating in an empty classroom. Luna smiles and shifts away.

Fleur’s name comes out along with Viktor’s. As expected. But Cedric’s does not. Moody as expected tried to confund the goblet but Harry did him one better. He entered his name under Hogwarts and made sure Moody failed to enter him under a different school. Harry’s name comes out and the flame goes out. It’s actually the tri-wizard tournament this time.

When Harry pads into the chamber with the other champions, Fleur almost makes a comment but halts when she recognizes who it is. She looks down and blushes hard. Harry sits down and places a compulsion on Fleur to sit next to him.

“Hello Fleur. You really are gorgeous.” Harry whispers to the nervous Veela.

“Who- who are you?” Fleur stutters out.

“As of about two minutes ago, Lord Hary James Potter. Last of the Potter line, heir to the Black line, and quite a few more long dead houses. Also your future mate.” Harry whispers back.

Fleur’s jaw drops but she can’t respond. The adults run into the room and start shouting at Harry. He pretends to be his meek little self, barely defending himself like he did last time. In the end he holds up a hand and manages to quiet the annoying adults down.

“So if the tournament was limited to adults and I’m in the tournament, does that mean I’m an adult?” Harry asks.

“Harry, my boy, while the cup may make a magical contract-” Dumbledore starts.

“I’m afraid it does, Mr. Potter. At least the way the ministry documents were written you are now irrevocably an adult in the eyes of the law. You still are required to at least take your OWLs and you won’t be able to take your seat on the Wizengamot for quite a while.” Crouch states firmly.

“Thanks Barty. Is there anything I need to know specifically regarding the tournament? If not, I’m rather tired and would like to turn in.” Harry asks back to the only official that can converse like a normal human.

Harry gets stunned looks back. Barty explains the rules. Before anyone can stop Harry, he is through the door. He shifts a few times so that when people chase after him, he’s turning a corner or going through a door. Fleur catches sight of him, or at least she thinks she does and runs off in a different direction. She ends up giving up and turns back to her carriage. Hermione finds her and guides her against a wall, still not laying a hand on the girl. Hermione unleashes the same wave of power so that Fleur will have a fruitless night of masturbation ahead.

“Fuck. I think I’m going mad.” Fleur mutters to herself in French.

The trio slip home and strip down. Before Harry morphs female his girlfriends drag him into the bathroom so he can jack off without making a mess. Hermione activates all their implants but Harry quickly turns his off.

“Doesn’t work well in my male form. Feels absolutely wrong. Although I think that just gave me an insanely good idea.” Harry mutters before resuming rubbing his cock. Hermione and Luna lean against the opposite wall so they can watch each other easily. But it’s no use. They’re all thinking of seducing the beautiful French Veela.

Once they’re sated and blissed out on happy hormones, the trio slips into bed. Harry pulls out a notebook and starts jotting down her idea for the next time they have a chance to change the designs on their implants.

Until the Weighing of the Wands ceremony, Harry can’t be found. He appears in classes and then vanishes before any teacher can accost him. Harry does modify Malfoy’s animated badges so they can’t be removed and so they say rather rude things about the wearer.

Unlike last time, Malfoy doesn’t get to hex Hermione. Harry just hexes him half to death. Technically Harry gets a detention but he shrugs and runs off, having no intention of attending or even sending his golem.

At the ceremony Harry conducts himself differently. He wears fine robes, prepares his wand, and holds his head high. Rita drags him into a broom cupboard. Harry destroys her quill and inserts a whole host of phobias in her mind. Then he systematically triggers each one. A moment later she runs screaming from the cupboard and then the room.

“Well that bitch won’t be a problem again.” Harry says with a smirk

Dumbledore holds his tongue but looks disappointed. The ceremony is completed quickly. Photographs are taken. There’s one with Fleur and Harry alone. Harry makes a temporary opening in the fabric of Fleur’s clothes and slips his hands inside, touching her bare skin. Fleur quietly moans, fighting hard to keep her composure.

After, Harry slips away before Dumbledore can corner him. Harry does find Fleur masturbating in a nearby classroom. Her eyes are closed so she doesn’t notice his arrival right away. He watches with a smile and a hard cock. Fleur finally opens her eyes and yelps.

“Keep going.” Harry says with force.

Fleur nods. She resumes her movements. A moment later Luna and Hermione have joined and are watching with rapt attention. They crowd Fleur, flooding her senses with their scents and warmth. Fleur cries out in orgasm, eyes closing. She receives three soft kisses on her cheeks. When she opens her eyes, she’s alone. Fleur groans and cleans herself up.

“Definitely loosing my sanity.” Fleur mutters in French.

Harry sends Hagrid a note that he already knows about the dragons and that he has a plan for them. He also leaves a note on Fleur’s pillow one afternoon. Beautiful calligraphy explains the first task.

In their time away from Hogwarts they work on their near-term ritual plans. Hermione has been traveling daily looking for certain artifacts. Luna and Harry have been working on some incredibly high level arithmancy. So complicated they’ve actually had to enlist the help of the best muggle mathematicians in the world along with more than one government supercomputer. But they slog on, keeping to their schedule which leaves lots of wiggle room.

The first task is near the end of November. Harry has confirmed the task is the same with the same dragons. Same breeds too, just no horntail. That was brought in just for Harry. Harry also does actually spend a bit of time practicing the spell he is planning on using as he has never needed to actually use it and it is rather complicated.

When the task comes he manipulates the order. Fleur gets the Sweedish Short-snout. Krum gets the Chineese Fireball, and Harry takes the Welsh Green for himself, the least stuck up of the three. Fleur goes first. Thanks to a whisper from Harry right before entering, she holds her concentration and comes out unscathed. Krum goes second and makes a fool of himself. Eggs crushed, dragon rampaging around blind, and several injuries. Luckily Luna did a quick swap beforehand so the eggs were fakes.

Finally it’s Harry’s turn. Harry walks in, wand stowed away and a smile on his face. He bows to the dragon and retrieves his wand. He casts the spell on himself and stows the wand once more.

“Hello again.” Harry speaks in a bastardized parseltongue.

“Hello speaker. It is as you said.” The dragon hisses back.

“Yes, it is. Shall we continue with our agreement?” Harry returns.

“No need to be smug, speaker. I would like my side of the deal though.” The dragon says back with a bit of snark.

“Very well.” Harry concedes.

Harry draws his wand and makes a show of summoning something. Soon after a very juicy and plump cow flies into the arena. Before it can panic or even land, the dragon lunges for the animal, snatching it out of the air.

“Very tasty. Thank you speaker. I haven’t had live meat in a long while.” The dragon thanks once the cow is devoured.

Harry smiles and walks up to the dragon. He pets the massive animal on the snout. He stands to the side because when he tickles it’s nose, it sneezes a bit of fire. Harry and the dragon hold a short quiet conversation before Harry goes and fetches his golden egg. He places a kiss on each of the real eggs, wishing them well in life before walking out.

The only consequence from the task is that his throat is sore. The spell forcefully modified his vocal cords so he could converse with the dragon. The language is close to parseltongue but not close enough.

The scores are given right away, Harry receiving full marks. Fleur comes in a close second, only loosing one more point from Karkarov thanks to his sexism. Despite his headmaster’s perfect score, Krum comes in well behind the others as he made an absolute mess of the task.

Harry finds a moment alone with Fleur. He waves his hand and brings up wards for privacy. Then he sweeps in and kisses Fleur soundly. They wrap their arms around each other and fall into the intimacy of the kiss. As they grow bolder Fleur tries to dominate the kiss but Harry has none of it and thoroughly squashes her attempt.

But as soon as the kiss ends Harry vanishes. Fleur curses and quickly makes her way back to her room so she can attempt to relieve the tension in her body. Luna is waiting in her room and gives the Veela a chaste kiss and a wink before vanishing.

As strung out as Fleur is the trio is more. They end up back in their bedroom at The Rookery. They’re on their backs, legs twined together, hands between their own legs. They don’t bother with kisses as this session is all about reliving their tension. Just wonderful orgasm after orgasm. 

“We really are doing a number on her.” Luna breathes out after her latest orgasm.

“Why are we torturing her again?” Hermione questions after her next orgasm.

“Well, you know, a stressed and horny veela is always fun.” Harry replies with a kiss.

“That and Veela love a good tease.” Luna adds, working to another orgasm.

“It is fun, I have to admit.” Hermione says.

“Dibs on waking her tomorrow.” Harry gasps out as she nears her own peak.

“Oh poo. I was looking forward to that.” Luna pouts, pausing her rubbing.

The next morning Fleur wakes to find a warm and soft body curled around her. She twists around and is about to scream in horror when Harry in her female form unleashes her aura and starts kissing. When Harry pulls away, she morphs her face back into her male form and winks at Fleur. In a blink she is gone leaving Fleur alone to relive herself yet again. She holds a pillow over her face and lets out a scream.

Thanks to a charm on Fleur’s bed, the trio wakes her every morning. They arrive just in time to kiss her awake, switching off every day. Fleur is clearly becoming more and more strung out but she’s managing somehow. One morning Luna sticks around but stops kissing Fleur.

“Aren’t you going to masturbate?” Luna asks saucily.

Fleur’s mouth gapes open. She slides a hand down under the covers and starts working under her panties. Luna is having none of that. She waves her hand and suddenly the sheets are gone. Another wave and Fleur’s panties drop to the ground away from the bed, along with her nightie.

Luna watches rapt as Fleur works herself to an orgasm. She ends up crawling on top of the Veela and nosing their faces together. Their breasts brush against each other just a little. But just enough for Fleur to be pushed over into orgasm. Once she stops touching herself Luna lowers herself onto her body and lays with her for a while, enjoying the warm skin. After a while Luna leaves Fleur with a sweet kiss and a smile. This becomes the new normal. Harry, Hermione, and Luna rotate day to day to wake Fleur and watch her masturbate.

Rita Skeeter doesn’t come back to Hogwarts for any interviews with Hagrid or Draco. She’s officially on leave for health reasons. Technically, she’s one more episode from involuntary confinement in St. Mungos.

McGonagall announces the Yule Ball. Before anyone can annoy Fleur and then be denied, Harry immediately stands up and approaches her. He taps her shoulder and she turns to face him.

“Fleur Delacour. To promote inter-school unity, would you accompany me to the Yule Ball?” Harry asks confidently in the middle of Dinner.

Fleur smiles and stands.

“I would be honored to accompany you.” Fleur says in her beautiful French accent.

She leans in and places a gentle kiss on Harry’s cheek. Harry returns the kiss and whispers something dirty to her before heading back to the Gryffindor table. For once in Harry’s life he’s the center of attention and not for a bad reason. Hermione asks Luna to go with her as friends. She does it somewhat publicly so that people know it’s just as friends. Harry does have to steer Neville to Ginny. He’s not even remotely ready for Hannah or Susan.

Just over two weeks later is Christmas day as well as the Yule Ball. Fleur and Harry enter first along with Krum and his date. Harry and Fleur clearly are much more talented while Krum steps on his date’s feet a few times. Once the opening dance is over Hermione and Luna join Fleur and Harry. They switch off dance partners, twirling through song after song until they’re all rather tired.

The trio does make sure to touch Fleur as much as possible. They use illusions and tailoring charms to touch her skin beneath her dress. Of course they undo the charms leaving her beautiful dress undamaged. Fleur finds herself more and more worked up as the night progresses. Every time she slips off to the bathroom she’s accompanied by either Hermione or Luna. They make sure she doesn’t orgasm. But they make sure she masturbates without any privacy. Well, no privacy from them, but plenty of wards for others.

In the end Harry bids her a formal goodbye. Hermione and Luna give her chaste kisses and whisper their goodbyes too. She heads to her bedroom as fast as possible. Fleur slips from her dress as carefully as possible, her body trembling from anticipation. Immediately she starts rubbing her clit. Suddenly a hand stops her.

“You really thought I wouldn’t come for you?” Harry says with a smirk.

Fleur’s mouth drops. Harry lets go of her arm. She is about to attack him when he holds up a finger.

“Do you want us?” Harry asks.

Fleur nods vigorously.

“May I have some blood? I need it to ensure you’re not missed.” Harry asks.

Fleur hesitantly nods. Harry pulls a rock out of his pocket. He then bleeds Fleur into a small bowl. Harry paints runes around the rock. He vanishes the conjured bowl and the blood before starting the ritual. He chants until a pulse of magic leaves an identical version of Fleur.

Harry affixes Fleur’s signature and any spells on her person upon the golem. Fleur just stands there, mouth agape. Harry directs the golem to slip into bed and go to sleep. Harry holds out his hand expectantly. Fleur shakes herself out of seeing a blood ritual completed as casually as making tea. She grabs Harry’s hand and is brought to The Rookery.

Luna and Hermione are already naked and masturbating. Oh, and kissing intimately. Fleur moans loudly and makes to join them.

“Fleur, wait. We aren’t having sex tonight. Or for a while.” Harry says with regret.

“What!?” Fleur screeches.

“Fleur. We need to stay completely virgin for a ritual we are performing together in the summer. Magically that means no sort of sexual contact with others. The loophole is that we can masturbate next to each other.” Harry explains.

Fleur whines but nods. She follows a now female and naked Harry into bed. They all share steamy kisses and slip fingers into their vaginas. Thanks to some passive sex magic that both Harry and Luna practice, their orgasms naturally arrive at the same time. Fleur sighs happily, her body sated properly for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts.

They cool down for a little with a lovely and intimate cuddle where they talk about nothing in particular. Mostly just gushing about how they each looked in their dresses. Harry actually gets the idea to slip into each of the other’s dresses. She shifts her body to match the dress and models each one. In the end they all decide Harry wore every dress better than the original occupant. But only because they knew she was naked and wet underneath.

Once Harry is naked again they resume their previous activities with a little direction from Luna. She has them all stop rubbing right before orgasm a few times to edge themselves to an intense, night ending, orgasm. A blissed out Fleur finds herself being rolled around so she’s spooned by a suddenly tall Harry. Luna snuggles into Fleur’s open arms, head resting on her amazingly soft yet firm breasts. Hermione curls around Luna. She also waves her hand and brings the sheets and blankets up and over them, tucking them in tight. Fleur finds lips and hands gently loving her body as she drifts off to sleep.

Harry and Luna wake first. Luna loves the warmth from all sides while Harry starts pressing kisses along Fleur’s neck. Fleur wakes and stretches as best as she can trapped between two warm bodies. 

“Where am I?” Fleur asks sleepily.

“My family home.” Luna answers, still happily snuggled into Fleur’s boobs.

“We always sleep here.” Hermione adds as she awakes.

“Much nicer to sleep with one’s partners. Almost necessary to sleep with one’s soul-bonded.” Harry adds.

“Which of you are bound.” Fleur questions in her sleepily sexy voice, very little accent present.

Harry and Luna raise their hands.

“How beautiful. I’ve never met a bound pair before. Is it as wondrous as the books say?” Fleur asks, now awake and paying attention.

“Even more so. It’s like nothing you’ve ever imagined.” Harry explains.

“Before we said we loved each other but had no way of truly knowing. Now we can feel our love.” Luna explains further and better.

Fleur lets out a soft sigh in amazement. She does start to squirm.

“I need to pee.” Fleur says sadly, unhappy to leave the cuddle.

The other three groan but concede to her need. Hermione undoes the magic holding them tight under the sheets; Luna conjures a toilet for Fleur; Harry conjures a door for her. Fleur does her business and returns.

“Why did you have to conjure a toilet?” Fleur questions, re-ensconced in warmth.

“We have enchanted objects in our bodies that vanish our poop and pee.” Luna explains.

“Wow. Not that I would expect anything less from people who handle blood rituals like they’re nothing.” Fleur says with a bit of a scoff.

“Would you like a set?” Hermione asks.

“I’d never have to deal with a toilet again?” Fleur asks.

“Not unless you drink too much and need to vomit.” Harry responds with a smile.

Fleur laughs a bit. She asks a few more questions and decides to try the anal one first. Harry flicks her hand and summons one of their extras. Without pause, she brings the tiny device to Fleur’s butt and slips it into her body. A moment later she’s cleaned out.

“Oh wow I feel so much lighter.” Fleur says after recovering from the shock of having something shoved up her ass.

“Yeah, it completely empties your digestive tract out when you insert it. But from now on it will let you actually digest your food and absorb nutrients before vanishing the waste.” Harry explains.

Fleur is incredibly comfortable now and pushes her body into Luna’s. They all enjoy the skin contact. A while later Fleur decides to try the other implant but Harry stops her.

“I’ve got a new design I’d like to try. They also work as vibrators. But when I’m a male it just feels weird. So I came up with a design change on the runes I think will be wonderful.” Harry explains her hesitance. 

Fleur shrugs. Harry grabs his current journal. He snags a drop of blood from Fleur so she can read his work. Fleur rolls around and snuggles into Harry’s side. A dejected Luna rolls to snuggle into Hermione’s breasts. If it wasn’t for the bond she’d fall asleep, at peace in her partner’s hold.

Harry finishes the design. She stands up and summons one of the blanks. For the sake of her own sanity, she enlarges the object and starts carving. Fleur shifts back toward Luna’s warmth when Harry leaves her side. They all enjoy watching a naked Harry working up a sweat as she carves runes into a massive metal object.

“So my idea was to target a certain body part, not just indistinctly vibrate. I think it’ll work significantly better as the clitoris is a little far away from the urethra. As for my body I’ll make sure it matches the cluster of nerves I use both for my clit and my penis.” Harry explains as she carves.

“So targeted vibrations?” Luna queries.

“No, love. Targeted pleasure. I think I’ve come up with a way to arithmatically quantify pleasure and induce it in varying amounts. This way we can go for a long time without our nerves growing accustomed to the vibrations.” Harry explains, working on a new rune now.

The trio on the bed are stunned. Fleur is the closes to the journal so she grabs it and starts thumbing through the earlier pages. 

“Fuck, you’re smart.” Fleur murmurs.

“We’re all pretty intelligent, Fleur.” Hermione responds with a smile. “Including you.”

Fleur kisses Hermione but they all return to watching Harry’s naked body. She’s morphed herself to have more muscles to make carving easier. As a result her body is incredibly hot right now. The three in the bed start gently masturbating.

As they near their orgasms, Harry finishes. She shrinks the implant and conjures the tool they use to insert it.

“You know we could probably use magic to insert these.” Harry comments.

“Yeah but I don’t want a levitation charm all up in my pee hole.” Luna responds.

Harry shrugs. He spreads Fleur’s legs and leans in.

“Uh, can you stop rubbing so I can put this in?” Harry asks with a bit of a scowl.

Fleur huffs but does as told. Harry waits for a minute so her body relaxes from the pleasure. She inserts the conjured speculum and proceeds to seat the implant into Fleur’s body. As the sensation delay wears off, Fleur’s assaulted by the weird and slightly painful feelings. She’s kissed and held by the other three. Harry vanishes her tools and checks in with Fleur. Once she’s ready, Harry activates the implant, setting it about half way on intensity.

“Oh fuck!” Fleur curses in French.

“Good?” Harry questions.

“So good. Never felt this before. So, so good. It’s like it knows what I like.” Fleur explains.

“Really? Can you explain more?” Luna asks.

“More like it’s just perfect. Pure, unadulterated pleasure. Vibrators, masturbation, and I’m assuming sex all have issues of various sorts. This is just perfection.” Fleur expands on her original evaluation.

“All right. Lu, Mia, do you wanna go through the removal and insertion or wait a while for the next ritual set?” Harry asks his partners.

“Ugh wait. I hate that feeling.” Hermione responds.

“While I’m fairly impartial, I think we should just wait. It’ll be a wonderful thing to look forward to.” Luna responds with a bit of a pant.

Luna’s turned her own implant on to join Fleur. The two blondes curl up together and kiss deep as they’re stimulated. Luna understands the intricacies of the new implant. So she reaches down and modifies the setting just a tad. Now Fleur won’t be able to orgasm. The implant can essentially provide negative pleasure as well. Even if Fleur rubs herself she won’t be able to come. After a while Fleur starts getting angry.

“Why can’t I come?” Fleur grunts into Luna’s mouth.

“Shh, I know what you Veela want. Let me know when it’s too much and I’ll let you come.” Luna responds softly.

The pair have been mirrored by Harry and Hermione. They’re kissing and enjoying their vibrators on the other half of the bed.

Fleur makes Luna let her come. Fleur comes hard, wailing out her pleasure. She collapses after her body tenses and arches. Luna licks a bit of the sweat off her skin and snuggles into her. Once Harry and Hermione finish their latest orgasms they roll over and join their partners.

“Fuck I really should get back to Hogwarts.” Fleur mutters after a while.

“Oh I’ve been controlling your golem. You’ve eaten breakfast and then returned to your room to study alone.” Harry adds.

“We do need to run you through a mind protection ritual to protect you from Dumbledore’s legillimancy.” Luna mentions.

“Another ritual?” Fleur asks in astonishment.

The trio nods into her. She sighs and agrees. They also start explaining the magic of controlling the golem. It’s been hours since the last time Fleur last peed. She stands up and then just stands there.

“Huh. I don’t actually need to pee. I’m just so accustomed to needing a bathroom every so often.” Fleur comments.

“It’ll take about a week to get used to it.” Luna explains and joins Fleur for a soft kiss.

The young blonde drags Fleur into the wet room. Harry and Hermione share a minute of kisses before joining the other two under warm water. They shower and then perform the mind shielding ritual on Fleur.

They shift Fleur back to Hogwarts and take her and the golem up to the Room of Requirement to teach her the controlling magic. Fleur takes to the control magic as she finds it resonates with her veela magic. She easily imparts a copy of herself into the golem so it can handle her daily life. They head back to The Rookery so they can talk more.

“What ritual needs us to stay virgins? Oh and how did you know I’m a virgin?” Fleur asks, sounding a bit like Hermione.

“A ritual where a girl sacrifices her virginity to a man for a reward. I’ll take my male form. If you want to join the reward will be incredible. Three focused around one. Amazing.” Harry explains.

“Reward?” Fleur questions.

“Massive power boost along with various physical improvements. You won’t be on par with me and Lu, but it’ll bring you up to around where Hermione is now. We can do a couple more low level rituals to move you up a bit more after.” Harry explains.

“So on top of being incredibly sexy, you three are all wicked powerful and are going to be even more so?” Fleur asks.

The other three girls all nod and then end up kissing her. They end up kissing for a while, enjoying the feel of their bodies rubbing against each other. They grab some food and introduce Fleur to Xeno and Pandora. Not Sirius though. He’s pretending to be on the run for Dumbledore’s sake. They end up back in bed, cuddled up with notebooks full of their projects. Fleur just watches over Luna’s shoulder.

“Why me?” Fleur blurts out.

“I know who you are at heart and you’re someone I want in my life.” Harry husks out.

“But how? How do you know me? We’ve never met?” Fleur continues digging.

“I traveled back in time. You were always a close friend but never a lover. You ended up with a wonderful man that you loved dearly but he could never satisfy your Veela blood. I want you to have love and lust. Plus you’re gorgeous.” Harry explains.

“You’re from the fucking future?” Fleur asks.

While Fleur thinks Luna summons their pensive. Harry and Luna dump a string of memories in. Fleur dives in and watches the memories.

“Gabrielle!” Fleur shouts when she returns.

“Obviously we won’t let anything happen to her. Or a life debt to form.” Harry responds to her shout.

Luna and Harry give Fleur more memories to view.

“Thank you for being so good to Gabby, Harry.” Fleur says.

Fleur is crying into Harry’s shoulder. Despite not seeing either her own or Gabby’s death and even with Harry’s discretion she still saw some bad shit. The life debt that formed in the previous time line between Gabrielle and Harry ended up becoming an issue. No one ever told Harry the intricacies of such a debt. Especially not Dumbledore as he expected Harry to die long before it would be pertinent. The debt could have been forgiven or at least sated early on but Harry and Gabrielle were never given the option. 

Gabby’s Veela blood recognized Harry as a sort of master and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Ginny on the other hand knew about her debt but was totally human and thus not affected as such. Harry ended up having to somewhat regularly have sex with Gabrielle a few years after she matured. It was never love but they did end up having a sort of intimacy that helped Gabby cope. At least until she was killed.

It ended up being a sibling type bond. Affection and loving but not romantic. Obviously with a sexual twist. And a bit of domination. There was never a pain, humiliation, or heavy bondage component. More of a Harry told Gabrielle what to do and she would do it. 

“So is there anything else I should know?” Fleur asks, not expecting anything else too big.

The other three start chuckling and end up laughing their brains out.

“Okay me and Lu are the Masters of the Deathly Hallows. No not the Masters of Death. That’s some stupid rumor. We’re just Death’s friends. Hermione has been ritually merged with the Gem of Life. So when we have a specific type of intimacy with her, we become immortally young. Luna is a seer but rarely needs to use her powers. She keeps an eye on the future though.” Harry says like it’s no big deal.

“Is that it?” Fleur asks with a groan.

“I think so.” Harry replies, grinning.

“Hermione, Will you be able to keep others young without sex?” Fleur asks.

“We are almost certain. You won’t have to watch your sister grow old and die, Fleur.” Hermione says softly.

Fleur kisses Hermione in thanks. Her parent’s aren’t mentioned. They’re not exactly bad people but Fleur does not love them like she loves Gabrielle. Her father, while a wonderful person, has never been a major figure in Fleur’s life. He has spent most of his time working. Fleur’s mother on the other hand has never really there for her intimately. Fleur had to learn about her Veela blood from her grand mother and then teach Gabrielle.

“Are you going to have sex with my Gabby?” Fleur asks quietly.

“I hold a huge amount of affection for her from the time we spent together. But as we were both forced into our arrangement I can not say I love her. I want nothing more than to see Gabrielle find love and happiness with whoever she wants. If she ends up with me, it would be with all of us. So we would all have to be okay with the arrangement.” Harry softly explains.

“Oh I’m part cat.” Hermione blurts out.

Hermione brings her feline features forward. Harry and Luna squeal and grab for her tail, gently stroking it. Fleur just lays back stunned.

“Of course you are, Hermione. Of course.” Fleur says gently.

Fleur reaches up and brings Hermione into a soft kiss. She rubs her fingers into her cat ears and enjoys her purring.

“Do you have a mating cycle too? I would love to have you horny and desperate for a week every once in a while.” Fleur asks with a saucy grin.

“Oh I think I know what we’re going to work on once we’re done with the tournament.” Luna responds.

“I bet we could come up with a potion to induce something like that.” Harry comments.

“Would be hard to sell, ethically. But I think we could with the right precautions.” Luna explains.

They all snuggle together and fall asleep for the night. Hermione keeps her features. She takes Luna’s place in Fleur’s arms and wraps her tail around Harry and Fleur. Luna spoons in behind Hermione and plays with her ears before falling asleep.

The trio, now a quartet, have two months until the next task. Harry and Fleur confirm the egg says the same. Then Luna drops what memories she has of Fleur’s second task into their pensive. They all watch and make sure they know how to win quickly and easily.

On top of that they start to train Fleur. As a champion and a visiting school she can set her schedule. So she makes sure that the only times she actually needs to be at school are the same as her new partners. Thus, no time lost. Fleur is rapidly taught hordes of combat magic on top of ritual theory. They skip her enchantment training as it’s not necessary for the task nor any of their near-term goals.

Fleur ends up showing a weird affinity or aversion to certain magics thanks to her Veela blood. When they touch on necromancy, not actually teaching it to her but only demonstrating the mildest of spells, Fleur flees to Hogwarts. They don’t speak for a few days until the Veela comes back into their bed one night, tears staining her face. The same thing happens when they show her a horcrux. It turns out Veela are particularly sensitive to the most horrific magics. On the other hand, when they teach her the Patronus charm, Fleur picks it up almost immediately. Faster than Harry could comprehend. 

They end up taking an afternoon off studying one day. Lunch at an expensive muggle restaurant. Dessert at Florean Fortescue’s. They then slip under the invisibility cloaks and infiltrate the Ministry. Harry swaps out his prophecy ball to one they can update as needed. They also grab some more Sands of Time. Enough that the ritual Harry used to come back so far would only ever be possible for them. When they pass the room pulsing with love, Fleur collapses.

The Veela ends up twitching on the floor, moaning and whimpering like she’s being fucked hard. Harry has Hermione shift their newest partner home and prepare her. Harry and Luna finish their afternoon larceny before joining. Fleur is completely tied up. They try the standard edging settings on Fleur’s implant but she only gets worse. So Harry shrugs and sets it to bring her as many peaks as possible. The trio curls up around Fleur, holding her close until she’s unconscious.

In the morning they gently kiss her and help her shower, eat, and live. Fleur ends up needing two days to recover from the experience. Her partners shower her with gentle touches and soft kisses the entire time she’s bedridden.

When the second task finally arrives they are more than ready. Fleur has to use Gillyweed. It’s safer than the bubblehead charm. Especially since they know how to cancel it when they’re ready. Harry spends time transfiguring licorice strings into Gillyweed. Same shape, better flavor. Harry has no need for the plant as they can morph as needed.

They also prepare by affixing runes to a spot in the mer-village. That way they can swim directly there with no issue. They make stops in Muggle London for wetsuits. Last time around Fleur wore a spelled one-piece. None of her partners want Fleur ogled this time around. 

On the cannon, Fleur and Harry dive in. Thanks to the location runes, they head straight for the village. The pair stays high in the water to avoid all the creatures. Krum passes them but gets slapped around by the giant squid. Fleur fetches Gabrielle and Harry, Hermione. They surface simultaneously and swim back to the platform. Fleur and Harry receive identical points as they tied.

Gabby gives Harry and Hermione big and long hugs, momentarily giving Harry a bit of nostalgia and fondness for the excitable little Veela. They manage to separate from Gabrielle long enough to swap for their golems and shift home. Fleur still hasn’t gotten the hang of it herself but they’re working on it with her.

Later in bed, they all are working on something. Fleur is reading scrolls they made for Hermione. Luna is drawing. Hermione has an enchanted calculator out for some arithmancy. Harry is working similarly, sometimes borrowing the calculator.

“Let’s do it at the equinox. In March.” Harry states. 

“Huh?” Hermione asks, still into her work.

“Our sex ritual.” Harry states.

At the mention of sex, Hermione’s head pops up. She looks over Harry’s notes.

“Oh I suppose that could work. I’ll have to confirm the alignment of the planets. We do have Astronomy tomorrow.” Hermione comments.

“I’m in. I really need some proper sex. My Veela blood is boiling that I’ve got several willing and beautiful partners and aren’t fucking them.” Fleur adds.

“I’m always happy to have sex.” Luna airily adds with a smile.

“Unfortunately Lu, I’m gonna be in my natural male form. You know what that means.” Harry adds.

Luna frowns. Her little body doesn’t take to penetration well, at least not by a cock of Harry’s size. In the past timeline Harry and Luna had to work up quite a bit to vaginal penetration and it always left her sore for days. When Harry started morphing, it was easier. Anal, on the other hand was her absolute favorite. They found a couple relaxation spells that only work for anal. Luna crawls over to Harry and snuggles into her bond-mate. The other two watch as they commune for a little while. Eventually they drop their connection and snuggle back into their partners.

Later Harry drags Hermione away. Luna is yet again edging Fleur with her internal vibrator. They leave the pair of blondes and go for a walk outside, hands joined. They come to a small body of water. Harry shifts taller and pulls Hermione under her chin, tucked up against soft breasts.

“Hermione, I know Fleur is chomping at the bit for sex and Luna and I have been ready as soon as our bodies were. But are you ready? I need to know you’re both physically and mentally ready to have intercourse with me in my male form.” Harry gently asks.

“Physically I am. You know when I started my period. Mentally? I don’t know. I love both you and Luna. I absolutely adore Fleur and am quickly falling for her if not already in love. Between our time together and all the memories I’ve seen of our past, I know we’re as close to soulmates as we can get with you and Luna bonded. So I think I might be. Plus, this ritual isn’t based around sex for love. It’s a sacrifice.” Hermione responds quietly.

Harry keens in despair, pulling his love tight against herself.

“Oh love no. Do not push yourself for the ritual. Never push your body or mind for our coven. Never do more than you’re willing to just because the rest of us are.” Harry says firmly but with a bit of desperation in her voice.

“We have a couple weeks, right?” Hermione asks.

Harry nods. She thinks for a minute.

“Can I go home and talk to my mum? I think I need a bit of time to see if I’m ready. But can we get the stuff prepped in case I do want to go through with it?” Hermione asks.

“Yeah, I like that plan. With the Potter vaults open again the ingredients won’t be even a drop in a drop in the bucket.” Harry says smiling.

“Oh, just to check, we haven’t pushed you too quick in the past, have we?” Harry adds after a while.

“Oh probably if you’re looking at it as a third party. But for me? No. I’m still a bit sad my first time masturbating wasn’t snuggled in between yours and Luna’s warm bodies.” Hermione responds with a smile.

Harry and Hermione kiss for a bit, Harry now at her same height. They know Fleur and Luna are going to be a while so they don’t rush. Plus, the cold isn’t an issue with their heavily charmed clothing.

Over the next week Hermione spends a lot of her free time either alone or with her mom talking. She even considers a therapist or a mind healer but discards the idea due to security issues. On Sunday evening she invites her partners out for dinner. Harry was glad to give her several ideas for restaurants in warm climates.

Hermione bought out one of the small terraces of the little restaurant they’re now at. All four girls are incredibly comfortable for how beautiful they look, hair down, tight dresses, and enchanted shoes. They tangle their feet together under the table almost immediately.

“So I’ve been, um, doing some self-reflection to see if I’m ready to have sex.” Hermione states.

Both Luna and Fleur gasp. Neither even considered Hermione might not be ready. Luna has her own issues as a seer. Time doesn’t work for her like it does for others. The moment of the discontinuity in reality that Harry’s time travel created was when Luna was mentally ready for sex. She was given the maturity, insight, and experience of her older self.

Fleur on the other hand is a Veela. From birth they understand sex. Sure they do need to physically mature but mentally, they are ready for any sort of sexual act imaginable. Suggest something taboo like anal sex to a Veela and they will use their internal magic to clean and lubricate their rectum. Sex with a girl? Doesn’t even register as an issue. It’s actually rare for Fleur to be a virgin. She only is because she was raised outside a Veela colony.

If she had been raised in a colony, from the age of her physical maturity she would regularly have sex of all sorts with her friends. Done studying with a friend? Have sex with them. Going to the beach? Don’t forget your dildo. Movie night? Cuddle your bestie and bring them to a nice orgasm every so often. For obvious reasons, from the moment Veela are mature, they are put on their special birth control potion and regularly checked to make sure it’s effective.

So Fleur and Luna both realize they hadn’t thought about their partner’s feelings. Immediately they move over to her and give her quiet apologies with loving hugs and kisses.

“Yes, anyway, I’m sorry for being so distant. That’s why I wanted to have dinner just the four of us. Harry has pressured me time and time again to speak up when I’m being pressured. Well I have two announcements. One, Fleur I definitely love you. Two, Harry I’m ready for you to stick your big cock inside me in ten or so days.” Hermione states.

Fleur and Luna gape. Harry smiles and laughs.

“Oh love, that’s Luna level bluntness. What has gotten into you?” Harry asks.

“Well, nothing until ten days from now.” Hermione states, just barely holding off her laughter until she’s done.

“Oh and I downed a glass of wine just before we came here. A bit of liquid courage.” Hermione adds with a smirk.

They all laugh even harder. The night progresses slowly as they start with some more wine, not too much for Hermione but enough to keep her tipsy. Then instead of full meals they just keep passing tapas around until they’re full. And then comes the dancing. The staff puts some music on. It’s probably local. Definitely not in English. But the quartet doesn’t care. They have a wonderful time twirling around.

The ritual preparations take a bit of time. They verify their stash of polyjuice is still viable. Then they mix up several doses for each of themselves. As they don’t have a week guaranteed away from school they have to improvise. That means Pandora and Xeno, maybe Sirius too, posing when magic needs to be done. They have the adults practice handling and swapping out for their golems. Sirius isn’t great at it but manages to get the basics down well enough.

They also spend a day carving their new implants. Harry is hoping their improvements will make them usable for his male form, targeting the head of his cock instead of just vibrating inside his body. They also remove all their devices the morning they head to the ritual chamber.

Winky and Dobby have prepped them plenty of raw foods while Sirius has spent time planning out indulgent meals for when they return. Hermione has selected an assortment of muggle books for them to read while they are inside.

They hug the adults goodbye and shift off to their ritual chamber. Inside they unpack the food into the protected no-spoil area. Once they’re naked Harry shifts to male but with one twist. He has no body hair. The hair probably doesn’t interfere with the blood runes but it’s a chance they don’t wish to take.

The ritual itself is rather different from anything they’ve done in this timeline. Every ritual before is either an activation, a bonding, or a simple booster. The activations are like flipping a switch, the bonding rituals are exactly that. Booster rituals, like the power and enhancement ones they have done are often used as fillers in ritual sets. They are incredibly simple and have essentially no side effects if done multiple times. They can’t actually give an unnatural power increase. But they can bump up one’s abilities to a reasonable level based on age, fitness, and a whole bunch of other things.

This ritual on the other hand is an exchange. A sacrifice. They are sacrificing something incredibly personal in exchange for an unnatural boost in their abilities. The ritual they use increases exponentially with the number of females. As a result it is twenty seven times more powerful than it would be with just two people.

The preparations are a bit different too. Once a day as the sun rises they drip blood into special depressions in the chamber floor. As they are adding their own twist to the ritual to include a mild intimacy bond, no one does anything for themselves. When they bathe in the ritually purified and blessed waters, they are washed by their partners. They regularly give each other intensely intimate massages. On top of all that, they feed each other too. Of course they have to intersperse kisses and touches, whispers of love as well. Gentle and intimate caresses of each other’s genitals as well, often Harry spooning each girl and holding her mound in his hand.

On the day of the ritual they all perform their final ablutions and preparations before entering the ritual circle. Focusing elements have been placed, blood has been dripped into the necessary places, and all non-ritual items have been removed.

Harry paints each girl in sequence, Fleur, Hermione then Luna. At first they were considering going by age or height or any number of other physical or magical properties. In the end they decided on length of time with Harry. In reverse though so Luna is last, their soul bond hopefully providing an extra kick to the ritual when it peaks. In reverse the girls paint runes on Harry. For the last runes they each paint one over his groin, identical in form yet different in magic. Each of the girls paints runes on their partner’s chests.

Lastly they each paint one rune above their wombs that will prevent them from getting pregnant. The flushing potions they take before rituals rids them of any birth control. It is almost never wise to form a baby from any sort of ritual sex except for carefully designed conception rituals. They have been long lost to the annals of time, generally relegated only to the rulers of the era. But Harry and Luna found a few that will bless the offspring with power, wit, strength, and a whole host of other improvements.

When they finish the initial runes and setup, they begin the activation chanting. As Fleur is first, she gracefully lays herself down on the floor. The magic of the ritual keeps her comfortable enough. Luna and Hermione lay down against the Veela’s sides. They throw their top legs over hers and pull them open. This clearly exposes her core.

They perform the modifications, adding properly timed kisses and intimacy. Harry kisses each Luna and Hermione. They then kiss Fleur. Finally Harry places kisses to Fleur’s mouth, sternum, abdomen, and finally to the rune right above her clitoris. All the girls are hairless just in case it would interfere. One stray hair moving and changing a rune could be disastrous.

Some virginity sacrifice rituals require oral sex first. As that usually creates a power imbalance, so does the result of the ritual. However these have been banned and looked down upon almost since their inception. Occasionally though, throughout history, greedy men would force several women to perform these lopsided rituals so they can gain massive amounts of power. The downside is they are lopsided and often have unintended consequences if performed imperfectly or with malicious intent.

Once the kisses are done, Fleur verbally and magically gives her consent to sacrifice her virginity. Harry takes his penis and aligns it. Luna and Hermione’s chanting retreats to a quiet murmur while Harry’s takes over. The air is thrumming with almost visible energy. Harry thrusts into Fleur, magic pulsing as he seats himself inside her. It clearly hurts her but they can’t stop for pain. He moves in time with the chanting. Once they reach a plateau Hermione and Luna start a pulsating suction on Fleur’s nipples in time with Harry and Fleur’s chanting, adding an extra aspect to tie them together afterward. It won’t be nearly as powerful as Harry and Luna’s soul bond but it will be enough that they will never want to leave each other.

As the first peak nears the energy in the air has risen again. As they are about to share their first orgasm together, the energy begins coalescing in the air, appearing almost like electricity. As their first peak occurs, the magic in the air pulses and is absorbed by the participants. Thanks to the modifications they’ve made, all four have intense, body wracking orgasms that leave them panting. With practice, Harry and Fleur have managed to remain chanting.

The first stage is sealed as Harry pulls out at the exact moment Hermione and Luna bite into Fleur’s neck deep enough to draw blood. Fleur is brought to a seated position by Harry and they hold each other in the center of the circle. Hermione and Luna gracefully stand and move around focusing elements.

Hermione is next. She’s probably the most scared of the three as she’s sort of the youngest, despite being older than Harry and Luna by birthdate. Hermione lays herself down like Fleur did. Fleur and Luna join her on each side. They share the preparation kisses and quickly find out that it’s weird to kiss someone with a bloody mouth and face.

The magic builds as they prepare and flashes down to a lower level when Harry pushes his cock inside Hermione. She just barely manages not to break her chant. Immediately Harry starts thrusting. The pain is clearl in Hermione’s eyes but she fights back tears, not wanting them to fall to the floor and change the ritual. As they approach orgasm, the ambient magic intensifies. Fleur and Luna provide suction to Hermione’s nipples to help her along. Again, it coalesces when they orgasm, diffusing into their bodies. Again, when Harry pulls out, Fleur and Luna bite Hermione’s shoulders.

For the last time the side maidens, as Harry has deemed whoever is on either side of the girl in the middle, stand and rotate the focuses. Harry holds Hermione in his arms as she recovers. Finally though they move gracefully until Luna is in the center. She’s not looking forward to the pain she knows is coming. Harry unfortunately can’t tailor any part of the ritual to just one of the girls lest they create an imbalance. So he has to use his born form.

Luna is almost shivering in anticipation of the pain. Harry and her side maidens gives her loving kisses. At the correct cycle in the chanting Harry thrusts in with a snap of ambient magic. He thrusts in and out of his love’s trembling body. She’s on the verge of screaming out, crying, and pushing Harry away but they are much too deep in the ritual to do anything like that. Luna endures the pain unlike anything Fleur or Hermione have ever seen.

The side maidens help Luna with love to her nipples which moves the ritual along. The ambient magic explodes when the bond mates orgasm. The quartet feel like they are being torn apart and reassembled yet without the expected pain of something like that. Their bodies and souls are being reassembled down to their very building blocks to accompany their new bonds and powers.

Harry pulls out and Luna’s side maidens bite her. Once Harry pulls his love into his arms, Hermione and Fleur go about dispelling the ritual so it is sealed properly. It takes a few minutes but they can finally stop chanting. They feel the magic in the room settle and smile. It worked.


	6. Let's drop the hammer, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of chapters. Shit goes down. Like all of it.
> 
> Pain.  
> An excitable little Veela.  
> A touch of sex.  
> A pink Floyd reference.  
> A gameshow of sorts.  
> Recompense and defaulted loans.
> 
> How's everyone's 2020 going? I'm still waiting for the aliens to invade and decide to attack... Or the Cronenberg scene from Rick and Morty.

Harry lifts Luna who is clinging to him like a koala. He carries her into the attached post-ritual rest bedroom and sets her down. Harry slides in behind her and holds her tight.

“I’m so sorry my moon, I know you usually need a lot more preparation to take me.” Harry whispers.

“There was nothing to be done without jeopardizing the ritual. I felt your love. I know you had to.” Luna whispers back, her voice clearly pained.

The other two join quickly. Hermione rests in Fleur’s arms like Luna is in Harry’s. Their bodies are buzzing with the absorbed magic so they can’t quite fall asleep. Nor can they have sex, commune their souls, do magic, or really do anything. They need to wait a whole day to let their bodies and souls settle properly. So they wait and cuddle, occasionally switching partners. Everyone wants to hold and comfort Luna as she whimpers in pain.

Hours later they fall asleep, not to wake until the day is up. When they do wake they are all sore, even Harry. When they finally are up and refreshed, Luna leads her partners in a combination of Yoga and Pilates that she has developed herself. Once they are a bit more limber, yet still sore, they pack up the remaining items they brought and shift home directly into their bedroom.

They insert their new implants and then snuggle into the bed. Fleur and Hermione and up on either side of Luna and Harry as they almost immediately open their soul bond wide. The love in the air is palpable, making Fleur and Hermione moan happily. Even Xeno and Pan feel the energy through their child’s well warded bedroom. They almost immediately slide together and run to their own bedroom.

Harry and Luna keep their bond open and vulnerable for a long while. Slowly they let their souls back into their separate bodies. Fleur and Hermione ended up being as included in the communion as they can be, thanks to their newly formed bonds. Obviously nothing like a touching of souls but still incredibly intimate. They fall asleep almost as soon as they separate, Fleur and Hermione joining a moment later.

When they finally wake it’s actually morning. They all head to the bathroom and pause for a second looking for toilets. But they remember they have their implants back and end up having a long and hot shower. Pan and Xeno show up in the kitchen looking a bit disheveled and happy while Dobby happily cooks them all breakfast.

“By the looks of things, it went well.” Pandora simply states.

“Very. Our partners can now join into our bond slightly when we commune. That and we can have sex now.” Luna states bluntly.

“We’re also incredibly powerful now. I doubt most school taught spells would even be noticeable, let alone affect us.” Harry adds.

“Oui, my Veela blood is incredibly satisfied with my chosen mates. Purring like a cat.” Fleur continues.

Hermione blushes a bit at the cat comment and then much further when she realizes her partners have all spoken about how they feel.

“I, um, feel absolutely incredible now. Sure there’s some soreness down there but I feel so much love from my companions. That and power. It’s incredible.” Hermione sheepishly adds.

Pandora smiles at her daughter and daughters-in-magic. For all intensive purposes they are basically married. Xeno just looks happily dazed and confused. Probably one too many rounds in the bedroom.

“It was nice to feel Harry inside me again despite the pain. It’s one thing to see it, another to experience it.” Luna adds merrily before she dives into her food.

Fleur and Hermione cough loudly, still not quite used to Luna’s occasional bluntness. Harry just smiles and kisses Luna’s temple. They spend the rest of the day relaxing in one way or another. Sunbathing, massages, cuddling, and a couple soft orgasms by masturbation only. They’re all rather sore still and don’t want anyone else touching themselves yet.

In the evening, Harry has the idea to spell the pool into a temporary hot tub. It ends up taking Luna to get the jets right but they have a wonderfully soothing soak before they head off to bed. Between the heat of the water and the rest of their sleep, the quartet wake refreshed and ready to return to their normal lives.

When they actually return to Hogwarts, Fleur runs into a problem. It turns out her golem was studying in her room along side Gabrielle. One moment Fleur’s golem smells like it did pre-ritual, the next she’s covered in her mates’ scents. Gabrielle notices the irregularity immediately. She stands up and walks over to the now real Fleur and starts sniffing her like a dog.

“What happened, sister? You smell wonderful. There are three? How did you-?” Gabby asks with a frown.

She’s interrupted though when Fleur stuns her. Fleur lifts her sister off her and runs to grab a rock. A quick blood ritual later and her sister has a golem. Fleur programs it as best she can before she takes Gabby to The Rookery.

Only just returned to the school, Harry and Luna feel the wards on their bedroom ping. So they swap back with their golems to investigate. They find Fleur holding her unconscious sister. Harry spots a rapidly healing scar on her hand and looks at Fleur knowingly.

“Lu, can you prep the mind ritual? I need to have my golem tell our ‘Mione to get back here. We really need to teach her warding.” Harry states.

Luna shifts away to get the potion while Harry concentrates on his golem. A minute later Luna and then Hermione return. They lay the unconscious little Veela down and perform the mind shrouding ritual. They lift Gabrielle into the bed and tuck her in. Fleur lifts her spell and Gabby wakes.

“Fleur! You stunned me! Where am I? Who are all these people? Where’s mum and papa? What did you do to my hand?” Gabrielle spits out in French.

Hermione has a passing ability to understand the language but Harry just grabs her a translation device. He sticks it to her temple before anything is replied.

“Sister, these are my mates. My loves. You will not be rude to them.” Fleur spits back in French.

Gabby takes a moment to inhale deeply through her nose. She smiles and apologizes to everyone for her rudeness.

“Gabby, I am Harry as you know, this is Luna. We are soul bound. Hermione is our best friend and love of our life. Fleur is the newest addition to our family and we absolutely love her.” Harry introduces the family to Gabrielle.

“You are my brother and sisters now?” Gabby asks tentatively.

They all nod. She shoots out of the covers and goes to hug each and every one, taking the time to scent them. She ends up snuggled into Luna who she states is petite like herself. Luna just giggles and hugs Gabrielle close.

“Are all young Veela like this?” Hermione asks to Harry.

“A little bit. When in private, Veela have basically no boundaries.” Harry explains.

To a young Veela that has not gone through her maturation, new and lovely smelling siblings are irresistible. Even more so when she’s close to her month of puberty.

“What did you do to my hand?” Gabrielle finally asks after a short silence.

“Two blood rituals. One so no one would know you’re gone, the other to protect your mind. You can never be forced to divulge information.” Fleur explains to her sister.

Gabrielle seizes at the mention of blood rituals. She has been told all her life that they can be used to enslave Veela. Which is true. But of course their family would never do that to Fleur’s sister.

Fleur and Gabrielle converse rapidly in French until the younger is satisfied by the older’s explanation. Gabrielle ends up shifting into a surprised Hermione’s embrace before they continue talking.

“Where are we?” Gabrielle asks.

“Our bedroom. Southern England.” Hermione replies.

“How did we get here? Will my golem fool mama and papa? Wait, why are we here? Why aren’t we at school talking about this?” Gabrielle starts pumping out questions in a Hermione-like fashion.

Fleur smiles. She pulls Gabrielle into her arms and kisses her sister’s forehead. They move so they’re snuggled under the covers. Hermione and Luna join. Harry waits a moment so Gabrielle can see him change into a girl. They explain that power before Harry joins them.

They start explaining their various powers, friendships with cosmic entities, and what not. Gabrielle absolutely squeals when Hermione shifts to part cat. She demands the Neko-morph stay like that while they talk. Then Gabrielle pushes off Hermione’s clothes and her own so she can feel the fur for herself. At Fleur’s look of encouragement, Hermione wraps herself around Gabrielle and purrs gently.

Once Gabrielle returns to questioning they explain how they came back in time and how they will show her memories later. Next they explain the happenings of the school that they have made sure happen. Hermione’s merger with the crystal of life. Then they go onto explain some of their projects and what not. The little Veela asks for an implant set. As soon as she’s handed the anal device she slides it into herself and hums happily.

“Ooh that’s nice! Thank you for the gift.” Gabby thanks her sisters.

Harry explains they will get her the matching one eventually. At least after she goes through any rituals she would like to. That gets Harry an armful of naked and young Veela she’s not prepared for. But she recognizes Gabby’s scent and it calms her down immediately. Gabby senses the calmness and pushes Harry’s shirt off. There’s a rustling in the bed and soon everyone else is naked. Fleur wraps up on Gabby’s other side.

“My sister, I’m sorry I’ve had a golem holding you at night since you came to Hogwarts.” Fleur whispers in French.

“Forgiven as this makes up for it.” Gabrielle answers.

They snuggle for a while, trading the young Veela around. Well, not exactly trading. She’s a bit aggressive and keeps moving around whenever she wants to. They introduce Gabrielle to Pandora and Xeno over Lunch but soon return to their room. Harry and Luna swap off sharing memories to Gabrielle using their pensive. It takes them all afternoon and into the night.

Gabby waves off their attempts to get her to go home for the night and snuggles in. They all shrug and settle into their ever growing pile of warmth. In the morning Gabrielle jumps up and runs to the wet room. She can’t find a toilet and ends up peeing all over the floor.

She comes back with tears in her eyes and apologizes to a bleary eyed Hermione, the only one awake, for making a mess.

Hermione smiles and rolls her eyes. She channels her magic and turns on the shower. Gabrielle gawks and smiles. Hermione also uses her magic to clean the little Veela up down there as there was no bidet or toilet paper. Gabrielle hops back into bed and snuggles into Hermione’s arms, enjoying when a cat tail wraps around her back.

A little bit later they all wake and stretch out. Gabrielle insists on participating in the good morning kisses the other four share and is given very chaste kisses to her forehead. She follows them into the shower like there’s nothing wrong with it. They all end up shrugging as they know they won’t be able to win an argument against her.

After the shower Hermione starts the little Veela on the basic magical core exercise. Harry then sits down with her and they talk about any rituals she would like to perform on herself. She ends up only choosing one to enhance her connection to her Veela blood. Luna ends up actually taking Gabrielle to do the ritual while Fleur and Harry talk while Hermione works.

“I can feel it. Her magic, reaching out for me.” Harry says softly.

“Me as well. Should we stop it?” Fleur responds.

“Magically it would be easy. We can rune up a stone for each of us.” Harry says.

“I asked should, not can.” Fleur retorts.

“That’s up to you, my flower. She is your sister after all.” Harry replies.

“I think we should slow it down. I hate to think of the consequences of blocking her natural Veela bonding magic. But I think we could slow it down long enough she will truly understand what she’s signing up for if she joins us.” Fleur responds firmly.

“Perfect. Plus we will need to confirm with Luna and Hermione. I mean Luna will be in. She always had a soft spot for Gabby even before any of us got together. I adore her with my entire being. I hate so much what happened before. Hate so much that she was never given a choice. So we really need to give her that choice this time. What about you?” Harry replies.

“Incest among sisters is not an issue for Veela. In the colonies sister Veela rarely sleep alone and regularly have sex. For most they loose their virginities to their sisters. It’s family bonding. Never happens between generations though and never happens with related males for obvious reasons. Our Veela blood reviles the idea almost as much as we revile dark magic.” Fleur explains.

“So you’re in. That leaves Hermione.” Harry states.

“Oh she might not be okay with it but Gabby will never let her kitty go.” Fleur says with a smile.

Harry snorts but nods. Harry goes to snap Hermione out of her project-induced-deafness. She startles out of her work and looks up. Harry jerks her head toward the bed where she and Fleur had been talking. Hermione joins them for a cuddle.

“So we both have felt Gabrielle trying to initiate a bond. Obviously it will need a long, long while to form and then settle. But we are discussing how to proceed. We think we can slow the process of it down so she will have more time to choose. We could also use enchanted objects to stop it from forming entirely. Thoughts?” Harry explains to Hermione.

“Oh and by the way it’s natural for Veela to be intimate with their sisters. If that’s a concern for you.” Fleur adds.

Hermione is stunned. She sits up for a moment and flops back. She turns over and buries her head in the pillows for a moment.

“Aah! Too much info all at once, loves.” Hermione sort-of screams.

She grabs their information-to-paper device and thrusts it to her partners. They get the message and each give her an explanation. Harry also gives her several memories to look through. Hermione then takes the proffered scrolls and memories and heads out to another room to think and take notes. 

Luna and Gabrielle return, the young Veela exhausted. At her insistence, Luna gets a bladder implant and preps it for Gabrielle. Luna holds the excitable little girl while Fleur does the procedure. Once Gabrielle is past the sensations she thanks everyone for the device.

Gabrielle soon falls asleep in Fleur’s arms. Harry and Luna get her a book to read while they work on some projects. A couple hours later Hermione returns with her thoughts sorted and detailed on paper.

“Okay so I’ve got the plan here. We are going to slow the bonding magic down. I did some estimates and it would not be good for Gabby to forcefully stop it. At least not all at once. We will need to ease her into the limiter and then out of it. I’ve got a rough design that we can work from that will be adjustable in power.” Hermione succinctly explains.

“So you are okay with her joining us if she chooses?” Harry asks.

“No I said we need to slow the magic down. She needs to be able to choose and I need to be able to choose. If we are all in agreement then she will join. If not, she will not.” Hermione explains.

Fleur, Harry, and Luna nod in agreement. They set to work on designing the Veela bond suppressor. Fleur never bothered to start this kind of a bond with her partners. Their relationship happened so hard and fast that it was a little unnecessary.

Usually Veela court their primary mates for a long period of time, slowly ramping up the Veela Bond until it snaps into place with a ritual like bonding ceremony complete with love rites and a bunch of sex. Others are often invited to that ceremony but only people that are intimately involved with the couple but not becoming primary mates. Customs do dictate a more muggle like marriage reception the next day for family and what not.

So they will let Gabrielle develop her bond with the four (and potentially more) of them slowly and surely, making sure she has every option to leave if she likes. They will make sure she spends time at school so that she has opportunities to meet other people she may love more. Plus they want to get through their next major ritual first. After that they can truly settle down a bit from their scheming and planning.

When Gabby wakes that night the quartet explain what they’ve decided for her. She whines a bit but acknowledges a day is a bit fast for starting a potential love bond, especially before she has physically matured. She accepts the stone and holds it above her heart. It fuses into her chest, flush with her skin. When removed, it will be like it never existed. Gabby eats dinner with her potential partners and snuggles in with them.  
The next day they work through control magics for the Gabrielle’s golem. Like Fleur, the little Veela picks it up naturally. They practice swapping with the golem after lunch.

They then build up a trunk for Gabrielle. But with a twist. It has an arch but it has a call and response function. She can’t just walk through unless she’s allowed. They do give her a totem to channel her magic in and request to come over too so she doesn’t have to climb into the trunk every time.

They spend an hour or two enchanting a count down timer that they stick across from their bed so they can see it. It’s set for about three months. They have a lot to do. Most is arithmancy and ritual design. They also have some ritual soul swapping to do. Why destroy a perfectly good priceless artifact when you can swap the dark magic taint into a pointless object. They end up using muggle trash actually as they are already raiding landfills.

They spend an entire day performing swapping spells to retrieve a very large quantity of muggle trash that won’t break down anytime soon. They left all the organic material as it would compost eventually.

Hermione spends a massive amount of time shifting over the world doing research. Most of it is centered in the UK but she does end up abroad often enough. Luna offered but with her and Harry’s bond, they didn’t want to have any time zone issues with sleeping.

Harry ends up ordering a truck load of muggle made hard-sided foam filled plastic cases for Hermione. Between books, artifacts, and all sorts of other things Hermione needs protective boxes. They can enchant things for her but it’s so much easier and faster to just buy a couple palettes of these cases. They do end up scribbling some stasis and protection runes on each box as it’s filled.

As the member of the group with the most schooling but the least knowledge about designing rituals, Fleur, is set to work creating specialty wards. Testing is a bit complicated as they need a certain type of person to test them on but with a little memory modification and kidnapping, it’s not much of an issue.

Harry and Luna on the other hand have the rather difficult task of designing a pair of interlocked rituals. Each one of them on their own would be incredibly complicated. Melded together, nearly impossible. In three months? Totally impossible. But luckily they’ve been working on them for a long time. It takes a little over half of their remaining awake time to finish the designs.

Gabrielle takes a lot of their free time. The precocious little Veela is as talented as Fleur. They quickly train her up in various battle mage techniques. Upon her request they lean heavily toward shielding. Part of that request is also fulfilled when they heavily train her on healing. She’s not terribly enthralled with hurting people and wants to be their group’s healer.

They do skimp out on enchanting and ritual design/execution like they have been doing with Fleur. Not enough time. Fleur works with her sister to improve her cardiovascular endurance. Turns out, as Veela, they have little need to do much else exercise wise. They’ve also allowed Gabrielle two days a week in their bed and a couple wildcard nights a month, provided the group isn’t having sex.

Their sex life has been fairly limited. The first weeks back were limited to the rare masturbation session. After they were worried the ritual had problems. So they did a few exams. Turns out their libidos were just recharging. One of the possible side effects of such a ritual.

Once it builds back up and they start getting aroused much more often, they still rarely have time to have a full on group romp. Only once actually. It’s on a weird Wednesday where Hermione ends up arriving home hours early, Gabrielle isn’t there, and the others take breaks in their work within minutes of each other. The Four girls end up in the kitchen all at once and just stare at each other. It’s the first time they have been all together nd awake during the day in weeks.

“Sex?” Luna asks firmly.

The other three nod. Luna grabs a few glasses of water for after and follows her lovers. What follows is a messy and desperate fuck fest. Luna and Harry have had plenty of time together as they wake and sleep together. So they pick a partner and go to town. Luna takes Hermione as the brunette has been gone way too often lately. Harry ‘settles’ for Fleur with a smirk. Somehow by mutual decision they all decide to forgo any toys and any biological phalluses that Harry may grow. Instead they both end up in side-by-side sixty nines on their sides.

They do use a couple spells they designed for such a pose. A modified levitation on everyone’s top legs up and comfortable. A simple cushion spell keeps them from hurting either their face or the leg they’re resting it on. Support charms keep their bodies in position so they can completely relax. They also have a timed cleaning spell. Between how wonderful squirting feels and general arousal, things would get messy after a while. Thanks to their spells they can and do end up spending a good hour with each of their partners.

After they swap off and eat each other out for hours on end, they roll around until they’re in a circle and work as a group. As per usual, they edge their resident Veela. Only Luna takes it to an extreme while Harry and Hermione are a quite a bit less mischevous. When they’ve all had enough they rinse off quickly in the shower and curl up with their fresh, warm, and damp skin. The embarrassing part happens a little later. Gabby comes in through her arch that was set to let her in that night. She immediately strips naked and slides in with everyone else. She happily buries her nose in everyone’s hair- the one part they didn’t wash. Before they can say anything she’s asleep with a smile on her face.

They don’t talk about it in the morning either. Fleur whispers to her lovers that it’s natural for Veela to be attracted to the scent of sex, especially as they are closer to their maturation. So they all let it go and end up deciding to have a discussion later about if they will indulge Gabrielle.

Most of the rest of their intimacy is spot sex, almost always in pairs. Harry and Luna sate their bond in the mornings and evenings. Usually with a quick communion and some vibrator induced orgasms. Hermione is either dead to the world or already gone. She has been splitting her time into two shifts with a nap in the middle of the day. Fleur takes a break from her work right when Hermione comes home to share a quick fuck. If Hermione is really tired they just use the vibrators but they often sixty nine. Efficient, mutual, and wonderfully fun.

The pairs will alter their schedules to meet up with the others once a week at least. Fleur does join the soul-bound pair in the evenings often but likes to sleep about half an hour later then they do in the morning.

Gabrielle is another annoying facet. But also a sort of a godsend. They often schedule days when she is going to sleep with them as nights without sex, nights where they work late. On those nights, the excitable and cuddly little Veela is a welcome addition, happily cuddling as much as possible. Though, she does occasionally show up right before Harry and Luna are about to commune and orgasm.

Gabrielle is fun to have around, even when they’re not cuddling. She always seems to know when they need a break from their projects. Their breaks aren’t long but between pool games and dressing up Harry like a doll, she always makes sure they have lots of fun.

One evening Gabrielle had a bit too much sugar and won’t let anyone go to sleep. In some weird twist of fate she somehow ends up nearly straddling Luna’s face while she sings her heart out.

“Huh.” Luna says curiously.

Luna reaches her arms up and around Gabrielle’s legs and pull her labia apart.

“How did I not notice this?” Luna asks.

“What, my moon?” Harry questions and rolls over.

“She has no entrance. Or clit. Or labia minora.” Luna states, still curious.

“I’ve seen Fleur. She defnitely has a clit and two sets of labia.” Harry returns.

Fleur rolls over with a grin.

“Girls, Veela are a bit different. Early on in our evolution our young were abducted and forced upon with horrible acts and magics. We grew an impenetrable barrier over our entrances until we matured. As a result our clitoris evolved away in the same fashion. The labia minora followed the clitoris as they weren’t needed to protect it. Upon maturation they all grow back while the barrier dissolves.” Fleur explains.

“There’s also magic that makes it absolutely impossible to put anything in me. All three holes! You wouldn’t have been able to put that device in my butt. Only I can.” Gabrielle adds with giggles.

Luna smiles and lets go of Gabrielle. She leans up for a moment and places a soft kiss on Gabrielle’s mound as a thank you for the interesting information. Gabby slides down and snuggles into Luna’s arms. Harry and Fleur come in on either side and wrap them all up. Right before they kill the lights, Harry does use their mind-scribe to leave Hermione a note about Veela anatomy.

On the morning of the task they all wake early. Fleur and Harry obviously have the task to complete. Hermione and Luna have lots of setup to do in Little Hangleton. Gabby ends up being a little ball of nervous energy. She keeps switching between Harry and Fleur. Thanks to her mind protection ritual they have let her know most of the plan but there are several details they haven’t gotten around to giving her.

Mid afternoon they shift to the school for last minute checks. Everything is on schedule. Sirius is in place along with several enchanted objects. Pandora and Xeno badly wanted to arrive when the families of the contestants did for Harry but it would blow their cover just a little too soon. They return home after checks for final preparation and dressing.

Implants obviously come out of everyone except for Gabby. No need to put the little Veela through unnecessary pain and discomfort. They have to stop by their golems for a second and make sure Luna and Hermione’s dissolve on time. No need for them anymore. Gabby uses her golem a bit longer to be with Fleur and Harry right up until they have to go. She gives them both a kiss before she uses a totem to flawlessly swap back into the stands. 

Fleur is wearing a stunningly beautiful outfit. Basilisk skins have been fashioned into a skin tight suit. Thanks to Harry learning how to manipulate hides and skins in the future there’s not a single seam on the entire piece. The suit covers nearly her entire body, from halfway up her neck to embedded booties covering her feet. The only openings are for neck and hands. On her feet are a Luna Lovegood special. Enchanted flats. Comfort with a flair of fashion. She has a basilisk scale chest plate over her front. With proper enchantments it can absorb one or two killing curses. Over her shoulders is an acromantula silk cloak.

Harry on the other hand has acromantula silk on over her his body. Slim fitting and definitely about as high class as an outfit can get. Over his shoulders is his half of Death’s cloak albeit visible. Dragon hide boots with Luna’s special footwear magic. Harry too has a basilisk chest plate too. Not that it would do anything as he’s a Friend of Death but it’s nice symmetry to Fleur.

Fleur looks down and concentrates. Suddenly two beautiful angelic wings burst from her back, through special flaps in her outfit. Her cloak settles nicely around them too. Harry takes her hand and gives her a smile.

“Lord Harold James Potter!” Hermione says with a sonorous in a deep and powerful voice.

“Lady Fleur Isabelle Potter-Delacour!” Luna says with a similar voice that none of her partners can comprehend coming out of her little body.

Fleur and Harry step through a shift into the middle of the clearing. Gone is the glamour of the little scrawny boy. Gone is the vision of an over sexualized Veela. The pair appear looking like angels of Death and Life. 

Luna and Hermione are gone as are their golems, now only small piles of sand. Dumbledore and a few others look alarmed and scared while most everyone else is just stunned. 

“Good evening all and welcome to tonight’s entertainment.” Harry uses a sonorous charm and a deep voice.

“Will the Master of Ceremonies please step forward.” Fleur continues with no French accent or any femininity, just raw dripping power.

“Oh, and Viktor Krum.” Harry adds as an afterthought.

Ludo and Viktor are nearby and approach the couple. Dumbledore and a few aurors try to step forward but are prevented by impenetrable wards. Percy also bumbles into the ward when following Ludo. Dumbledore, surrounded by the aurors and an irate looking Fudge, starts examining the wards.

Harry smirks at the old man. He holds up a couple more ward stones and banishes them into the ground to raise more and more stationary wards.

“Tonight you all will witness the most powerful and creative magic this world has ever seen. Magic surpassing that of Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Founders, and even Merlin.” Harry chants out.

“You will witness the rebirth of Voldemort. Then his final death. After which we shall reshape the fundamentals of magic itself.” Fleur continues powerfully.

“You are surrounded by similar wards to what we are covered by. You can not exit. You can not leave, you can not send a message. Nothing in, nothing out. At least for you idiots.” Harry continues.

Harry shifts away and then back a moment later with a bespoke Sirius. He is wearing a fantastic looking muggle suit and is carrying an enchanted microphone. 

“Let the games begin!” Sirius says with enthusiasm.

Sirius elbows Ludo right in the gut.

“Oh, yes, right. BEGIN!” Bagman finally spits out once he stops coughing.

Bagman doesn’t know he’s supposed to let Fleur and Harry go before Krum but it doesn’t matter. The task has started. So an invisible Luna shifts in and yanks Ludo out.

Harry and Fleur turn toward the maze and step forwards until they stand at the entrance. They touch the hedges. The magical plants shudder and then move, leaving a straight path to the cup. They let go, join hands, and glide toward the cup. Krum makes a go for it but is smacked in the head by a branch. Another branch knocks him down a second. On his third try he is bound by roots, unable to move. Harry and Fleur reach the cup. Before touching it they turn back and wave to the stunned audience.

Fleur takes Harry’s hand and they grab the cup. Harry and Fleur are whisked away by the only portkey that could have ever entered or exited the wards.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Sirius Black here to narrate your evenings entertainment!” Sirius has adopted a game show persona thanks to a few tapes Harry showed him.

Sirius waves his wand and a pair of massive theater like screens appear. Another wave and the entire audience, well apart from Xeno and Pandora, are stuffed into their seats ramrod straight.

“Good boy! Good boy!” Sirius says in a condescending tone toward the Minister and Dumbledore.

Sirius snaps. Nothing happens. He frowns and turns around. Sirius snaps a few more times until the screen comes to light. His whole act has been scripted with Xeno Lovegood who is actually controlling everything with a rune based remote. The video feed is being broadcast to locations of interest like Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and similar. Not just in the UK but all over the world. Live feeds are being sent to newspapers as well. There are warded stacks of quotes and photographs that appear along with the screens at the newspapers. Wards will vanish when the events finish.

“Hello everyone across the globe and welcome to tonight’s entertainment. This is coming to you live from the United Kingdom thanks to a just now patented broadcast method. My name is Sirius Black, yes that one. I am the sworn godfather of Harry James Potter who is about to, with his partners, reshape the fabric of the universe.” Sirius explains to the orb now floating in front of himself.

As soon as Sirius stops talking he vanishes from the screen and it flashes to Little Hangleton.

“Now for this first bit I’ll be explaining things while Harry and Lord Voldemort trade verbal jabs. Currently Lord Potter looks like this-” Sirius continues.

Xeno presses a button to show Harry’s glamour.

“We also have three others there under an invisibility cloak. Lady Fleur Isabelle Delacour, Lady Hermione Jane Granger, and Lady Luna Lovegood are there in wait.” Sirius continues.

He then sticks his tongue out at Dumbledore and then Fudge 

“On top of this we have provided concrete evidence of massive criminal activity at the hands of Albus Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and every single ‘imperiused’ Death Eater in the UK. We have even provided concrete evidence of those that were never found the first time around. Both marked and unmarked. Amelia Bones has this evidence and is presently making arrests across the world thanks to the cooperation of the relevant ministries.” Sirius continues.

Albus and Fudge are white as paper. But thanks to Sirius’s spell, they are bound to their seats.

“Ah yes, let’s watch. I’ll be narrating as we couldn’t get wide area sound transmission working in time. That’s Peter Pettigrew assisting a homunculus Voldie into a ritual cauldron. It’s a half assed ritual. My partners in crime could come up with ten better rituals before they walk to Breakfast. Well, there are a couple ingredients. Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy. Nothing fancy. In the mean time if you’re wondering how Voldie here survived a rebounded killing curse all those years ago strap in and heads up. Tom Riddle has split his soul and stored the fragments in objects called horcruxes.”

Dumbledore manages to break free of Sirius’s sticking charm and charges at the wards. He is kicked back onto his ass, wand sent spinning. Sirius casts the spell again forcing Dumbledore back into his seat.

“Sorry Dumbles. Enjoy the show. We have collected all of Voldemort’s horcruxes except for the one he brought with him today. Oh yes, you can see Pettigrew performing the ritual. We’re actually letting him use Harry’s blood although it doesn’t matter much as he will be dead in ten minutes. Oh ick! No penis! What the fuck man? How are you gonna pee?” Sirius says with his show master tone.

Sirius shudders and pretends to vomit. A moment later there’s a black bar covering Voldemort’s privates thanks to Xeno.

“Well thank fully that’s gone. Some classic Voldie diatribe I bet. Many threats! Oh yes! Calls the Death Eaters before he fixes Pettigrew’s hand. How nice. Right about- NOW!”

Suddenly Snape, Karkarov, and Moody vanish, instantly forced from the wards. As soon as they are aware of what’s happening they apparate to their mater.

“Yes, yes. Once a Death Eater, always one. Plus it’s impossible to become one under the imperious. Should mention that. The bastardized soul magic component of the mark requires willingness, enthusiasm really, for torture, rape, and murder. Now they’re finding out anyone with a dark mark is immobilized by one of our wards. Fleur Delacour did a wonderful job designing these. Absolutely wonderful. I’d say better than the goblins could do and in a tenth of the time.” Sirius continues on commentating.

They watch as the Death Eaters appear and are suddenly immobilized. Their bodies are levitated and thrown back a bit. Arms spread wide and head yanked back. Almost like they are in pain, as they actually are. Not that it was the intention, obviously.

“No, they can’t move. Looks painful. Maybe Fleur went a bit overboard. Not sure though. Oh yes, o’l Voldie has noticed the problem. Trying to dispel our magic which obviously won’t work. We’re quite good. Now Harry has dispelled his glamour. Fleur, Hermione, and Luna are also now visible. Oh my they look lovely in their ritual robes.” Sirius continues.

He uses his wand to conjure a glass and then fill it with water. Sirius takes a few sips.

“Now I think I shall put us on a delay loop for a bit and we will have the speech word for word brought in. Well, have a few minutes to chat among yourselves while we wait for the delay to kick in.” Sirius says.

Sirius sits down on a conjured stool and waits patiently while beaming at the crowd. A few minutes later the video feed returns moments after Sirius is given a note. He starts reading word for word.

In the graveyard:

“Hello Tom. We’ve got a bit of a surprise for you. I don’t know if you remember a few years ago after you fled Hogwarts as a wraith you experienced a few minutes of agonizing pain. Well that was my lovely Luna here binding what’s left of your soul. It was relatively easy as there wasn’t much of a soul left to work with. Now! I’d like to introduce you to your undertakers. This is Hermione Granger. She has been instrumental in the research necessary to perform tonight’s rituals. Over here is my lovely Luna Lovegood. She and I have helped design the following rituals from scratch. Over here is Fleur Delacour. Before I met her she had already started training to be a curse breaker or a warder. Now she has come up with a ward that immobilizes anyone with a direct affiliation to you. These wards have been applied to all public magical areas across the globe. Oh and we made those lethal for fun.” Harry monologues.

“In Harry Potter’s first year at Hogwarts, professor Quirrel was posessed by you, Voldemort. Harry Potter killed your host, forcing you to flee. I am a master of the Deathly Hallows and as a result a Friend of Death, I was able to grab your wraith like wet towel. I bound your soul to this egg. Oh! And you all should know, Dumbledore knew from the moment Quirrel crossed the wards who came along for the ride.” Luna states, holding the egg up front and center.

Luna takes the egg and magically forces Voldemort’s new body to levitate like he is being cursed and tortured. 

“BAN DO LE SHOU! FEINDFYRE!” Harry shouts.

Well it’s something like that. The elves that are sending the notes to Sirius are only so accurate, especially when ancient languages and rituals are concerned.

The chant activates an unprepared and unfocused ritual. Something that normally would be horrifically detrimental to anyone in a ten mile radius. But not for Harry. As he casts Fiendfyre, there is no massive flame of animals. His hell flame becomes a runic circle upon the ground. The circle catches the wild energy of the unbound ritual start and flares tall.

Unlike any ritual they have ever prepared in the past, this one is purposely unstable. All but one of Voldemort’s horcruxes sit upon a focus rune. One of the girls levitates Nagini onto the open spot upon the rune circle. Magic flashes but does not settle. It is still clawing for the last bit. Then Harry uses the egg to move Voldemort’s constructed body to the center of the ritual circle. Suddenly the barely bound magical energy pulses and erupts.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione are carefully chanting as they guide the first part of the ritual. The initial section reaches it’s zenith and rips apart Voldemort’s soul, permanently killing it. While the magic of the first ritual has yet to subside, the second half is ignited. Quite literally in fact. Fleur is a ways away. She ignites a massive pre-set ritual circle using her passion fire.

As the second circle ignites, a much smaller one appears mirroring the large one. All three are concentric. As ritual two starts off, Fleur moves to provide the necessary energy. Using Hermione’s matter-to-energy magic along with easily a thousand pounds of compacted muggle refuse, she provides the raw and unbound energy necessary.

The trio around the circle are bombarded with the new energy and struggle to control it. But they manage to direct it into the second, much larger ritual. Any reasonable magical can handle an activation ritual, even a booster ritual. Often heirs of pureblood houses have to go through regular booster rituals just to be able to match their genetically diverse muggleborn counterparts.

The initial ritual was a sacrificial ritual of sorts. Instead of volunteering something of worth from one’s self, they provided something valuable to the various cosmic entities like Death. Such a ritual could probably be handled by someone like Dumbledore or a few Unspeakables. But to then dump a thousand fold worth of pure energy and initiate a complicated multiple intent ritual? That’s unheard of. No one has ever considered even attempting it less they fracture the planet they were born upon.

All around the globe ritual masters gasp, waiting for the world to self destruct. But it doesn’t. Harry, Luna, and Hermione handle the ritual beautifully. The focuses that Hermione has spent her time over the past years and then most of her past three months light up as they are used in the ritual. Ancient contracts and texts are unbound, destroying some of the most ancient institutions around the world.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna force the ritual to their will and dumps it into the very earth they stand on. The first pulse of magic sweeps from every point on earth toward the center. The second sweeps across the planet almost gathering intent and energy. Finally the ritual finalizes and settles after a massive pulse outward across the universe. The trio of guides make sure the ritual has finished before they collapse unconscious.

Fleur quickly cleans up anything sensitive. She looks around at the still immobilized Death Eaters. She gives them all a wink before Dobby takes the quartet away.

“Damn that was intense. I thought we were all going to die. Fun though. Obviously there will be a more complete release of what we did but here’s the summary. We have dissolved the charters for the Ministry of Magic, the Wizengamot, and every other British magical governing entity. There are a handful of similarly backwards governments we have thusly dissolved as well around the world. On top of all this the Unspeakables as well as the equivalent departments in every government around the magical world now answer to us.” Sirius says. He casts a few spells to dispel the screens.

“Oh I should mention a long forgotten ancestor of Lord Potter loaned the land that the British Ministry of Magic exists upon. As the rent has not been paid in nearly five hundred years we shall be taking the property back.” Sirius adds before he is taken away by an invisible Winky.


	7. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new years gift.
> 
> Have fun. It's cuddling and sex.  
> What else would you do after taking over the government?
> 
> Chapters may be a bit shorter but definitely on no schedule.  
> There may be a few standalone-ish chapters like Gabby's maturation and Nym's seduction.
> 
> The weather is shit here so I can't do any of my hobbies that involve the outdoors. So I'll be writing and a few other things for a while.
> 
> Slightly dommy Luna incoming***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendations:  
>  1\. learn how to spell Recommendations if you don't already.  
>  2\. Read A Guiding Hand (the muse of apollo) . Just saw it has a new chapter. I'm excited.  
>  3\. Read The Magical Sentinel (zathara001). It's got some founding in crossover work done by Keira Marcos ( a true HHr wonder )  
>  4\. Go read Keira Marcos's work (on her own webpage. tap&hold to open in new tab doesnt work on her site and its a pain in the ass but tolerable cause she's amazing.)

Days pass without a movement from Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Fleur. Xeno and Pandora have spent the time brewing potions while Gabrielle has been alternating between cuddling naked and feeding her partners the potions. Thanks to their various enchanted implants bodily functions are taken care of.

As if she can sense who will wake first, Gabrielle ends up in Fleur’s arms as she’s waking. The little veela immediately senses Fleur moving ever so slightly. She grabs her wand and casts a few cleaning spells on her sister. Most importantly, one that gets rid of bad mouth taste while leaving behind a little bit of water. Another clears up any eye goop. Fleur moans happily when she feels her sisters gentle magic washing over her. Fleur is in no condition to even move. So after some more cuddling, Gabrielle scoots up and looks into her sister’s eyes.

“Hello Fleur. Anything wrong?” Gabrielle whispers as quiet as she can.

Fleur gently grunts twice for negative.

“Our partners are still out and Pan says it’ll be at least a day before they wake.” Gabrielle updates Fleur.

Fleur smiles and tries to move her hand. Gabrielle feels the movement and slips her hand into Fleur’s before settling back in for a good long cuddle. Pandora comes in a little while later with potions and some soup. Gabrielle helps pour the vials down the still sleeping trio. She then slips behind her sister and pulls her up. Pandora sits down on the edge of the bed and spoons the soup into Fleur’s mouth.

“Good to see you up, Fleur.” Pandora whispers.

Fleur responds with a grunt and a smile.

“Our work has been going exceptionally well. Xeno has made sure informational articles have reigned supreme with no opinion pieces allowed for the whole first week. We’ve apprehended over nintey percent of our list. The rest will be picked slowly as there’s no way for them to flee the country. We’re clearing former ministry workers at an incredibly low rate. While the average blood supremicist isn’t being tossed in Azkaban for life, they’re not being re-hired.” Pandora summarizes.

“Guu” Fleur grunts out, trying to say ‘good’. 

Fleur slips her hand into Pandora’s to emphasize how much her work has helped. 

“I’ll let your parents know you’re up and about but they’ve been dealing with the ICW. They’re pissed off and tried to send someone here to question you four but they were killed by the wards. They were warned appropriately so it’s not our fault.” Pandora adds.

Pandora gives Fleur’s hand a good squeeze and returns the Veela’s smile. Once the soup bowl is empty, Pandora stands and leaves. Gabrielle helps Fleur down onto her back and snuggles in. She rests her head just above one of Fleur’s breasts while gently cupping her other one gently

It turns out to take two full days for the other three to come around. Harry first who immediately shifts into his female form. It’s a passive sort of magic that he could do even when completely exhausted. She lets Gabrielle install the one last implant once her penis has retracted into her body. She sighs when the pressure of the urine and the spells keeping the urine in her body dissipates.

After some potions, food, and water provided by the Lovegoods and Sirius, everyone except the five witches are shooed out of the room. Harry waves his wand to raise some wards before rolling into Luna’s arms. The little blonde girl has so little strength, Gabrielle has to help her roll to meet Harry. Once they do their soul bond blows wide open drenching everyone with an awesome feeling of love and happiness. Fleur and Hermione are pulled in through their repsective connections while Gabrielle is brought to the pre-puberty veela equivalent of an orgasm as her body is flooded with happy hormones. 

They commune for what feels like a lifetime or maybe even two. In reality, it’s just two hours. They close the ritual communion just before passing out. Luna happily rolls into her mate’s side as they both loose consciousness. Hermione is jostled back but takes the other side of Harry while the two Veela spoon from the outside.

They repeat this twice a day for the next week until they’re all able to at least stand and walk around. Obviously the first place they go is the shower. Cleaning charms would never leave anything unhygienic but they never leave a completely clean feeling.

After their first shower they move to the kitchen for some of their meals, still preferring to take some of them in bed. Meals turn into some light exercise. The first round is just a simple walk twice around The Rookery. They progress to longer walks, a bit of running, and finally some light swimming by the end of the week.

Luna and Hermione are still far behind the others. Hermione is in the worst shape of the group as she’s spent months popping around the globe to read books and search for artifacts. Luna on the other hand has never been a paragon of fitness. With almost two weeks of basically no movement, her body has atrophied significantly. So Harry and Fleur take it upon themselves to help their partners get back in some sort of reasonable shape. At least enough to spend a day awake.

None of their phsical issues have been helped by their massive lack of magical power. When they collapsed after the ritual they were basically muggles. They’ve been gathering wild magic since then but it’s been limited as a lot of the magic around The Rookery is used to power the rather viscous set of wards. But they’re managing.

“So how’s the fallout?” Harry lazily asks after a big meal.

“Thanks to the elves, goblins, and preparation, everything has gone perfectly to schedule. The coup d'etat was executed precisely. The governments that we didn’t take over were handed a list of demands for changes that need to be implemented immediately.” Sirius starts.

“As far as the press, we have control of every outlet. Since the ritual, we’ve been putting out informational articles exclusively. No opinions, just fact. Initially we started out with the what does this mean for you articles and have moved onto detailed explanations of what’s happening moving forward.” Xeno continues explaining.

“I’ve been working with the Goblins and we have raised a massive ward over, well, essentially the entire world. Anyone that starts acting irregular directly after they are informed about the ritual and our subsequent militant actions gets tagged and we can locate them. Without their knowledge, obviously. It won’t last too much longer but it so far has helped us tag people fleeing in fear so we can hold them accountable for whatever they’re fleeing. We’ve also raised Dark Mark wards over most public areas. We weren’t terribly attentive to what they actually do when they activate. By now we’re at over nintey nine percent of our targets and quite a few not on our radar. I think we’re missing like one or two people.” Pandora continues.

“A total of three people hve tried to force their way past the wards. All are dead. One died after forcefully trying to enter the Granger residence. We’re routing owls to all of you to sorting centers in the countries of origin and donating any gifts to those in need.” Xeno adds on.

While Pandora and Xenophilius have provided Harry and Luna, then Hermione, and then Fleur loving and supportive parents, they have also been organizing a massive bureaucratic contingent with the help of several magical species. Sirius has been helping as well, along with a few select employees of the current Ministry like Amelia Bones. Oh and the Delacour and Granger parents have been rather helpful too. Within minutes of the wards at the Ministry of Magic resetting, their contingent has taken over the various controls of magical travel, monetary management, and law enforcement. Similar outfits have taken over the various magical governments that they dissolved with the ritual.

Effectively, Pandora and Xeno finished executing a coup de tat on one of the largest magical communities in the world with grace and poise, and no war and death. Between the Potters, Blacks, and the various other families that the members of the group are heirs to, they have more than enough money to fund the nascent government. One year’s interest payments alone are able to fund years worth of operation.

On top of dissolving the Ministry of Magic they destroyed several agreements including ones with the Goblins. Agreements that while beneficial to both parties, prevented the Goblins from taking a number of actions against followers of Voldemort. Certain houses directly associated with Lord Voldemort and proven by magic are now bankrupt. The Goblins are happy to help their largest customers along with their allied houses. Once unrestricted, the Goblins happily seized the vaults of almost every dark oriented house and prevented transactions that were not for basic necessities like food and primary shelter.

Pan and Xeno explain that all their various plans have gone perfectly thanks to how ridiculous and unexpected they were. Not to mention how secret the plans were kept. They also explain some of the finer details like their interview program for weeding out any former ministry workers worth keeping around. Plus they hand over international magical papers which praise the move. As it turns out, the rest of the magical world has been moving forward while the UK has been stuck in the middle ages. They’re also presented with the most pressing of meeting requests, the ICW and their related groups.

“Tell everyone to fuck off for now.” Harry grumbles out. “I really don’t care who wants to meet with us. I’m exhausted and I need time away for a while. Lets say… three? months before I’m willing to talk to anyone.”

“Love, are you thinking of the beach house?” Luna asks with a sweet smile.

“Yeah. Let’s say hi to Hermione’s parents before we go. Stop by the Delacours as well.” Harry responds sweetly with a wide smile. 

Harry stands with a stretch and leans down to kiss a happy Hermione. She flicks her hand and they’re both wearing reasonable clothing, not just panties and shirts. Harry shifts Hermione to her childhood home. 

“Mum! Dad!” Hermione shouts out.

Hermione runs and jumps into her mother’s arms. She hugs her dad next.

“No Luna?” Her father asks.

“At home with the rest of our coven.” Hermione explains.

“How did the ritual go? We know you were successful but were there any issues?” Her mother asks.

“Everything went fine. No issues.” Hermione says before separating from her dad.

They all settle into the couch, everyone cuddling into each other.

“We’re heading to a Potter family home on the beach in- uh-” Hermione starts.

“France. Right on the Mediterranean. It’s a honeymoon retreat. A few specific wards would make it very awkward for the two of you to follow. It’s impossible to wear clothes on the property. Of any kind.” Harry explains and snuggles into Hermione tighter, holding a hand tight.

The adults laugh and blush a little imagining getting to go to such a place themselves.

“We’d like to stay for a few months. Not that we can’t stay in touch but we don’t want to talk to anyone but our partners and our parents for a little while.” Hermione explains.

“We’re all a little exhausted after everything. Luna still isn’t quite comfortable outside of the lethal wards we’ve got up at The Rookery.” Harry explains.

“Oh give her a hug for us, she’s so adorable.” Hermione’s mom blurts out.

“I’ll never stop wanting to hug my Lu.” Harry murmurs.

Hermione squeezes Harry’s hand and launches into a detailed explanation of the ritual while her parents explain how they’ve been able to help the magical parents with the overthrow of the government. Harry just zones out and enjoys her ability to just hold Hermione close like this. There’s the intimacy of sticking one’s dick in another person. But there’s something completely different when you’re sitting on a couch with your partner(s) with their close friends and family. It’s a wonder Harry has rarely, if ever, experienced in his life outside of Pandora and Xeno.

Once Hermione and her parents are done, they shift home to find Luna packing books. Harry furrows her eyebrows and flicks a hand at an already zipped closed suitcase. It’s full of sex toys. The one next to it is full of their various rune carving tools, enchantment supplies, and raw materials to craft from. A third is a magically expanded crate full of board games.

While Luna is the only one in the coven that could go to the property alone she’s still suffering magical exhaustion. So Harry squeezes her shoulder and takes the various bags over to the retreat. 

Luckily the property in France has different wards. Nothing lethal or foreboding like the ones raised around the Rookery. But it’s unplottable, unregistered, and under a fidelius variant. Security through obscurity. Not to mention it’s keyed through blood. So while Luna is fine as she’s bound to Harry, the others have to donate a little blood to be keyed in.

Harry returns after dropping the bags and keying their blood in. She pulls Luna into her arms and vanishes. Fleur and Gabrielle are after Hermione. They decided Gabrielle is close enough to her maturation that she can stay. In fact it will probably happen while they’re there.

When they arrive they realize their clothes have been removed completely. Jewelry and their implants haven’t been impacted so of course Luna has to wonder out loud if a chastity belt would be. They all smile and kiss their little blonde partner. Harry scoops her up and she wraps her legs around her.

They look around and find a massive master bedroom. An oversized bed overlooks the Mediterranean sea. There’s not even any glass except there is a ward to maintain a reasonable temperature, prevent blindingly bright sunlight, and keep out any sort of animals. It does let in the wonderful smell of the salty ocean and the relaxing sounds of waves. There are a couple cabinets full of sex toys of all sorts from the simple dildo to a whole host of BDSM equipment. Nothing like what they are able to create but it’s all high quality and still lots of fun. Luna notes tie points on the sturdy bed frame.

“Butt plugs?” Luna asks as soon as Harry lets her down.

“Hm that sounds like fun.” Harry murmurs.

Luna claps eagerly. She reaches around to her tailbone and concentrates magic into her enchanted device. The magical metal morphs into a lovely little tapered shape with an anchor outside her body. She repeats the process on Harry and then Fleur. She walks up to Hermione hesitantly.

“Mia, would you like to try an anal plug? I know you’re pretty new with all the sex stuff but I promise you it’ll feel good.” Luna gently whispers to Hermione while holding her butt cheeks.

“Sure, Lu.” Hermione whispers shyly.

Luna moves her hands so she can make Hermione’s device shape into a comfortable plug. Hermione’s eyes go wide but her face settles into a smile when she feels Luna stop the plug growing at a nice size.

“There. Magic will make it so it’s comfortable to wear as long as you want. Now clench down on it for me?” Luna asks sweetly.

Hermione moans loudly when a little burst of pleasure shoots through her body.

“Told you it’s nice.” Luna says with a smirk.

Gabrielle pouts. While she could easily participate it wouldn’t feel good. Not bad but just not pleasurable. She almost vibrates with frustration with how close to her maturation she is.

They all walk out through the window ward onto a lovely patio with a magical hot tub and an expandable lounger. There’s stairs to a path down onto a beach hidden from sight by anyone by both magic and landscape. Inside they check out the bathroom. Their elves have clearly been by. It’s been stripped bare and then improved with their usual enchantments. The centerpeice is a deep pool like tub built into the room with a hundred different taps, much like the prefect’s bath.

After they’re done looking around they’re treated to the sight of Luna hopping onto the bed and masturbating. Harry joins her bond-mate after a few seconds of watching and smiling. Already naked and horny, they go right to grinding against each other.

Hermione is equally naked and horny as Harry and joins in, grinding on Luna’s other leg. Fleur is about to join in when she’s struck by a spell immobilizing her. Gabrielle on the other hand is allowed to join in and lick her way across Luna’s torso. Then Harry’s back and then Hermione’s. Still no interest in participating in actual sex of any sort but their taste and smell is like a drug to her.

Luna flicks another spell at Fleur’s crotch. The little comfortable plug that they’re all sharing morphs into a small dildo and starts fucking in and out of Fleur’s frozen body. Luna then turns on her vibrating implant so she can watch without having to rub her clit.

In absolute heaven with two beautiful girls grinding against her legs and the cutest little Veela licking the sweat off her chest, Luna locks eyes with Fleur and smirks.

“You can come Fleur. But you can only come three times until your orgasm is locked away. So I suggest holding it until it’s worth it.” Luna says with a little stutter from the pleasure.

Soon Harry and Hermione come with cute little squeals, silence, and then rumbling moans. They drop down and start sucking on Luna’s nipples bringing the little blonde to a climax almost instantly. Harry reaches around Hermione to turn her anal plug back into a pill sized bit of metal. She’s still a little new to sex to be that kinky. Opting to comfort her a bit more Harry shifts her body a little larger so she can spoon Hermione perfectly while they snuggle and watch Fleur.

Already nearing her second of three orgasms embarrassingly quickly, Fleur is worried. She knows that Luna knows more about Veela physiology and psychology than she herself does. She knows Luna will play her mind and body like an instrument bringing her absolutely insane amounts of pleasure. But it might be a little torturous while she does so.

Gabrielle has taken to snuggling into Luna’s side, excited to watch her sister brought to a massive orgasam. The other three have settled in for what they hoped was going to be a long show of their beautiful partner trying to resist the pleasure. But it’s quickly turning into a rather short spectacle. Fleur’s second orgasm almost breaks Luna’s charm keeping her frozen. Her hips twitch and she lets out a loud moan.

“Mia, would you like to make love?” Harry whispers in Hermione’s ear.

“Can- like- can you make a penis? I’d like a better memory with one of those than our ritual fuck.” Hermione shyly says.

“Love, anything you’d like.” Harry says with a smile.

Luna sends a spell to Fleur’s implant-now-dildo to slow it down and turns on her side. Gabrielle snuggles into Luna’s arms so she can watch (and lick at Luna’s arms). Harry pulls back and guides Hermione onto her back, gently slipping into her space to kiss her.

It’s not like any kiss she’s had in a while. She’s been sustained on sweet and loving ones since the ritual and before the ritual the kisses were all hot and heated while they were fucking in whatever free time they had. So to have Harry gently push her love into the kiss is wonderful. Hermione melts, her body relaxing into the soft bed underneath.

Harry moves from the lovely kisses to little nibbles along her neck. She leans up and returns the bites and kisses to Harry’s neck, loving the soft and salty flavor of her partner’s skin. All of a sudden it changes. She had no idea Harry was holding her weight up but they go from a heavy make out session to having their entire bodies pressed against each other in a split second. She lets out a little gasp that sounds like an ‘oh’ while her mouth spreads into a wide smile.

Harry makes sure to keep her weight as low as possible to keep Hermione comfortable. Harry shifts down Hermione’s body, licking, sucking, and biting all the way. And then Harry switches from licking long stripes up Hermione’s inner thighs to sucking tightly on her clit. Harry uses a bit of strength to keep Hermione on the bed and in front of her mouth so she can go to town on her. Her first orgasm is almost pitiful in how fast it creeps up on her and then passes. But she doesn’t let the harshness get her down. Hermione relaxes into the bed and lets Harry work her up to a second, wonderful orgasm that washes through her body like a long crashing wave.

Harry works her through the orgasm gently, licking her way back up to her mouth. Hermione lavs up the attention and pulls Harry down to her body so they can kiss and cuddle for a little bit. As soon as Hermione as settled down a bit, Harry rolls on her side and starts stroking her own clit. Harry shifts her clit into a penis slowly so Hermione can pick what she wants. They settle on a nicely sized shaft with a flared head that should rub against her front wall just so.

Harry positions herself above Hermione and carefully lowers her body so their cores are pressed together. Hermione lets out a heavy breath when Harry grinds her cock against her still sensitive clit. 

“I’ll turn a little bit of vibrations on your clit, okay?” Harry asks quietly.

Hermione nods and smiles. So Harry lines her cock up and slips the head in just a bit. She then lays a hand over Hermione’s entire mound and channels magic deep into her body. As just a little gentle pleasure is activated on her clit Hermione lets out a guttural groan that’s finished by a sharp cut of an inhale as Harry pushes fully in.

Hermione lays there for a minute with a cock in her pussy and what feels like a muted vibrator on her clit. Harry gently kisses her while holding her head lightly. They stay there, bodies about as intertwined as possible, at least for normal humans and just soak it in. 

“I love you Hermione. I’ve loved you my entire life. This one and the last. I will always love you. Your mind is so beautiful. I love how you think and how you work a problem. I love your body too. You’re so adorable and unsure of yourself but at the same time willing to try almost anything. I love that you just trusted us and went for it and now look. We’ve got lovely girlfriends and plans for more. We’ve taken over the most corrupt magical governments and replaced them with neutral bureaucracies that are working to correct inequalities. You’ve helped change the magical world. I love you Hermione Granger, more and more every day. I love you.” Harry gently murmurs to Hermione as she adjusts to the cock inside her body.

Slowly Harry pulls back and then pushes back in. She continues slowly thrusting for a while, intermixing kisses and the occasional bite to the nipple. Harry gradually increases her pace until Hermione is writhing and panting underneath. Harry feels Hermione wrap her legs around her waist urging Harry to go harder and faster. Thanks to the various casual bits of ritual like magic that Harry and Luna practice they always orgasm at the same time as their partners. There’s never a few seconds apart. Either they orgasm simultaneously or one partner holds off on purpose. This time Harry lets herself go into Hermione. She spills a hot and thick cream reminiscent of actual semen but easier to clean, tasteless, and not fertile. Importantly though, it’s hot and heavy enough that Hermione can actually feel Harry coming inside her.

Collapsed on top of Hermione, Harry nudges her into a slight kiss while trying to pant and breathe. Harry and Hermione whisper gentle declarations of love until they’re sated. Harry pulls her cock back into a clit and waves her hand to clean up their sweat and other fluids. They roll to their sides and snuggle in. Before they remember about Fleur they doze off into a nice nap.

Meanwhile Luna finishes masturbating to yet another orgasm with Gabrielle in her arms. After a little rest they both gently turn to Fleur, not wanting to wake their sleeping partners.

“Come my flower, we have lots to do.” Luna whispers to Fleur, releasing the charm keeping her immobile.

Fleur shakily follows, eventually ending up on her knees. Luna flicks her hand and conjures a simple black collar for Fleur’s neck. Fleur’s irises dilate as she nods. Fleur sits back on her haunches and tilts her neck so Luna can place the collar on her neck.

“Come my flower.” Luna whispers again.

Fleur follows slowly and awkwardly.

“Oh, love, I’m sorry. That must be quite annoying.” Luna murmurs. She stills the dildo thrusting in and out of Fleur’s ass, transforming it back into a plug. Although instead of a slim little teardrop it’s a massive almost fist sized blob with a thick neck stretching her deliciously.

Just the transformation brings her to the brink of orgasm, thrashing on the floor in pleasure. But of course her other device won’t let her come now matter how hard she tries.

“Up, girl. On your feet. I don’t have patience to watch you crawl.” Luna states with a certain firmness.

Fleur scrambles to her feet and follows Luna to the kitchen. Actually using her wand for once, Luna transfigures the dining table into a sort of a gyno table. Except this one is a lot more rigid and has lots of restraints.

“Gabrielle help your sister into her seat. We are going to have lots of fun this evening.” Luna states firmly.

Luna’s airy personality is gone. Unfortunately the wards don’t allow clothing, not even a leather corset and matching boots. But Luna conjures a little riding crop. She uses it to encourage Gabrielle to secure Fleur to the seat faster. Each little smack to her butt causes Gabrielle to yelp and jump. Luna waves her hand to conjure a pillow.

“Kneel little girl, and watch your future. I have the memories of my future self which includes everything you could ever want to know about Veela.” Luna states.

Gabrielle does as she is told and finds she’s frozen in place. No need to concentrate on how she’s sitting or anything, her body is kept upright and straight, staring straight at Fleur’s spread body.

“You’ll be allowed to orgasm a few times more tonight, my flower. But only when I say. I could turn off your block, but I think that’s some fun for the future. Training you to hold your peak instead of just relying on the implant. Little girl over there will be trained from day one of her maturation to control her pleasure. Wait until you see Harry and I dominate your sister. She will be the best sated Veela since they were created.” Luna murmurs seductively.

Fleur whimpers needily.

“I know how adorable our little Gabrielle will be. I know you’ll always be our good little girl.” Luna says and walks over to Gabrielle.

Luna kisses the girl gently and smiles.

“But for now you’ll just have to watch and learn.” Luna says with a smirk.

Luna casts a rather specific spell on Gabrielle and then on herself, linking their eyes and sense of touch together, at least for their heads. To demonstrate, Luna slips a finger inside her mouth and licks. Gabrielle opens her eyes wide, watching through Luna’s eyes. Luna conjures a chair lazily and scoots up between Fleur’s legs.

“Tonight is a lesson on oral sex. Please take notes as best as you can. First off we have the quickie.” Luna says jovially.

Gabrielle rolls her unseeing eyes knowing she can’t take notes at all but settles in to learn. Luna disables Fleur’s orgasm inhibitor and dives right in. She licks and sucks voraciously. She focuses on the Veela’s clit and the surrounding area, bringing intense and sudden pleasure. Fleur strains against her bonds but she’s not going anywhere. There’s three straps on each leg, two on each arm, several holding Fleur’s hips specifically, and two holding her chest down. They’re magically tightened to provide comfort and only the slightest freedom of movement. This way Fleur can struggle against the bonds as much as she want and feel like she’s getting just a little bit of leeway unlike a spell which immobilizes her completely.

Fleur’s orgasm rushes up and explodes through her body. She screams her pleaure out and whispers platitudes of love to Luna as she comes down.

“One important aspect of doing something like this is balance. I can fuck her brains out but she needs some cuddles and love between rounds.” Luna says to Gabrielle.

Luna walks to Fleur’s side and leans down for soft and sweet kisses and a few wandering hands.

“I love you my Fleur. I think after all I do to you tonight you’ll be treated like a princess tomorrow.” Luna whispers to the older girl.

Fleur sighs happily through the love and pleasure. But she understands it’s not over yet.

“Next Gabby, we’re going to go over basic techniques.” Luna states like a teacher.

She turns Fleur’s inhibitor back on and settles between her legs. She leans into Fleur’s crotch and begins narrating between movements.

“First off is the clit. It’s a cluster of nerves that feels really good to play with but you can’t just go right for it most times. It can be painful if you go in with dry fingers or not enough arousal. But Fleur doesn’ t have that issue currently.” Luna explains.

She goes on to show Gabrielle a few basic discrete movements with her tongue and lips and then chains them together into an incredibly pleasurable sequence if Fleur’s moans are anything to go by.

“Next we have the labia. Always the best place to start. Some girls have long and flappy inner labia but between magic, Veela biology, and our own special stuff you won’t have to deal with something like that. All of ours are nice and cute.” Luna explains.

She continues explaining how to play with a girl’s labia with a tongue, lapping lazily through Fleur’s folds.

“Of course we can go further down, playing with the perineum and then the anus but at least Harry and I are a bit more of fans of toys and cocks up the butt than a tongue. So the last lesson I’ll give you here is the vagina.” Luna mutters to Gabrielle.

Luna demonstrates using her tongue to fuck Fleur’s vagina. It’s nothing special as she’s not using any spells to enhance Fleur’s experience, like tongue elongation.

“Now I’ll show you how to put it all together, little girl. I’ll even let Fleur come.” Luna explains.

Luna turns Fleur’s inhibitor off once again and dives back in between her legs. Luna grips Fleur’s legs and starts off licking and lapping through her labia. Unlike earlier it’s not lazy at all. But it won’t be enough to make Fleur orgasm. Luna slips her tongue in and out of Fleur’s entrance next, each time she switches sides. Occasionally she gets annoyingly close to her clit. 

“Never forget the tits, Gabby.” Luna mumbles.

Luna snakes her hands up to Fleur’s perfect breasts and starts cupping and playing with them gently. Little pinches to her nipples here and there, of course. 

Finally though, Luna takes pity and starts gentle licks and laps against Fleur’s clit. She lavs the little bud gently and lovingly but not quite enough for an orgasm.

“Gabby, now this is how you make a girl come. She’s on the edge and now- just- this-!” Luna says happily.

Luna sucks Fleur’s little nub into her mouth and flicks it with her tongue. Fleur arches as much as she can and explodes in her fourth or fifth orgasm of the day. 

“Little girl, go kiss Fleur while I undo her.” Luna says softly as she cancels their linking and immobilizing spells.

Gabrielle shuffles to Fleur and gently kisses her older sister. Luna carefully undoes Fleur’s restraints. She lets Fleur’s legs out of the stirrups and guides them around her waist. Luna uses a featherweight charm to make carrying Fleur easier.

The trio heads back to the bedroom to find Harry and Hermione awake. They are gently kissing and cuddling and barely notice their other partners joining them in bed. Harry turns to find a barely awake Fleur rolled toward her.

“Oh hello Fleur. Was Luna good to you?” Harry asks sweetly.

“Ya.” Fleur says breathlessly.

“Want any more?” Harry continues.

“Nah.” Fleur responds happily.

“Ok love, lets just snuggle in for the night. Lu, did you want a nice fuck?” Harry replies.

“No, but I’d really like to spoon Hermione tonight.” Luna replies dreamily.

“Okay love, come here.” Harry says to his soul bonded.

Harry lays on her back and pulls Hermione in on one side and Fleur in on the other. Gabrielle snuggles up behind Fleur while Luna wraps her body around Hermione’s.

“I love you too, Hermione. It’s not just Harry, it’s all of us.” Luna whispers before she relaxes a bit so she can fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years.
> 
> I could write a morose note about how 2021 won't be much better and in fact initially will probably be worse thanks to the assholes who disregard public health and socalize this holiday. But fuck that.
> 
> Let's be hopeful. The vaccine will be here soon. Already is for some. Let's hope the US Senate goes blue. Let's hope we get some people in government who give a fuck about the environment and not a good yeild on their stock portfolio. Let's hope that there's less inequality. Let's hope we move forward in 2021, not just work to get back to normal.


End file.
